Serpiente Enamorada
by EvangelineRouse
Summary: Evangeline Rouse encuentra un extraño colgante junto a un libro en una habitación escondida de su casa, descubriendo así que es la descendiente de una de los brujas mas poderosas que hayan existido en el mundo mágico. Pero eso no es lo único, a su vez conoce al enigmático joven Tom Riddle en su primer año en Howarts descubriendo algo mas que simples secretos. Descubriendo el amor.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola pequeñas criaturitas de la vida :D! Me paso por aquí para dejar esta historia, es la primero que escribo y la primera que decido subir a facfiction. Os pido que tengáis un poco de compasión conmigo :,D y no me matéis por las futuras faltas de ortografía, a decir verdad no me llevo muy bien con ellas jajaja xD. Y sin nada mas que decir aquí os dejo con el primer capítulo espero que os guste tanto como a mi :3. ¡Bye! Obviamente la historia no me pertenece a mi si no a la genial **J.K Rowling**, aunque los personajes inventados son enteramente mios.

En mi vida nunca me ha gustado destacar mucho, siempre he preferido ser una mas de la sociedad, pasar desapercibida y llevar una vida tranquila junto a mi familia.  
Pero supongo que hay cosas que una no puede elegir y se tiene que conformar con lo que la vida le ha dado y claro, siendo una de las candidatas para heredar las responsabilidades de una de las familias mas importantes del mundo mágico no facilita las cosas.  
Me presento, mi nombre es Evangeline Rouse, supuesta heredera junto a mi hermana Elizabeth Rouse.  
Nuestra familia se caracteriza por poseer algunos de los magos mas importantes de la historia, también poseemos grandes conocimientos sobre la magia oscura y sobre todo por ser una familia de magos al que no le daba importancia al tema de los muggles.  
Es decir,¿qué mas da que ellos no tengan magia? es como lo de ser rico o ser pobre, siempre los ha habido ¿no? pues llasta.  
Pero por lo visto no todo el mundo comparte mi opinión,en fin.  
Me encontraba tumbada en mi cama pensando y tras meditar un largo rato me levante de un salto, hoy partiría para el que seria mi primer año en Hogwarts y sentía como miles de mariposas revoloteaban por mi estómago cada vez que pensaba en ello.  
Y con una sonrisa adornando mi rostro cogí la ropa del armario y entre en el cuarto de baño para prepararme.  
Luego de un relajante y largo baño me vestí, mi ropa consistía en una falda de tabla en color gris, junto a una camisa de botones de manga larga en color blanco debajo de un suéter sin mangas de color rosa pastel.  
Me puse mis zapatos de tacón de color negro y me dispuse a arreglar mi pelo.  
Me quede observando mi reflejo en el espejo durante unos segundo, miraba fijamente mi extraño color.  
Blanco.  
Tan blanco como la nieve que caía en pleno invierno, aquella era la razón de mi falta de confianza, la gente al verme ponía cara rara incluso algunas veces cara de asco, pensando seguramente que sería un bicho raro o algo por el estilo, pero en cuanto escuchaban mi apellido cambiaban la cara por una de puro interés.  
Hipócritas.  
Suspire y me dispuse a peinarlo, al tenerlo por la cintura me resultaba muy difícil de domarlo así que siempre optaba por atarlo a una larga trenza,  
dejando suelto mi flequillo al lado y un par de mechones.  
Luego mire mis ojos, era lo único que me gustaba de mí, azul a la izquierda y verde a la derecha, cielo contra tierra una combinación no muy usual.  
Me puse un poco de maquillaje algo de rimel en mis ya largas pestañas y un poco de brillo en los labios y antes de salir del cuarto me puse algo que no me podría faltar, mis guantes de encaje negro.  
Había una razón en especial para utilizarlos y era que yo poseía una extra a habilidad de poder ver el pasado de objetos o personas con solo tocarlo.  
Muchas veces veía involuntariamente el pasado de las personas y eso me traía pequeños problemas, así que la única forma de evitarlo era poniéndome guantes.  
Me mire por ultima vez en el espejo y sonreí, estaba lista.  
Cuando me dispuse a salir un pequeño chillido me llamo la atención, baje mi mirada y me encontré con un pequeño hurón albino que me miraba inocentemente con sus pequeños ojos negros.  
-¡Oh! Yuki con la emoción me había olvidado completamente de ti, lo siento.- Me agache para cogerlo, y le di un pequeño beso en la nariz,  
el me respondió con una lamida en el cachete.  
Lo metí en el bolsillo de la falda y me dirigí al comedor donde mis padres me esperaban mientras desayunaban tranquilamente.  
-Buenos días.- Los salude con un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.  
-Buenos días princesa.- Contesto mi padre enseñando una hilera de perfectos dientes blancos.  
Mire sus grandes ojos de color azul que contrastaban perfectamente con su oscuro color de pelo.  
-¿Estas nerviosa?.- Esta vez fue el turno de hablar de mi madre, la mire a sus ojos verdes y asentí animada mente con una sonrisa.  
Me concentre en mi desayuno y lo devore muy rápido.  
-Con vuestro permiso-. Me levante de la mesa y cuando me dispuse a salir mi hermana entro en el comedor Como siempre iba hermosa con su larga melena de color azabache y sus mirada azulada que mostraba mucha seguridad en si misma.  
Irónico ¿verdad? tan distintas pero a la vez tan parecidas. Al pasar por su lado la salude con una sonrisa y ella me respondió igual.  
Decidí que daría una ultima vuelta por la mansión para recordar todo detalle de ella cuando me fuera para Howarts.  
Paseaba tranquilamente por los silenciosos pasillos, a cualquiera persona aquel silencio le había incomodado incluso le habría dado miedo, sin embargo a mi me encantaba y me sentía muy bien, me sentía en paz.  
Cuando cruce una de las esquinas algo llamo mi atención, una extraña sombre paso corriendo enfrente mía y se perdía en una de las esquinas.  
Yuki se escondió mas en el bolsillo, asustada, yo la acaricie para que se tranquilizara.  
Mi corazón empezó a ir un poco mas rápido y empece a sudar un poco, sin pensármelo dos veces corrí tras la sombra pero cuando llegue adonde la había visto allí no había nadie,pase mi vista por todo el lugar pero allí no había ningún rastro de nadie, me di la vuelta lentamente con todos mis sentidos alertas, pero una voz me detuvo.  
_"No te vayasss Evangeline"_. Me quede paralizada en el sitio, era una voz de mujer era suave y atrayente,muy atrayente.  
Lo mas curioso es que hablaba en parsel algo no muy común.  
De repente el aire se había vuelto muy pesado y esa extra a vos seguía repitiéndose en mi cabeza una y otra vez.  
Y empece notar como si mi cuerpo empezaba a dejar de obedecer me, era como si estuviera sonámbula, y como si fuera una marioneta empece a andar, era una sensación muy rara y aunque mi cabeza decía que parara mi cuerpo no le hacia caso.  
Llegue hasta una pared que no había visto en mi vida y mediante un impulso levante la mano y la coloque en ella.  
No sabia exactamente que estaba haciendo pero mi instinto me decía que era lo correcto,tras unos segundo presione la pared y para mi sorpresa a mi izquierda se abrió una puerta.  
Me fui acercando poco a poco a la entrada temiendo por si algo saldría de entre las sombras, solo se podía ver el principio de unas escaleras que conducían al interior del pasadizo, por lo demás no se veía absolutamente nada.  
Pero como si eso no importara me adentre en las profundidades de allí, aunque no viera nada era como si ya hubiera estado ahí y sabía perfectamente donde tenia que ir.  
De repente deje de andar y note como volvía a la normalidad y ya era dueña de mi propio cuerpo, cuando me di cuenta estaba enfrente de una puerta, no se veía mucho debido a la oscuridad pero lo podía deducir, levante la mano y gire la perilla de la puerta y sin mas remedio, entre,  
En cuanto pise el interior todas las antorchas se encendieron provocandome un susto, me lleve mi mano derecha al pecho intentando controlar los latidos de este.  
Una vez que pude ver bien observe detenidamente la habitación, consistía en una cama, un armario,una pequeña mesita de noche y lo que mas me llamo la atención.  
Encima de un escritorio había un cuadro tapado con una manta de color roja, me acerque al cuadro y sin pensármelo dos veces pegue un jalón para dejar al descubierto la pintura.  
Mi corazón dejo de latir durante unos segundos y la boca se me seco, aquello si que no me lo esperaba, en el cuadro se podía ver a una hermosa muchacha de un largo cabello blanco y mirada azulada.  
Aquella mujer era idéntica a mi, o mejor dicho yo era idéntica a ella, se encontraba sentada en una silla con las manos sobre su regazo,mientras posaba elegantemente.  
Me quede unos minutos observando la pintura y pude notar en la esquina derecha inferior una plaquita plateada con un nombre grabado, me acerque un poco para leerlo.  
"Evangeline Rouse."  
Solo pude sorprenderme mas de lo que estaba, aquello empezaba ya incluso a asustarme, no solo eramos iguales en apariencia si no en el nombre también.  
Hasta ahora no note que encima del escritorio había un libro cubierto de polvo y una pequeña cajita de madera al lado, cogí el libro pero no tenia ningún titulo y de todos modos estaba cerrado con un extraño candado.  
Aunque intente abrirlo a la fuerza no pude, pensé que quizás al cabo de los años se podría romper pero me equivoque.  
Lo deje a un lado y me centre en la pequeña caja, la cogí entre mis manos parecía que en algún momento se partiría entre mis manos, la abrí y adentro se podía ver una pequeña nota.  
"Aquella que sea la verdadera descendiente de la princesa Evangeline podrá portar el collar de la familia y con ella los secretos mas antiguos de esta."  
Me fije mejor en el interior y pude ver un collar, lo cogí entre mis manos y quede prendada de aquella joya, era verdaderamente hermosa, nunca había visto un collar tan bonito y con algo de temor me lo guarde en el bolsillo.  
Pero lo que yo no sabia era que en el cuadro la mujer llevaba puesto el mismo collar y este emitió un pequeño brillo cuando me lo guarde en el bolsillo.  
Me volví a centrar en el libro, opte por dejarlo ahí pero mi curiosidad era mas grande y me lo guarde entre el suéter y la falda, no era muy grande así que no se notaba mucho, ya buscaría alguna forma de abrir aquel candado.  
-¡Evangeline ¿Dónde estas?!-. La voz de mi madre me alerto de que tenia que regresar, corrí hacia la puerta y antes de salir volví a mirar otra vez aquel cuadro, y entonces salí de allí rápidamente.  
La puerta se cerro en cuanto salí por las escaleras, seguramente no volvería otra vez a ese misterioso lugar, y sin mas remedio me dirigí hacia donde provenía la voz de mi hermana.  
-¡Evangeline ¿Dónde estabas? Te he llamado mas de 10 veces!.- Me regaño mi madre una vez que llegue a la puerta,donde junto a mis padres me esperaban.  
-Vamos cariño no seas así con tu hija, seguramente que estaba distraída paseando por ahí-. Salto en mi defensa mi padre mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro a mi madre.  
-Bueno no importa,en 5 minutos partimos hacia Howarst.- Aquello hizo que me pusiera mas nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, para que me tranquilizara mi hermana me puso una mano en el hombro mientras me susurraba que ella estaría conmigo en todo momento.  
Ella siempre estaba ahí cuando la necesitaba y era algo que yo admiraba de ella, siempre me protegía y nunca me dejaba sola.  
Tras un viaje charlando sobre nuestro primer año en Howarts por fin llegamos al enorme castillo, según nos habían dicho nuestros padres los alumnos no tardarían mucho en llegar y que nosotras tendríamos que ir a ver al director.  
Tras una larga despedida en donde mi madre soltó un par de lagrimas alegando de que sus "pequeñas hijas ya habían crecido" nos disponíamos a entrar pero un hombre de largas barbas se nos interpuso en el camino.  
-Ustedes deberéis de ser las señoritas Evangeline y Elizabeth Rouse si no me equivoco-. Su voz era calmada y en sus ojos podía notar un brillo peculiar,  
-Asi es señor-. Respondió mi hermana rápidamente.  
-Bien,yo soy el director de Howarst, Albus Dumbledore ¿me podríais acompañar por favor?.- Pregunto calladamente con una sonrisa,  
y con un simple "claro" nos fuimos con el al interior de la escuela.  
Por el camino nos estuvo informando de que nos pondría el sombrero seleccionador para decidir a que casa perteneceríamos,tras una larga caminata llegamos a su despacho, mi hermana fue la primera a la que le pusieron el sombrero y tras unos minutos este anuncio fuertemente Gryffindor.  
Antes de que Dumbledore me pusiera el sombrero cogí a Yuki y la puse en el suelo, la pobre necesitaba un poco de aire fresco o si no se asfixiaría de estar tanto tiempo metida en el bolsillo.  
Una vez que tuve el sobrero puesto pude escuchar una vez que hablaba en el interior de mi cabeza. -Valla esto si que no me lo esperaba,otra Rouse, pero tu sin duda tienes algo en especial, en tu interior guardas un misterioso poder.-  
Yo escuchaba atentamente todo lo que el decía en mi cabeza.  
-Pero eso es algo que descubrirás con el tiempo, ahora veamos donde te pongo pequeña. Mmmm... sin duda posees la inteligencia de Ravenclaw,  
quizás algo fría y calculadora para Hufflepuff, pero en tu interior posees el valor y el coraje de todo un Gryffindor, aunque a veces eres egoísta y haces todo lo posible para obtener lo que quieres, algo que solo un Slytherin posee. Mmm... eres una de las personas a las que mas me ha costado situarla, pero sin duda donde encajas perfectamente es en... ¡Slytherin!.- Grito a todo pulmón el nombre de mi casa, a decir verdad no estaba muy contento ya que tanto como mi hermana y mis padres pertenecen a Gryffindor, pero supongo que ya nada se le puede hacer.  
Suspire mientras me quitaba el gorro y lo ponía de nuevo en su sitio.  
-Valla hermanita parece que seremos rivales ¿no?-. Decía ella mientras pasaba una brazo por mis hombros y me atraía hacia ella, yo solo reí un poco ante su comentario ya que en cierto modo tenia razón, desde los inicios los leones y las serpientes nunca se han llevado especialmente bien.  
-Bueno señoritas todavía queda un poco para que los alumnos lleguen, aquí tenéis el uniforma de cada una,por desgracia no conozco la contraseña de cada casa debido a que cada 2 semanas la cambian-. Nos tendió el uniforme y con un simple movimiento de varita ya lo teníamos puesto.  
El director nos miro un poco divertido, aquella escena le parecía muy graciosa, hacia mucho tiempo que no veía a un Gryffindor y un Slytherin juntos, pero lo mas gracioso era que eran casi iguales y parecía que había dos clones.  
Nosotras nos miramos extrañadas, cogí a mi pequeño hurón y salimos de allí riéndonos.  
-El director es un poco raro ¿no crees?.- Preguntaba divertida Elizabeth mientras cruzábamos los pasillos, yo solo me reí de su comentario, a decir verdad un poco raro era pero supongo que serian gajes del oficio.  
Escuchamos el sonido de una campana y ahí supimos que los alumnos habían llegado, empece a sentir nervios otra vez, me preguntaba en la cabeza una y otra vez como serian los mis compañeros o si me dirían cosas sobre el color de mi pelo.  
También estaba ansiosa por empezar a aprender cosas nuevas este año, según mi padre nos habían enseñado en casa lo mismo que se enseñaba en el colegio los cursos que faltamos, el decía que era mejor que diéramos clases en casa pero tras meses y meses convenciéndolo de que nos dejaran venir por fin lo conseguimos.  
Nos dirigíamos hacia la puerta del gran salón donde según nos había dicho Albus irían todos los alumnos, vimos a un montón de gente acercándose hacia allí, de mientras que entraban nos miraban entre curiosos y un poco extrañados.  
Nosotras fuimos las ultimas entrar y cada una nos fuimos sin decir nada a la mesa de nuestra correspondiente casa.  
Me senté al final de la mesa bajo las miradas curiosas de todos, mis manos no paraban de sudar y no sabia para donde mirar.  
Primero empezaron a subir los niños de primero para seleccionar su casa, y luego el director empezó a decir un discurso sobre las normas del colegio y cosas así.  
-Y por ultimo quiero que le deis la bienvenida a dos alumnas que se incorporaran este año para cursar quinto, estuvieron dando clases en su casa pero este año tenemos el honor de tenerla entre nosotros, por favor Evangeline y Elizabeth Rouse levantaros.- Me levante poco a poco de mi asiento, mi hermana y yo compartimos la mirada y luego la pasamos por todo el salón y tras hacer una reverencia con la cabeza me volví a sentar en mi sitio.  
Un muchacho que se encontraba enfrente mía se me quedo mirando, y yo le devolví la mirada con la misma intensidad.  
Tenia el pelo y los ojos de color chocolate y tras unos segundos sonrió y me estrecho la mano.  
-Cristian Princes, encantado.-  
-Evangeline Rouse, igualmente.- Le respondí estrechándole la mano y sonriendole.  
-Supongo que esa Gryffidor era tu hermana ¿no?.- -Mi hermana gemela para ser exactos.-  
-!Wow¡¿Enserio, y como podéis ser tan...?-. Parecía realmente sorprendido al saberlo, no era la primera y la ultima que lo hacía, pero supongo que tenia razón, no todos los días se ven a dos hermanas gemelas tan distintas.  
-¿Diferentes? Lo se, yo también me lo pregunto todos los días.- A los pocos segundo nos estábamos riendo como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida.  
-¿Evangeline no? Yo soy Amanda Jones, encantada-. Se presento una chica rubia de ojos verdes que estaba sentada al lado mía.  
-Igualmente Jones-. Le respondí con una sonrisa.  
-Llámame Amanda por favor, no me gusta que me llamen por el apellido-. -De acuerdo, pero me tienes que llamar a mi por mi nombre vale?-. -¡Claro!-. Me respondió ella animadamente.  
Me alegre mucho al poder haber hecho amigas tan pronto, normalmente me costaba bastante pero aquellas personas me inspiraban confianza, dirigí mi vista hacia mi hermana y me alegre bastante al verla charlar animadamente con los de su casa.  
-Valla parece que Ryddle no te quita la vista de encima-. Me informo Christian mientras se reía.  
-¿Quién?-. Pregunte curiosa.  
-Tom Rydle, es el mejor estudiante de Howarts, es prefecto y premio anual. Es aquel-. Dirigí mi vista hacia donde miraba Cristian y me encontré con unos oscuros ojos azules que contrastaba perfectamente con su pelo negro.  
Había algo raro en ese muchacho, esa mirada escondía mas del que mostraba, no me gustaba nada,me daba escalofríos,  
seria mejor no relacionarme mucho con el.  
Nos quedamos unos segundo mirándonos, yo fuí la primera en romper el contacto visual, centrándome en mi comida.  
-Si que tienes suerte, es tu primer día aquí y ya has captado la atención del chico mas deseado de Howarts-.  
-¿El más deseado?-. Pregunté con una ceja alzada.  
-Sí, todas las chicas están locas por el, todas menos yo,yo ya tengo a alguien-. Me informo Amanda mientras levantaba los hombros y sonreía.  
Era cierto que era muy atractivo y todo eso pero a mi no me llamaba la atención, prefiero dejar de lado el tema del amor y esas cosas y centrarme en los estudios.  
Una vez que terminamos de comer nos dirigimos hacia nuestros cuartos, la contraseña para entrar era "Serpiente Venenosa", por lo visto no se complicaban mucho la vida eligiéndola, la rubia me informo de todas las clases que teníamos y de los profesores que se encargarían de enseñarnos demás.  
Cuando llegamos me enseño donde dormiría a partir de ahora que por suerte se encontraba al lado de la suya.  
Me tumbe en la cama mientras volvía a recordar todo lo que me había pasado este día, y me acorde de que tenia guardado el colgante y el libro, metí la mano en el bolsillo y lo saque. Al instante emitió un pequeño brillo que me pareció familiar, pero me resultó extraño ya que anteriormente nunca lo había visto. Estaba tan concentrada mirándolo que al escuchar la voz de Amanda llamarme me hizo pegar un pequeño salto a causa del susto.  
-Evangeline alguien te busca.-. Guarde la joya rápidamente y me dirigí hacia la salida. Allí afuera me esperaba mi hermana con Yuki en los brazos.  
-¿Hermana, que haces aquí? Ya sabes que los Gryffindor no son muy bienvenidos por aquí-.  
-Ya lo sé, mientras te esperaba un par de niños me mataron con la mirada. Me encontré a tu hurón vagando perdido por ahí, deberías de tener mas cuidado con el o si no alguien le hará daño-. Me regaño mientras me pasaba bruscamente a Yuki.  
-Lo siento, la próxima vez tendré mas cuidado con ella-. En realidad sabía perfectamente donde se encontraba,en cuanto lo compre en aquella tienda de animales le puse un hechizo para saber donde se encontraba o si cuando le sucedía algo saberlo de inmediato.  
-Bueno te dejo antes de que me sigan torturando con la mirada-. Se despidió ella corriendo, yo le había cogido una patita a Yuki y la movía de un lado para otro despidiendola.  
-Bueno pequeña exploradora ¿qué te parece si damos un paseo?-. Mire sus pequeños ojitos negros y pude ver en ellos un brillo que indicaba que sí, yo solté una risilla de mientras que le daba un pequeño besos en la nariz.  
La solté en el suelo y empezamos a caminar, a la vez que caminábamos yo canturreaba una canción que me sabia de niña pero por mucho que intentaba recordar nunca me acordaba dónde la aprendí.  
Iba tan distraída que no me di cuenta de que pise algo grande y blandito, mire para abajo y vi a una serpiente en posición de ataque mientras no dejaba de mirarme furiosa.  
-¡Oh lo siento mucho!-. Me disculpe mientras me agachaba hasta que dar a su altura y juntaba mis manos enfrente de mi cabeza en señal de disculpa.  
-_Ten masss cuidado tonta_-. -¡Oye no tienes que llamarme tonta, ya te he pedido disculpa-. Le dije un poco molesta.  
-_¿Me hass entendido?_-. Preguntaba ella un poco sorprendida.  
-_Sssi yo también hablo parsssel. Me llamo Evangeline Roussse y esssta de aqui esss Yuki y tu ¿como te llamas?_-. Le pregunte con una sonrisa mientras le señalaba a la hurona.  
-_Nagini, encantada_-. Me sorprendí un poco aquella serpiente era muy educada.  
Me dispuse a hablar pero una voz me interrumpió.  
-Pronto sera el toque de queda, le sugiero que vuelva pronto a su habitación si no quieres tener problemas el primer día de clase,Rouse-. Me levante poco a poco y me tope con los mismo ojos azules de antes.  
Tom Ryddle.  
-Claro,me dirigía hacia allí ahora mismo pero me tope con ella-. Le mentí mientras le mostraba una falsa sonrisa y miraba a Nagini.  
Lo volví a mirar, y nos quedamos asi durante unos segundos y de repente note un pequeño dolor de cabeza,sabia exactamente lo que me pasaba, el muy maldito intentaba ver dentro mis pensamientos para saber si no le estaba mintiendo. Pero por suerte mi padre me entreno muy bien en el tema de la Oclumancia y Legeremancia.  
Así que reforcé más el muro que mantenía mis recuerdos resguardados y lo mire con más intensidad.  
-Sabes Ryddle es de mala educación hurgar en los pensamientos de la gente sin su permiso-.  
Tom parecía muy sorprendido ante mi respuesta, así que mi sonrisa se agrando más todavía, eso si que no se lo esperaba, pues preparate Tom Ryddle porque este sera el principio de un curso lleno de sorpresas.  
-Y ahora si me disculpa me voy, encantada de conocerte Nagini, buenas noches Ryddle-. Me di la vuelta y empece a caminar tranquilamente dejando a un muy pensativo Tom.  
Una vez que llegue a la habitación casi todas estaban ya preparadas para irse a dormir, así que hice lo mismo, me puse mi pijama y me entregue completamente ak mundo de los sueños.

**-En otro lado-**

-_¿Ssseñor que piesssa de Evangeline Roussse?_-. Pregunto Nagini a Tom, curiosa por saber que opinaba de la rara muchacha.  
-_Piessso que esss alguien muy interessante_-. Contestaba el muchacho con un tono de maldad en su voz.  
Nagini al escuchar el tono de voz de su amo sabia lo que significaba, a el le había interesado mucho aquella muchacha y no pararía hasta saber el ultimo detalle de ella.  
Y sin decir ninguna palabra mas los dos desaparecieron en la oscuridad de noche.

Bueno ¿y qué os ha parecido? espero que os haya gustado y sin tenéis algo de vuestro valioso tiempo dejarme un review con vuestra opinión sobre esta y así poder continuarla, por supuesto que cualquier ayuda,petición,consejo... sera bien recibido :D

**¡Nos vemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

¡Buenas! ¿Qué tal estáis mis pequeñas criaturitas de la vida? :D Aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo episodio de esta historia, espero que el primer capítulo os haya gustado y que este os guste todavía más, y sin nada más que decir me despido con un fuerte abrazo psicológico para todos/as.

Y ahora la respuesta a los reviews:

**Cristal:** Jajajaja casi me meo de la risa al leer lo de hola mama xD, aquí tienes la continuación espero que te guste :D.

Y sí, ya me estoy imaginando en la tienda de animales manteniendo una amistosa charla con las serpientes jajaja xD.

¡Un abrazo!

**-Sueño de Evangeline-**

No podía ver nada, la oscuridad me rodeaba por todas partes, no había ni una gota de luz.

Empecé a correr, pero nunca llegaba a nada.

Solo había oscuridad.

-¿Dónde estoy?-. Sonaba asustada y nerviosa, el sonido de mi voz se perdía por todo el vacío.

Me senté en el suelo y lleve mis rodillas a mi pecho, mientras que un par de lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas,

¿Acaso estaba muerta?, ¿acaso ese era mi castigo por robar aquellos objetos?

No lo sé, pero lo que sí sabía era que me encontraba completamente sola.

-No temas Evangeline.- Levante la cabeza tan rápido que creí que se me partiría el cuello, enfrente de mí se encontraba la mujer del cuadro, su mirada trasmitía tranquilidad y bondad.

-Yo siempre estaré contigo, nunca estarás sola en este mundo.- La figura se arrodillo hasta quedar a mi altura, y con su cálida mano me limpio las lágrimas.

-¿S-siempre?-. Pregunté mientras tartamudeaba.

-Sí, siempre. Porque yo soy parte de ti, parte de tu alma. Porque tú eres yo y yo soy tú, recuerda siempre eso-. Nos pusimos las dos en pie y ella puso una mano sobre mi corazón, de repente una sensación cálida me inundo, era muy re confortable y en mi interior pude sentir como la paz reinaba.

Una vez que me tranquilicé estaba dispuesta a preguntarle un montón de cosas, mi cabeza necesitaba respuestas de todo lo ocurrido.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Que era aquel extraño colgante que me encontré? Por favor necesito saberlo.- Le pedí suplicando.

-No te preocupes lo sabrás a su debido tiempo, no me queda mucho tiempo pero quiero decirte una cosa antes de irme. No te dejes engañar por las apariencias, un ángel puede esconder en su interior un demonio y yo fui parte de ese engaño y por su culpa hice cosas de las que me arrepiento. Solo espero que no caigas en mí mismo error Evangeline-. Su figura empezaba a volverse borrosa, aquello solo había producido que en mi cabeza el lio fuera más grande.

-¡Por favor espera!-. A los pocos segundos desapareció por completo, dejándome con un mar de dudas navegar por mi mente. -

Mis ojos se abrieron rápidamente mientras me sentaba en la cama, por mi frente corría gotas de sudor que limpie con la palma de mi mano, mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente mientras que en mi mente recordaba el extraño sueño que había tenido y también recordando todas las palabras que ella me dijo.

¿A qué se refería ella con "ella era yo y yo era ella"? ¿Por qué me advirtió de que no cayera en su mismo error? Miles de preguntas se hacían en mi mente, pero por desgracia ninguna tenia respuesta.

Respire hondo mientras intentaba tranquilizarme, pude notar a mi lado a un pequeño bulto, levante la manta y allí se encontraba Yuki durmiendo plácidamente.

Nunca estaría sola, siempre la tendría a ella a mi lado, mire mi reloj y pude ver que todavía quedaba un par de horas antes del desayuno, me levante despacio de la cama intentando no hacer ruido para no despertar a Amanda.

Me di una larga ducha y tras vestirme saque del baúl los dos misteriosos objetos, me relajaría en la sala común mientras buscaría una forma de abrirlo, una vez que llegue me senté en el sillón más cerca a la chimenea.

Puse mis manos encima del libro acariciándolo suavemente con las yemas de mis dedos pero una idea pasó rápidamente por mi cabeza, a lo mejor si utilizaba mi poder de ver el pasado podría averiguar cómo abrir ese candado.

Era la primera vez que haría eso intencionadamente y con un poco de temor me quite los guantes dejándolos a un lado y cogiendo el viejo libro entre mis manos.

De repente miles de imágenes pasaron delante de mí, imágenes dónde salía la misma chica en distintas situaciones, pero las que más me llamaron la atención fueron una donde salía tomada de la mano junto a un joven al que no se le podía ver claramente la cara, otra donde se vio a su amado junto a otra mujer besándose, por lo visto tenía una amante y mi otro yo (a partir de ahora la llamare así para no repetir tanto el nombre) lo descubrió quedando totalmente destrozada y cayendo poco después en una gran depresión debido al desengaño amoroso.

Poco después salió cantando una melodía mientras tocaba el piano, era la misma canción que me sabía desde pequeña pero nunca recordaba donde la había aprendido.

Poco después se la veía mucho más demacrada y flaca de lo normal, cualquiera que la viera pensaría que estaría muerta, la imagen se volvió borrosa para dar paso a otra que me dejo paralizada.

Ella se encontraba en una oscura habitación iluminada solo por algunas velas que rodeaban un extraño símbolo en el suelo, la joven se encontraba de rodillas a un lado mientras pronunciaba algunas palabras en otro idioma y luego una luz apareció del suelo cegándome al instante.

Una vez que pude recuperar la visión lo que vi me dejo sin habla, detrás de una niebla se encontraban unos escalofriantes ojos rojos que miraban hacia la muchacha fríamente, de la espalda de este ser se abrieron dos enormes alas de color negro.

Ella había invocado a un demonio.

-¿Por qué una débil humana como tú me ha llamado?-. Su voz era muy grave y a su vez tan escalofriante que quitaría el aliento a cualquiera.

-Necesito poder, necesito el valor suficiente para poder vengarme. La necesito para matar a alguien-. Declaro ella mientras miraba al demonio sin ningún temor en sus ojos.

-Todo tiene un precio ¿qué estarías dispuesta a pagarme por darte el poder que tanto deseas?-

-Mi alma-. Su contestación fue tan rápida que incluso lo sorprendió, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ella estaría dispuesta a dar su propia alma para poder vengarse, sin duda tendría que haber sufrido mucho para llegar a esos límites.

-Tómala, no la quiero. Hace mucho que yo deje de tener una, hace mucho que la mataron sin compasión alguna-. Decía ella mientras una rebelde lágrima bajaba por su mejilla.

-De acuerdo-. Y con esas palabras el trato fue sellado, el demonio se convirtió en una pequeña esfera de luz que se metió en el corazón de ella,a los pocos segundo ella se empezó a retorcer en el suelo mientras gritaba de puro dolor.

El dolor paro y con ella sus gritos, se fue levantando poco a poco del suelo, su pelo tapaba su rostro y de repente empezó a reírse como una desquiciada, y al levantar el rostro me quede paralizada.

Sus ojos, rojos como la sangre mostraban sed de venganza que pronto se vería saciada, y de su espalda brotaron dos grandes alas negras igual que el demonio.

Su cara mostraba una sonrisa sádica y llena de locura.

Literalmente ella se había vuelto loca de amor.

Aquella escena empezó a alejarse de mí, supe en ese momento que estaba volviendo al presente. Cuando estuve de regreso me quede en la misma posición procesando todo lo que había visto en un momento, al cabo de unos minutos mirando al fuego recordé que en una de esas imágenes ella llevaba puesto el colgante, eso me dio una idea, a lo mejor si me lo ponía el libro me reconocería como su dueña y me permitiría leerlo.

Me eche la trenza a un lado y al instante de ponérmelo la joya emitió un peque o brillo y como si nada el candado despareció.

Sonreí al saber que mi teoría era cierta y que por fin descubriría lo que guardaba en su interior.

Abrí cuidadosamente la tapadera temiendo de estropearlo debido al tiempo, en la primera hoja no había escrito nada, pase a la siguiente y el título inundo mis ojos, escrita en una letra muy fina y de color dorado ponía "Los secretos de la familia Rouse".

Volvo a pasar la página y empecé a leer deseosa de saber todo lo que había allí escrito.

Aquello era impresionante, había toda clase de hechizos desde los más sencillos hasta los más complicados, no solo eso también había como entrenar para poder conjurarlos sin ninguna varita.

Incluso había hechizos en otros idiomas, hechizos que nunca había visto en mi vida, algunos sobre como curar una lesión inmediatamente u otros de cómo hacerte invisible sin ninguna necesidad de capa, aunque hubo uno que me llamo mucho la atención, se trataba de en caso de tener tu magia bloqueada por algún hechizo utilizar tus propios recuerdos para producir magia.

También había entrenamientos especiales para poder mover objetos con la mente, o manipular los 4 elementos a mi antojo.

Aunque había un pequeño apartado donde ponía como poder ver el pasado de los objetos y como perfeccionar aquel poder para manejarlo a nuestro deseo.

Aquello era completamente increíble, casi todo el libro trataba de eso, hechizos, entrenamientos incluso como convertirte en un animado.

Sin duda había dado con el botín del tesoro, pasando las hojas rápidamente pude notar como sobresalía una hoja, la abrí por esa parte y era una foto, en ella salía un muchacho alto de pelo castaño con unos profundos ojos negros que posaba elegantemente en la foto, a su lado se encontraba mi otra yo sonriendo como una enamorada al lado suya. En ese instante supe que el había sido el causante de todos sus males, sin embargo no ponía el nombre de el en ninguna parte.

Me quede fijamente observando la feliz sonrisa de ella, mi mente me llevo a lo que vi antes en la visión, ¿cómo podía una muchacha llena de felicidad y amor convertirse en aquel ser tan escalofriante?

Me hacia esa pregunta una y otra vez en la cabeza intentado encontrar una respuesta pero solo se me vino una a la mente.

-El amor hace que cometas locuras-. Susurre.

Seguí avanzando por las páginas hasta que llegue a una donde era de color negro y en letras plateadas ponía "Invocaciones".

Me quede un rato observando aquel apartado, y sin más cerré el libro rápidamente, no sabía porque pero aquello me daba buena espina y sin más deje el libro al lado mía, habían sido muchos descubrimientos con solo empezar el día.

Note como Yuki se subía encima mía y se acostaba en mi regazo y me empezaba a mirar con sus pequeños ojitos negro.

No sabía cuánto tiempo me había llevado allí, pero ya algunas personas se dirigían hacia el comedor para alimentar sus hambrientos estómagos, me levante de allí mientras que me guardaba el libro en la túnica y cogía al hurón entre mis manos.

Por el camino, para mi suerte (nótese el sarcasmo) me encontré a Tom que al darse cuenta de mi presencia se acercó y se puso a caminar a mi lado como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Buenos días Rouse ¿Qué tal tu primera noche en Howarts?-. Me pregunto inocentemente con una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Iba a contestarle cuando un nio paso por al lado mía corriendo produciendo que me empujara, Tom al instante me sujeto fuertemente para que no me cayera al suelo.

Al instante en que el me toco sentí una fuerte corriente eléctrica recorrerme, y no solo eso, también pude notar la gran cantidad de magia que recorría por su cuerpo.

Me separe al instante de sentir tanta cantidad de magia, me asuste un poco, jamás había visto tanta junta en un mismo cuerpo, era muy poderosa y a la vez un poco peligrosa.

-¿Estas bien?-. Me pregunto mostrando falsa preocupación.

-Me encuentro bien, gracias por sujetarme, de no haber sido por ti estaría en el suelo-. Le conteste con una sonrisa mientras empezábamos a andar de nuevo.

-No es molestia, después de todo soy prefecto debo cuidar bien de los alumnos.- Respondió el con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

¡Já! Eso no me lo creería yo ni harta de whisky de fuego, lo podía ver en su forma de mirar a los demás, él no se preocupaba en lo más mínimo en el bienestar de los demás, le daba exactamente igual.

El resto del camino lo pasamos en completo silencio y una vez que llegamos al salón Tom se despidió de mí y se fue a sentarse con su grupo de amigos, yo me senté frente a Cristian que devoraba sin piedad alguna el desayuno.

-Buenos días-. Le saludo con una sonrisa que le provocó un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, yo solo pude soltar una risilla a causa de su acción.

Poco después llego una furiosa Amanda protestando que porque no la había despertado para bajar a desayunar.

Y tras una disculpa las dos nos empezamos a reír como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Termine de desayunar antes que ellos dos, me levante de la mesa y me salí del comedor sin saber que una curiosa mirada azul me seguía.

Según mi horario hoy tendría pociones a primera con los Gryfindor me alegre al saber que podría estar un rato acompañada de mi hermana.

Después de deambular por ahí un poco llegue a un pequeño jardín donde solté a Yuki para que se quedara por ahí jugueteando mientras que yo daría las clases.

Pero un siseo me llamo la atención y ya sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba, mire hacia un lado y me encontré a Nagini junto a mí.

-Buenos días Nagini.- La salude con una leve reverencia.

-_Buenosss diasss Roussse_.- Respondió ella con el mismo gesto.

-Por favor llámame Evangeline.- Le pedí ya que no me gustaba que me llamaran por mi apellido-. Ella asintió.

Una idea cruzo por mente, a lo mejor Yuki y Nagini se llevarían bien, pero solo necesitaban un empujoncito.

-Oye Nagini ¿Por qué no te quedas junto a Yuki? Me da miedo que le pase algo y seguro que tú le podrías enseñar un par de consejos para que se defienda-.

Le mentí, en realidad el hurón sabia defenderse perfectamente sola pero quería que hiciera algún amigo a parte de mí.

Y tras un sonido que sonaba como un bufido la serpiente de deslizo hacia donde se encontraba Yuki.

Solté una pequeña carcajada debido a su comportamiento, Nagini a simple vista podría parecer una amenazante serpiente pero en el fondo era muy amable.

Llegue a la mazmorra donde daría la clase de pociones, por suerte todavía no había llegado nadie y podría elegir libremente donde sentarme.

Así que sin pensármelo dos veces me senté en la primera fila, puse mis codos en la mesa y recargue mi barbilla en mis manos.

Empecé a canturrear en voz baja la canción que vi tocando a mí otro yo, hablaba del amor aunque era algo triste y melancólica.

Note como alguien más se sentaba a mi lado, me gire y me encontré con los intensos ojos de Tom.

\- ¿Es cosa mía o siempre coincidimos los dos juntos?-. Le pregunte con una ceja alzada.

-Vaya no sabía que detestabas tanto mi presencia.-. Me respondió el mientras sonreía.

-Déjalo-. Fue lo único que le dije antes de perderme de nuevo en mis pensamientos.

Al instante los alumnos empezaron a entrar en la mazmorra y entre todos pude distinguir la alegre voz de mi hermana acercándose hacia mí.

-Valla valla y yo que venía a sentarme contigo pero por lo que veo ya estas acompañada y muy bien diría yo-. Sonrió ella pícaramente mientras veía a Tom.

Sin quererlo mis mejillas se tiñeron un poco de rojo debido a su comentario.

-¡No digas tonterías!-. Le conteste yo mientras me cruzaba de brazos y miraba hacia otro lado.

En cuanto el profesor entro por la puerta todos los alumnos se sentaron en sus asientos, tras presentarse e informarnos que la persona que se encontraba al lado nuestra seria nuestra pareja por todo el año nos mandó a hacer una poción.

Tom me tenía de los nervios con sus "esto no es así", o "ten cuidado con eso no vayas a estropearlo", no tenía culpa que pociones no fueran mi fuerte, no todo el mundo es perfecto, pero por lo visto el sí lo era.

Arrogante, sabelotodo.

En cuanto la clase termino salí de allí como alma que lleva el diablo, juro que si llego a estar un segundo más allí le lanzaría un hechizo para que mantuviera esa boca cerrada.

Pero no dejaría que eso me arruinara mi día ya que a continuación tenía DCAO y me encantaba todo lo relacionado con esa asignatura, no por nada mi familia era reconocida por ser expertos en este tema.

Mientras me dirigía hacia el aula pude ver a Amanda y Cristian charlar animadamente, verlos así de juntos daba la sensación que eran una pareja de novios, me empecé a reír, seguro que si la rubia me escuchara decir eso me mataría.

Unas risas me sacaron de mis pensamientos, a unos cuanto metros de mí se encontraba Tom junto a un muchacho un poco más bajo que el, tenía el pelo rubio y si no me equivoco era un Malfoy.

Se estaban riendo de algo o mejor dicho de alguien, aligeré un poco el paso y cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca la ira me inundo, enfrente de ellos dos se encontraba en el suelo un muchacho con todos sus libros tirados por ahí, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente ruborizadas causado por la vergüenza.

Sin pensármelo ni un segundo deje mis libros a un lado y me acerque corriendo a ellos dos, me hice paso entre los dos dándoles un empujón que casi los tira al suelo.

-¡¿ Pero qué?!.- Pregunto sorprendido el rubio mientras intentaba no caerse al suelo.

Me arrodille junto al muchacho y pude ver que era de Gryffindor, como no, las serpientes dando la lata a los leones desde tiempos inmemoriales.

Pude observarle mejor, poseía unos grandes ojos color chocolate y tenía el pelo negro, por su apariencia podría decir que tenía un a o menos que yo.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?-. Le pregunte mientras le tendía la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

El me miro un poco desconfiado, debido a que pertenecía a Slytherin creería que le gastaría una broma o algo así.

-C-creo que si-. Decía el mientras tomaba mi mano e intentaba levantarse, pero al instante se cayó de nuevo.

-Creo que me he torcido el tobillo-. Lleve una mano al pie de él y lo tenía un poco hinchado pero no era nada grave.

-¡Oye idiota ¿qué te crees que haces?!-. Me grito el rubio cabreado pero yo no le eche cuenta, no valía la pena hablar con alguien como él.

Me centraría en ayudar al muchacho antes de llegar tarde a clases.

De repente como si fuera un flash un hechizo que vi en el libro apareció en mi mente, consistía en un fácil conjuro que podía curar cualquier lesión rápidamente, solo había que concentrar un poco de magia en mi mano y pronunciar una palabra en latín.

Hice todo lo que ahí decía, no fue muy complicado llevar la magia a mi mano, ya que no era la primera vez que hacia ese tipo de cosas.

-Cure-. Al pronunciar esa palabra una luz de color verde rodeo mi mano y el tobillo, al instante la hinchazón se fue y el joven se pudo poner de pie sin ningún problema.

-¡Oye mírame cuando te hablo!-. Me volvió a gritar el rubio, mi paciencia se estaba agotando y como no parara las consecuencias serán peores.

El muchacho tras un avergonzado "Muchas gracias" se fue de allí casi corriendo.

Me di la vuelta rápidamente mientras lo miraba fría y desafiantemente.

-¿Qué?-. Le conteste con toda la seriedad posible.

\- ¿Por qué lo ayudas? Es un asqueroso sangre sucia-. Si había algo que odiaba más en este mundo era la gente que se creía superior a otros por la simple razón de no poseer magia, o pertenecer a familias muggles era algo totalmente estúpido.

Mi mirada se volvió más amenazante, aquel tipo era realmente idiota.

-¿Sabes Riddle? Deberías de tener bien amaestrados a tus discípulos, no vaya a ser que alguno se te escape-. Esta vez mire a Riddle que se divertía ante aquella escena, se sorprendió ante mi mirada.

-No te preocupes Rouse, la próxima vez tendré más cuidado-. Respondió el ante la sorpresa del Malfoy.

Cogí mis libros y me di la vuelta hacia la clase, ya iba tarde por culpa de esos dos y seguro que me regañarían por eso.

\- ¿Adónde crees que vas maldita? ¡Aguamenti!-. De un instante a otro m encontraba totalmente empapada de pies a cabeza.

Me quede quieta en el sitio, sentía como la furia volvía a reinar otra vez en mi interior y con ella la magia crecía cada vez más.

Me di la vuelta lentamente y con ella la mano la eleve hasta quedar a la altura del pecho señalando al rubio, la venganza era un plato que se servía frio, nunca mejor dicho.

-Expulso-. Y con esa simple palabra empuje bruscamente a el dándose un fuerte golpe en la pared cayendo inconsciente del tirón.

Tom me miraba un poco sorprendido, él no se esperaba aquello, sonreí satisfactoriamente mientras me tranquilizaba, una vez que note como la magia volvía a calmarse y con ella mi enfado, con un movimiento de varita ya estaba completamente seca, mire al moreno una vez más y me dirigí rápidamente a la clase pero antes de entrar me di la vuelta.

-Por cierto Riddle deberías de llevarlo a la enfermería ese golpe no ha sonado muy bien-. Y con esas últimas palabras entre, tras pedir perdón debido al retraso me senté al lado de Amanda, que me preguntaba preocupada la causa de mi retraso, le respondí que solo había tenido un problema al venir que no era nada importante.

Y la clase comenzó, a mitad de esta Tom entro un poco agitado debido a la caminata que se habría dado en tener que llevar al rubio a la enfermería y luego tener que venir rápidamente.

Tras una disculpa al profesor y una explicación que se inventó en el momento, el entro en la clase y se sentó en la última fila.

El resto de las clases paso con normalidad, y por fin tendría un momento para relajarme en la biblioteca leyendo un buen libro.

En cuanto llegue me senté en una mesa que daba justo en una ventana donde se podía ver un hermoso paisaje, recordé que todavía tenía el libro guardado en mi túnica, pero descarte la idea de leerlo, habían sido muchos descubrimientos este día y solo quería relajarme un rato, así que seleccione un libro sobre criaturas mágicas y me sumergí en el mundo de las palabras.

Sin saber que una curiosa mirada azulada no quitaba la vista de mí.

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo ~(^-^~), si tenéis algo de vuestro valioso tiempo escribirme un review que seguro alegrara a esta joven escritora :,D.

Cualquier petición, consejo, ruego... será bienvenido ,no os cortéis y decirme cualquier duda que tengáis.

¡Un abrazo!


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Buenass! Mis pequeñas criaturitas de la vida, me paso por aquí para dejar el tercer capítulo de esta historia espero que el avance de esta os esté gustando y que sin nada más que decir os dejo con el capítulo :D ¡Un abrazo!**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a la fantástica J.K Rowling**

Los rayos de sol se colaban entre las cortinas de la habitación, dando inicio a un nuevo día.

Un rebelde rayito daba directamente en mi rostro, haciendo que frunciera el ceño en el acto, aquel molesto rayo no me dejaba dormirá en paz.

Abrí los ojos con molestia mientras me desperezaba y refunfuñaba a la vez, me senté en la cama mientras me restregaba los ojos.

Me dirigí al cuarto de baño a paso de tortuga y tras una ducha donde conseguí despertarme por completo baje a desayunar, por suerte no había muchas personas debido a que todavía era muy temprano, así podría desayunar tranquilamente sin tener que escuchar jaleos.

No sabía porque pero esta mañana me había levantado con más hambre de la normal, normalmente no comía mucho esta vez ya iba repitiendo por tercera vez.

Una vez que me di por satisfecha me levante de la mesa, y me decidí por dar un pequeño paseo antes de dar la primera clase.

Howarts me encantaba por la mañana, era todo tan tranquilo y pacífico, bueno eso sería si no fuera por las extrañas miradas que algunas personas me mandaban cuando pasaba por su lado.

Cada vez que eso pasaba me entraban ganas de gritarles ¡¿Qué pasa, acaso tengo monos en la cara?! Pero bueno lo mejor era pasar del tema y no complicarse la vida.

-¡Evangeline!-. Un grito me saco instantáneamente de mis pensamientos y no hacía falta ni darme la vuelta para saber a quién pertenecía esa voz.

-Hermana, buenos días-. La saludo una vez que llego a donde estaba yo, pude observar que estaba acompañada de una muchacha de largo pelo rojizo y grandes ojos azules adornados por unas graciosas pecas.

-Oye ¿Es cierto lo que dicen por ahí?-.

-¿Y qué dicen exactamente por ahí?-. Le pregunte alzando una ceja.

-Bueno pues por ahí circula el rumor de que le diste una paliza a… a… ¿Cómo se llamaba?-. Decía ella mientras se tocaba la barbilla poniendo una pose pensativa.

-Malfoy, Abraxas Malfoy-. Le ayuda la pelirroja al ver la batalla interna que tenía mi hermana intentado averiguar el nombre del niño.

-¡Eso! Malfoy. Entonces ¿Es cierto?-. Valla así que por eso la gente me miraba de esa forma, parece ser que los rumores circulan bastante rápidos por aquí.

-Ah… eso… bueno el agoto mi paciencia y no acabo muy bien parado que digamos jejeje-. Le confesé a la vez que me rascaba la nuca con un poco de nerviosismo.

-Valla valla parece que debajo de todos esos libros se esconde una fiera jajaja.- Se reía ella de mientras que me ponía una mano en el hombro.

No sabía exactamente si tomarme eso como un cumplido o un insulto, no era mi culpa que me apasionara tanto leer, no es solo un montón de palabras aburridas según dice mi hermana, es algo más, es la única manera de poder escapar de la realidad y sumirte en tu propio mundo de fantasía sin ser juzgada por nadie.

-Por cierto te presento a Samantha Weasly, Samantha ella es mi hermana Evangeline-. Nos presentó a las dos.

-Encantada.- Dijimos las dos a la vez haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

-Bueno nosotras nos tenemos que ir, hasta luego hermanita y procura no meterte en muchos líos.- Se despidió ella mientras comenzaba a alejarse de allí, pero antes de desaparecer se dio la vuelta y me miro con una sonrisilla algo maldadosa.

-Y a propósito dale recuerdos a es novio tan guapo que tienes.- Y antes de que pudiera lanzarle un hechizo despareció de allí sin dejar ningún rastro.

-¡No es mi novio y nunca lo será!-. Refunfuñaba mientras inflaba mis mejillas como una niña pequeña.

-¿Nunca será el que?-. De repente oí una voz a mis espaldas haciendo que pegara un salto que casi me engancho al techo.

-¡Por Merlín Ryddle por tu culpa casi me da un infarto!-. Le regañe una vez que me di la vuelta, el solo me miraba con su típica sonrisilla.

-No es mi culpa que estés en las nubes mientras que estas parada en medio del pasillo-. Respondió el a la vez que levantaba los hombros.

-Claro y tampoco es tu culpa que te encontraras detrás de mí como una estatua-.

-Solo pasaba por aquí y te encontré hablando sola, ya pensaba que te habías vuelto más loca de lo que estas.- Lo mire con una ceja en alto.

-Loca me voy a volver si sigo hablando contigo.- Le dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos y me daba la vuelta para empezar a caminar.

-¿Adónde vas Rouse?-.

-¿A dónde crees que voy?¿A charlar con el sauce boxeador sobre ropa a lo mejor?- Le conteste sarcásticamente mientras me alejaba poco a poco de allí.

-Viniendo de ti no me sorprende.- Grito un poco mas fuerte debido a la distancia.

-¡Por Salazar, no se para que te hecho cuenta!-.

-Por cierto Rouse a la clase se va por aquí.-Me pare al instante y me puse a pensar, y en realidad él tenía razón, a la clase se iba por el lado contrario.

Solté un bufido, me di la vuelta y cuando pase por al lado de Tom le envié una mirada desafiante. El solo andaba detrás mía con una sonrisa adornando su cara.

En cuanto llegue a la clase pude ver a Amanda sentada sola, me parecio no ver a Cristian a su lado como normalmente estaba.

Una vez que llegue a la mesa pude observar que sus ojos estaban un poco rojos, signos de que había estado llorando, al instante me preocupe que algo le hubiera pasado.

-¿Por qué una dama tan hermosa se encuentra sola?-. Le dije para intentar animarla un poco. Ella solo me miro y sonrió con un poco de tristeza.

-Supongo que todavía me encuentro esperando a mi príncipe que venga con su caballo blanco-. Decía ella levantando los hombros.

-Si quieres yo puedo ser tú príncipe, mi princesa.- Le dije intentado imitar una seductora voz, pero al cabo de unos segundos las dos estallamos en carcajadas que incluso nos sacaron un par de lágrimas.

Pero al instante la risa de ella se fue apagando hasta quedarse en un rostro de tristeza. Le puse mi mano en su hombro intentando apoyarla en lo que fuera.

-Sabes que soy tu amiga y me puedes contar cualquier cosa que te pase.- Ella me miro a los ojos y me sonrió.

-Bueno… hoy… me he encontrado a Cristian besuqueándose con… una-. Soltó ella intentando que no se le quebrara la voz.

-¿A ti te gusta el?-. Le pregunte un poco sorprendida, a simple vista ellos dos parecían unos amigos que se conocían de toda la vida pero nunca llegue a imaginar que uno de ellos albergaría un sentimiento de amor. Ella asintió con un poco de vergüenza y nerviosismo a la vez.

-No te preocupes seguro que pronto se dará cuenta de que al lado suya siempre ha habido una maravillosa mujer y entonces será demasiado tarde, tu solo no le des mucha importancia y disfruta de tu año en Howarts-. La consolé dándole un abrazo que poco después ella correspondió.

Al cabo de unos minutos el profesor entro en la clase provocando que todos los alumnos se callaran al instante.

-Bueno queridos alumnos hoy aprenderemos a defendernos contra un boggarts. ¿Alguien sabe decirme lo que es?-. Pregunto el tranquilamente desde atrás de su escritorio.

Y como si de un rayo se tratara mi mano se alzó sobre mi cabeza atrayendo la atención del profesor.

-¿Si, señorita Rouse?-.

-Un boggarts es un ser capaz de transformarse en la imagen de lo que más teme su espectador-. Le respondí rápidamente con una sonrisa de triunfo.

-Muy bien Rouse, 10 puntos para Slytherin-. Amanda me dio un pequeño codazo atrayendo mi atención y con un simple enhorabuena volvimos a atender a la clase.

-Normalmente un boggarts se encuentra en armarios, sótanos o áticos y existen dos maneras de enfrentarse a estos seres, una es acompañado de alguien más para confundirlo o mediante un hechizo, sin embargo para llevarlo a cabo se necesita muy concentrado y se requiere mucha fuerza mental. Una vez que creas que lo puedes hacer solo debes decir Riddikulus y el desaparecerá.-

¿Era cosa mía o el nombre del hechizo se parecía un montón al apellido de Tom?

Riddle

Riddikulus.

No pude evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada debido al pensamiento, haciendo que tanto como Amanda, el resto de alumnos y el profesor me miraran como si fuera algo raro.

-¿Qué le hace tanta gracia señorita Rouse?-. Me pregunto el con una ceja alzada.

-N-nada, lo siento disculpe con las mejillas un poco rojas y la cabeza agachada mirando a la mesa. Mierda. Yo y mi estúpido sentido del humor, me regañe internamente.

-Bueno ahora saldrán uno por uno para enfrentarse a sus miedos.- Tras echar todas las mesas hacia atrás nos colocamos en fila y el profesor hizo aparecer un armario pequeño de color negro, donde literalmente estaban guardados nuestros mayores miedos.

-¿Algún voluntario? ¿Weasly quizás?-. A los pocos segundo la pelirroja se encontraba enfrente del mueble irguiendo su varita preparada para lo que vendría.

El profesor abrió la puerta y el silencio inundo la sala. De repente enfrente de ella aparecieron los que serían sus familiares, todos estaban muertos.

Ella dio un pequeño grito y pude ver como un par de lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas.

-Concéntrate Weasly, no dejes que el miedo te invada, enfréntalo, enséñale quien manda-. La apoyo el profesor haciendo que ella volviera a la realidad y tras gritar a todo pulmón el hechizo el miedo desapareció.

-Excelente demostración 10 puntos para Gryffindor-. La felicito el profesor. Tras unos cuantos de alumnos más donde sus miedos eran cosas como dementores, acromántulas o las alturas llego el turno de Tom.

Sentía una gran curiosidad por saber qué tipo de miedo tendría alguien como él, o si en otro caso tendría alguno. El moreno se situó enfrente del armario y se preparó.

Nunca imagine que vería algo así, de repente en frente de Tom apareció el mismo en el suelo, pero este no albergaba rastro de vida en sus ojos.

Él, le tenía miedo a la muerte.

Su cara palideció en cuanto se vio a sí mismo en ese estado, jamás pensé que él le tendría temor a morir, es decir, eso es ley de vida. Algún día tendrás que dejar este mundo y no podrás evitarlo.

El grito que dio el al decir el hechizo me saco de mis pensamientos, lo mire detenidamente y estaba sudando un poco. Nadie quería decir nada ante lo que acababan de ver.

Y por fin era mi turno, a decir verdad nunca le había tenido miedo a nada y estaba un poco nerviosa antes saber que es lo que se me aparecería ante mí.

Me coloque en posición y espere pacientemente. Pero nada, pasaron unos segundos y no aparecía nada. Me proponía a bajar la varita cuando una especie de neblina empezó a aparecer.

Yo solo miraba extrañada a eso, y lo que vi me dejo de piedra, ante mí se abrieron dos ojos, rojos como la sangre mirándome fijamente.

Ahogue un grito al darme cuenta de que la niebla se empezaba a transformar en una figura humana, una figura que me dejo sin habla.

Enfrente de mí estaba yo.

Mirándome con esos ojos rojos, que mostraban sed de venganza, justo como vi en la visión.

Empecé a temblar un poco, la boca se me seco y el sudor empezaba a bajo por al lado de mi rostro. Yo tenía miedo de mi misma, no, yo tenía miedo de convertirme en un demonio.

La figura empezó a sonreír, pero no era una sonrisa normal, en ella mostraba locura y algo de sadismo.

-¿A qué esperas Rouse? Lánzale el conjuro ya-. Me advirtió el profesor haciendo que saliera de mi ensoñación.

Levante la varita con más firmeza y me concentre en lanzarle el hechizo, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciarlo ella hablo.

-Ten cuidado, ten cuidado porque algún día te convertirás en lo que más temes.- Me advirtió ella y sin necesidad de magia ella desapareció de allí tal como apareció.

Bajo la mano como si tan solo mantenerla en pie me costara la misma vida, me quede allí durante unos segundos procesando todo lo que había pasado.

Mi vista se empezó a volver borrosa, un dolor punzante me empezó a molestar en la cabeza y mi cuerpo me pesaba como si llevara un muerto encima, después de eso todo se volvió negro.

Abrí lentamente los ojos, y el mismo dolor de cabeza se apodero de mí, al instante me lleve la mano hacia la cabeza y cerré un poco los ojos esperando a que se me pasara. Me senté lentamente en la cama y me quede así durante unos minutos.

Mire a mi lado pude distinguir la cama de la enfermería, me puse a recordar todo lo que me había pasado antes de que me desmayara. Y en mi mente pude volver a ver eso escalofriantes ojos que me miraban fijamente. ¿Qué quería decir con que tuviera cuidado? Las dudas no dejaban de amontonarse en mi cabeza. A las que por desgracia no tenía ninguna respuesta.

-¡Evangeline por merlín que susto me has dado!-. De un momento a otro me encontraba siendo abrazada por mi hermana fuertemente, no sabía en qué momento había llegado allí pero lo que si sabía era que ya estaba allí y eso era lo que importaba.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-. Me pregunto una vez que se separó de mi clavaba sus azules ojos en los míos.

-Solo me duele la cabeza un poco eso es todo-. Le informe con una falsa sonrisa.

-Pero dime ¿Por qué te desmayaste si hay no había nada?-.

-¿Cómo que no había nada? ¿Acaso no lo viste?-. Le pregunte un poco confundida, ¿Es que nadie había visto lo mismo que yo? ¿Fui yo la única? Si antes tenía dudas ahora tenía el doble.

-Evangeline allí no había nada de nada ¿seguro que no ha sido tu imaginación?-. Pregunto ella con un tono de burla.

-Seguro que solo fue una jugada de mi mente-. Le mentí, en realidad sabía exactamente lo que había visto y que aquello no era una simple confusión.

-Seguro que fue eso, ahora procura descansar que la enfermera ha dicho que tienes que quedarte aquí hasta mañana. Yo vendré más tarde por si necesitas algo ¿vale?- Me dijo ella dándome un beso en la mejilla y marchándose de allí al instante.

Me volví a tumbar en la cama y cerré los ojos volviendo a meterme en el mundo de mis pensamientos pero otra voz conocida me lo impidió.

-¡Evangeline gracias al cielo me tenías muy preocupada!- Me dijo Amanda muy preocupada y abrazándome a la vez. Yo le devolví el abrazo igual de fuerte que ella.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- Pregunto ella mientras ponía sus manos en mis hombros.

-Ya me encuentro mejor, aunque la cabeza me duele un poco. Solo me tengo que quedar aquí hasta mañana y ya podre regresar a clases.-

-Genial, solo no te vayas a esforzar mucho ¿de acuerdo?- Yo asentí con una sonrisa.

-Por cierto pensé que te aburrirías al estar tanto tiempo aquí asi que te he traído un libro, lo encontré en tu baúl, no sabía exactamente cual traerte de la biblioteca así que me tome la molestia de cogerlo espero que no te moleste-. Me dijo ella mientras se sacaba el libro de la túnica.

-No te preocupes no me molesta al revés gracias por traérmelo-. En cuanto Amanda me dio el libro mi cara palideció al instante, en mis manos tenía una de las razones de encontrarme allí, en mis manos volvía a tener ese inquietante libro rojo. Le mostré a ella una falsa sonrisa de agradecimiento y lo puse en la mesa como si su solo contacto quemara.

-Tambien le tienes que dar la gracias a Riddle.-

-¿A Riddle? ¿Por qué?-. Fruncí el ceño mientras le hacia esa pregunta.

-En cuanto te desmayaste él fue el primero en cogerte y traerte a la enfermería-. Vaya parece que después de todo Tom tiene un lado caballeroso, le tendré que dar las gracias cuando lo vea.

-Bueno me gustaría quedarme pero las clases empiezan pronto y la enfermera no para de mirarme para que me vaya-. Se despidió ella con un abrazo y volví a quedarme sola. Mire el libro que se encontraba encima de la mesa, tarde o temprano tendría que leer aquel apartado y no podría evitarlo toda la vida.

Estaba a punto de cogerlo cuando un pequeño chillido me lo impidió, mire directamente al suelo y pude ver a mi pequeña Yuki de pie sobre sus dos patitas mirándome con sus redonditos ojos negros.

La cogí entre mis brazo y la llene de besos mientras la abrazaba fuertemente, tras un par de quejidos por parte de ella la deje en la cama, acostándose directamente en mis pies.

Me tumbe en la cama por tercera vez, esperaba que ninguna otra persona estropeara mi descanso, y sin más me puse a mirar el alto techo de la enfermería sin querer me puse a pensar en cierto Slytherin de ojos azules, ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto de mí? Esa misma pregunta me la hacía una y otra vez en la cabeza, y sin mas me quede profundamente dormida bajo los pensamientos de Tom.

**Hola de nuevo :D espero que el capítulo os haya gustado y antes que nada me gustaría decir que por favor me dejéis un reviews para saber si la historia os está gustando o no, porque no sé qué pensáis respecto a ella. Por eso si tenéis algún consejo o petición no dudéis en dejármelo escrito :P.**

**¡Un abrazo! **


	4. Chapter 4

¡Buenas! Mis pequeñas criaturitas de la vida, aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo, estoy muy contenta por saber que hubo gente que me dejaron review después de poner el aviso y eso me ha dado la ilusión que necesitaba así que aquí tenéis :D jajaja. Bueno también iba a decir que los otros días mientras andaba mirando Facebook vi un articulo muy interesante. Trata de que Emma Watson (Hermione Granger) dará vida al personaje de Bella en la Bella y la bestia, me alegre mucho al saber que podría disfrutar nuevamente con su aparición en otra película. Pero lo que más me gusto fue que uno de los candidato para el papel de Bestia era Tom Felton (Draco Malfoy) y yo me quede asi :O jajaja. Quien hubiera imaginado que pasarían de ser enemigos a muerte en una saga a pasar a protagonizar una historia de amor :D que de vueltas da la vida ¿no? Jajaja. Yo no sé ustedes pero a mí me encantaría de verlos en una peli de romance ya que una de mis parejas favoritas es el Dramione. ¿Y a ustedes les gustaría verlos de nuevo juntos?

Ya ahora la respuesta a los reviews:

** :** No te preocupes después de recibir el review tuyo y de tus amigas no la pensare dejar, no puedo dejaros sin la continuación de ella al saber que os gusta tanto :D ¡Un saludo!

** .luna:** Me alegra muchisimo saber que os gusta tanto y después de esto pos claro que la continuare ;P jajaja ¡Un abrazo!

** :**¡jajaja! no te preocupes yo también soy muy floja, es más me consideraría la floja number one de todo el mundo jaja xD y por supuesto que no os abandonare, no después de dejarme los 3 maravillosos reviews que me habéis dejado las 3 muchas gracias a todas :D ¡Un abrazo!

Tras dos largos días en la enfermería por fin volvería a clases, la idea de solo faltar el segundo día de clases no me gustaba mucho la verdad, cada clase seguro que sería interesante y no me quería perder ninguna.

Ya luego le pediría a Amanda los apuntes y listo, problema resuelto.

Sin embargo esta mañana me había despertado de un muy buen humor, ya no me dolía para nada la cabeza y me volvía a sentir de nuevo como una rosa.

Aunque al principio me había costado la mismísima vida convencer a la enfermera de que me encontraba perfectamente pero ella insistía una y otra vez que me quedara un poco más, hasta que al fin pude convencerla de que ya me encontraba bien pero prometiéndole que volvería en cualquier caso de algún malestar.

Me dirigía al comedor casi corriendo, no esperaba más por llegar hasta la exquisita comida e hincarle el diente, no quiere decir que en la enfermería no me dieran lo suficiente pero el simple olor de las opciones y las vendas me quitaban un poco el apetito.

Y tampoco era lo mismo comer sola que a disfrutar de una buena comida en compañía de tus amigos

Iba tan distraída que no me di cuenta y al cruzar la esquina me choque con alguien, me encogí un poco esperando recibir el impacto del suelo en mi cuerpo, pero sin embargo, este nunca llegó.

En su lugar unos fuertes brazos me rodearon la cintura y me salvaron de una caída inminente. Levante mirada y al instante me encontré con unos intensos ojos color chocolate que me miraban un poco preocupados, al instante pude reconocerlo.

Se trataba de aquel chico de Griffyndor al que ayude anteriormente, y al que no me dio tiempo de preguntarle su nombre.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-. Me pregunto ayudándome a incorporarme nuevamente.

-Si muchas gracias por ayudar, de no haber sido por ti me encontraría besando el suelo-. Le agradecí con una sonrisa.

-No me las des, después de lo que hiciste ayer esto no es nada-. Decía el con las mejillas un poco rojas, aquel gesto me pareció de lo más tierno.

-Por cierto, no pudimos presentarnos apropiadamente, me llamo Bryan Austin, encantado-. Se presentó él tendiéndome la mano.

-Evangeline Rouse, el gusto es mío-. Conteste respondiéndole al gesto, al instante una cálida sensación me recorrió el cuerpo en cuanto nuestras manos hicieron contacto.

Aunque lo que hizo a continuación esa calidez subió un par de tonos, como si de un príncipe se tratara se llevó mi mano hasta sus labios y poso delicadamente sus labios en mis nudillos.

Mis pálidas mejillas se volvieron tan rojas que incluso se podían comparar a un tomate y nerviosa como una niña pequeña aparte la mano como un rayo.

¿Adónde había quedado aquel tímido muchacho de ayer? Esa pregunta rondaba mi cabeza sin parar, sin duda en Howarts había personas de todo tipo.

-A propósito me tenías un poco preocupado cuando te desmayaste en clase-. Decía el con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

-Ya estoy completamente recuperada, gracias por preocuparte-.

-No es nada, si no me equivoco te dirigías al comedor ¿no?-. En ese momento un rugido proveniente de mi estómago se escuchó fuertemente.

-Pues si necesito calmar la furia que se esconde en mi estómago-. Le respondí entre risas a lo que él me acompaño segundos después.

-Entonces si no te es mucha molestia la acompañare hasta su destino-. Aquel muchacho me sorprendía cada vez más, no solo era atractivo si no también un auténtico caballero cuando se trata de mujeres y alguien con que cada segundo lo pasabas mejor que el anterior.

-Por supuesto que no-. Le conteste mientras empezábamos a andar, en todo el camino hasta el salón no paramos de hablar, y cada vez rezaba más para que faltara mucho hasta llegar, pero para mí mala suerte a escasos metros de nosotras pudimos ver las grandes puertas.

En cuanto pusimos un pie en la sala las miradas no tardaron en posarse fijamente sobre nosotros, algunos con curiosidad, otros con extrañeza e incluso con algo de rencor.

Supongo que no era muy común, por decir nada, ver a una serpiente y a un león charlar y andar animadamente como si de amigos de toda la vida se tratase.

-Valla parece que aquí se separan nuestros caminos mi hermosa acompañante y me voy antes de que algunos me maten con la mirada más de lo que están haciendo-. Dijo riéndose mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia y se marchaba hacia su mesa.

¡Un momento! ¿Me ha llamado hermosa? Mis mejillas se tiñeron de nuevo de color rojo, nunca en mis 1 6 años de juventud alguien me hizo sonrojarme tanto como él lo había conseguido.

Me habían dicho muchas veces hermosa pero sin embargo cuando él lo decía la palabra tomaba un nuevo significado e incluso sentía un leve cosquilleo en mi estómago.

¿Acaso me estaba enamorando? ¡Tonterías! ¡Eso es imposible! ¿Cierto? Mi mente era todo un caos y dejando de lado mis problemas con mi corazón eche a andar hacia la mesa.

Pude ver como algunos me miraban con algo de rencor en la mirada, y juraría que ya me encontraba a varios metros debajo de la tierra.

Pero por suerte no todos eran así, allí como siempre se encontraba mi amiga rubia junto al moreno que me saludaban con una sonrisa.

Me senté al lado de Amanda que miraba con un brillo especial en sus ojos, al instante lo supe, lo que vendría a continuación seria todo un interrogatorio.

-Y bueno, ¿Desde cuando eres tan cercana a ese Griffyndor?-.

-¿Tú también me vas a echar en cara que sea amiga de un león?-. Pregunte con una ceja alzada.

-Que va, yo paso de ese rollo de sangres puras y sangres sucias, prefiero darle importancia a otras cosas.- Decía ella mientras hacia un movimiento de mano de un lado a otro signo de no darle importancia.

-Pero no todo el mundo piensa lo mismo, hay algunos que estuvieron a punto de saltar a mi cuello como las víboras que son-. Le recrimine mirando de reojo a los demás Slytherin.

-Pero tú no les eches cuenta, que hagan lo que quieran. Como si se quieren tirar desde la torre de Astronomía-. Dijo ella entre risas que yo acompañe segundos más tardes.

-Aunque todo hay que admitirlo, es muy atractivo y seguro que debajo de esa túnica se encuentra un espectacular cuerpo esperando ser tocado por ti-. El calor subió por todo mi cuerpo hasta posarse en mi cara, ¿desde cuándo mi amiga se había convertido en una pervertida? Esa era una faceta que no me esperaba encontrar en ella y me dejo muy sorprendida.

-¡Por merlín Amanda! regañe dándole un pequeño golpecito en el hombro haciendo que ella soltara una pequeña carcajada.

-Y por lo que veo ustedes ya habéis hecho las paces-. Cristian poco después levanto la mirada cruzándose con la mía.

-Solo fue una simple pelea de amigos, nada sin importancia-. Claro, sin importancia para ti, pero para Amanda significo más que eso, significo que la única posibilidad de mantener una relación amorosa con él se desvaneció como la niebla.

Ninguno dijo nada más durante el desayuno, solo nos limitábamos a comer tranquilamente, un par de veces mire hacia la mesa de los leones y me encontraba directamente con los achocolatados ojos de Bryan que me miraban fijamente.

Él me sonreía y yo le devolvía el gesto con las mejillas un poco rojas, parecíamos unos auténticos enamorados que se enviaban miraditas el uno al otro.

Y tras una pecha de comer me sentía llena, nos levantamos los 3 a la vez y nos dirigimos hacia la primera clase, Herbología.

No era una de mis favoritas, pero sin embargo había algunas cosas que eran muy interesantes.

La clase se me paso rápidamente, ahora me dirigía hacia pociones y para mi suerte (nótese el sarcasmo) me tendría que sentar junto a Tom.

Seguro que se la pasaría diciéndome lo que hacía y lo que no debía de hacer, le rezaba a Merlín para que me diera la suficiente paciencia para no acabar lanzándole el caldero a la cabeza.

O quien sabe, quizás, le haría beber una poción para que mantuviera esa boca calladita, aunque no creo que exista una poción para eso, en fin.

Me senté en el todavía vacío asiento y me sumergí en mis pensamientos, sin duda en tan solo 3 días me había pasado muchas cosas, algunas buenas, otras malas.

El barullo de los alumnos entrando en la clase me hizo volver a la realidad, me gire hacia la puerta y pude ver a Tom junto a Abraxas entrando por la puerta.

Al instante tope mi mirada con el rubio y pude ver como en su mirada había un atisbo de venganza, si algo había que caracterizaba a la familia Malfoy era su enorme orgullo, y si alguna pobre criatura se atrevía a hundirlo el personalmente se encargaría de hacerle la vida imposible y no pararía hasta conseguirlo.

Pero a mí me daba exactamente igual, si se atrevía a ponerme un dedo encima las consecuencias serían peores que la otra vez.

Luego mire a Tom que venía más serio de lo normal, y eso no era buena señal, si alguien se atrevía a decirle algo, pobrecito de él.

Se sentó al lado mía sin ni siquiera mirarme a la cara o simplemente saludar, maleducado.

-Valla parece que Malfoy se ha recuperado ¿Qué bien no? Ya pensé que me había pasado un poco y la culpa empezaba a atormentarme-. Le mentí, en realidad no sentía ni una piza de pena por él, él solito se lo había buscado.

-En realidad no me importa en lo absoluto si se encontraba bien o mal-. Contesto sin ningún miramiento en la voz.

Y señoras y señores ahí está el verdadero Tom Riddle, alguien a quien no le importa los demás en lo más mínimo, aunque él lo muestre en público por dentro era alguien que pasaba del tema.

Ya podía alguien caerse enfrente suya golpearse la cabeza y abrírsela en dos que el pasaría olímpicamente de él.

-Cuanta preocupación por tu amigo-. Le dije sarcásticamente-

-¿Amigos? Yo no tengo de esos, más bien le diría conocidos-. Decía el con un tono burlón en su voz, bueno por lo menos ya no se encontraba tan serio y había alegrado un poco esa cara que tiene.

A los pocos segundos el profesor entro por las puertas, y tras mandar silencio durante un par de segundos de su túnica saco tres pequeños frasquitos de cristal que puso en su mesa, bajo la curiosa mirada de todos.

-Bien, me gustaría que alguien saliera aquí y me identificara las 3 pociones de aquí-. El silencio reino la sala, nadie se atrevía a salir, asi que tras dar un pequeño bufido eleve mi mano hacia arriba.

-Señorita Rouse, por favor acérquese aquí-. Me levante del asiento bajo la atenta mirada de todos puesta en mí.

Una vez que llegue a la mesa observe detenidamente los 3 frascos.

Cogí el primero en mis manos y lo observe mejor, poseía un brillo nacarado y en cuanto lo abrí un vapor ascendía formando unas inconfundibles espirales, sin duda esa era Amortentia.

Luego de ponerla de nuevo en la mesa cogí el segundo y lo miré fijamente, esa apariencia al barro y ese movimiento burbujeante lento, no me hacían falta más pruebas, aquello era poción Multijugos.

Y por fin cogí la última, era de un hermoso color dorado, era como oro fundido y unas gotas saltan como peces dorados por encima de la superficie. Aquello era Felix Felicis.

Aparte mi mirada de las pociones y la centre en el profesor.

-La primera se trata de Amortentia, el filtro del amor más fuerte del mundo, la segunda es la poción multijugos que es capaz de transformar al que la bebe en otra persona y por último, la tercera es Felix Felicis, también llamada suerte líquida-.

-Lo que me esperaba de ti Rouse, 10 puntos para Slytherin.- Concluyo el con una sonrisa, me indico con la mano que ya me podía sentar, y en ese pequeño trayecto me encontré a Bryan mirándome, lo mire y me guiño un ojo.

Mi corazón dio un pequeño brinco y me senté al lado de Tom con las mejillas rojas, cosa que el moreno se dio cuenta y me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Hoy trabajaremos la poción Felix Felicis también llamada suerte liquida, que le permite al bebedor ser afortunado durante cierto tiempo sin embargo si se toma en exceso puede resultar toxico-. Explico él.

-Así que junto a vuestra pareja haréis la poción y quien resulte ser la mejor de la clase se quedara con este pequeño frasco llena de ella-. Y con esas palabras todos nos pusimos manos a la obra, me levante de la mesa y me dirigí a coger los ingredientes, mientras que Tom se quedaba sentado.

Empecé a prepararla la poción bajo la atenta mirada de el sobre mí, seguía medianamente bien las indicaciones del libro aunque algunas veces el saltaba con pequeñas frases como "así" o "mejor hazlo así" entre otras cosas.

Me sentí muy contenta al ver el resultado, quedo exactamente como yo quería y no habría sido posible gracias a Tom.

El profesor empezó a ir en mesa por mesa comprobando uno por uno las pociones, por ahora ninguna era la ganadora.

Y la nuestra fue la última de todas, y tras unos segundo mirando minuciosamente el contenido una sonrisa se formó en su cara.

-¡Es perfecta! Sin duda la mejor, no me esperaba menos de vosotros-. Recitaba el eufórico.

-Aquí tenéis vuestra recompensa por el trabajo, usadla sabiamente-. Dijo el dejando el pequeño frasquito en la mesa, justo en medio de los dos.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos segundos ¿Quién se quedaría con ella? Y a los pocos segundos la clase dio por terminada.

Tom se levantó de su asiento y clavo su mirada azul en la mía.

-Quédatela tú a mí no me hace falta-. Y salió disparado de la clase, cogí el líquido entre mis manos y me quede un rato observándolo detenidamente. Y una idea cruzo mi cabeza.

Salí de la clase como alma que lleva el diablo, entre toda la multitud buscaba a Tom hasta que lo vi a escasos metros de mí y para mi suerte se encontraba solo.

-¡Riddle!-. Le grite llamando su atención, tras dar una pequeña corrida me situé enfrente suya, respire un par d veces intentando coger aire, a decir verdad nunca se me han dado muy bien los deportes.

-¿Qué quieres Rouse?-.

-No te he dado las gracias, mi hermana me ha dicho que ayer cuando me desmaye tú me llevaste a la enfermería y también quería darte las gracias por ayudarme con la poción, sin tu ayuda no lo hubiera conseguido. Así que muchas gracias-. Le dije con una sonrisa sincera que lo sorprendió un poco.

-No hace falta que me las des-. Fue lo único que dijo antes de darse la vuelta y empezar a marcharse, pero yo lo detuve cogiéndolo del brazo.

-¡Espera! Todavía no he terminado-.

-Pues venga, no tengo toda la mañana-. Decía el ya un poco molesto.

Cuando le solté el codo le cogí la mano y le puse la poción en ella y luego la cerré con mi mano.

-Quiero que te la quedes, considéralo un pago por ayudarme-. Le dije apartando mi mano de sobre la suya.

El solo se me quedo mirando un poco sorprendido y descolocado por mi acción.

-¡Evangeline!-. Pude reconocer la voz de mi hermana a varios metros detrás de mí.

-Nos vemos Riddle-. Me despedí yéndome de allí hacia mi gemela.

Tras otro interrogatorio por parte de mi hermana me dirigía hacia Historia de la magia, un poco aburrida para mi parecer pero no se le podía hacer nada.

El resto de las clases pasaron sin ningún problema y por fin llego mi querida tarde, ese maravilloso momento donde podrías descansar sin tener a ningún maestro haciendo cada dos por tres preguntas y demás.

Me encontraba sentada en la biblioteca, como siempre, seguí con la lectura que deje los otros días sobre las criaturas mágicas.

Y de repente una sensación de estar olvidando algo importante se me vino a la cabeza.

Me estruje el cerebro intentando recordar lo que pero nada, y entonces la luz se encendió en mi cabeza.

Mi cara palideció al momento y mi cuerpo se me congelo.

Me había olvidado el libro de mi familia en la enfermería.

Salí pitando hacia allí rezando para que nadie lo hubiera cogido y una vez que llegue mi suerte fue para peor, allí no había ningún rastro de él.

¡Mierda!

Bueno espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí, ya sabéis ante cualquier cosa me lo comunicáis en un hermoso review :D jaja y sin nada más que decir me marcho.

**¡Un abrazo!**


	5. Chapter 5

¡Buenas! Me paso por aquí para dejar el cuarto capítulo de esta historias, espero que os guste y que me dejeís algún hermoso reviews escribiéndome las opiniones :D Y sin nada más que alegar os dejo con el episodio.

**¡Un abrazo!**

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonta de olvidarme el libro en la enfermería? ¿Y si alguien descubría lo que había adentro escrito, o peor aún, le daba por practicar algún hechizo peligros? Por Merlín no me lo quiero ni imaginar.

En cuanto llegue a la enfermería busque a la enfermera por toda la habitación rápidamente, la encontré atendiendo a un muchacho que por lo visto tenía fiebre.

En cuanto termino de atenderlo me acerque a ella, al momento que me vio al lado suya jadeando y con la cara más blanca que la nieve su cara cambio a una de gran preocupación.

-Por Merlín señorita Rouse ¿Se encuentra usted bien? Estas parida como un muerto-. Puso sus cálidas manos sobre mi rostro inspeccionándome minuciosamente.

-Más o menos, pero ahora eso no importa, por casualidad esta mañana cuando me fui de aquí ¿no me deje olvidado un libro rojo sobre la mesa?-. Mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente esperando saber si ella lo tenía.

-Mmm… un libro de color llevó una mano hacia la barbilla mientras cerraba los ojos y se ponía a pensar seriamente

-¡Ah, ya me acuerdo! Pero debo de informarle que yo no lo tengo-. Simplemente genial, mi suerte iba de mal en peor ¿Qué sería lo siguiente?

-¿Q-quién lo tiene?-. Le pregunte un poco nerviosa, no sabía por qué pero tenía el presentimiento de que hoy no era mi mejor día.

-Pues resulta que poco después de que salieras corriendo de aquí como alma que lleva el diablo apareció el joven Riddle y le pedí que te lo devolviera cuando te viera-. Maravilloso, fantástico, espléndido, ahora sí que estaba totalmente jodida.

-Lo siento pero me tengo que ir, y gracias por decírmelo-. No le di tiempo a que me contestara que ya me encontraba saliendo corriendo por las puertas de allí. Ahora la pregunta era ¿Dónde se encontraría Tom en este momento?

Solo hubo un lugar que me vino a la mente rápidamente, la biblioteca. Me dirigí rápidamente hacia ella esperanzada de que se encontrara allí, pero me equivoque, no había ni rastro de él.

Luego fui al comedor, nada. A la sala común de Slytherin, pero nada, le pregunte a un par de personas si lo habían visto y todos me decían lo mismo, que no.

A continuación fui a los jardines por si se encontraba sentado por ahí o dando algún rodeo, ni un mísero rastro de su presencia.

Ya me estaba quedando sin opciones y los nervios empezaban a hacerse presente en mí.

Y entonces la luz se apareció ante mí como un milagro, a escasos metros de mi estaba Tom y por lo visto no estaba solo, colgado de su brazo como si de un koala se tratase había una muchacha de nuestra misma casa, no le di importancia a ella y me acerque rápidamente a él, llamando su atención de inmediato.

-Hasta que por fin te encuentro Riddle-. Le dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el ceño.

-Valla Rouse no sabía que era tan importante en tu vida-. Decía el con tono burlón produciendo que yo frunciera más el ceño.

-Déjate de tonterías, tengo que hablar contigo, a solas-. Dije mientras dirigí mi mirada hacia la muchacha.

-Parece que nos han estropeado nuestro pasea-. Ella se limitó a soltar un bufido y mandarme una mirada muy amistosa que digamos.

En cuanto cruzo la esquina por fin nos quedamos a solas, sin nadie que nos molestase, era hora de recuperar lo que es mío.

-Bueno Riddle creo que tienes algo que me pertenece ¿Cierto?-. Alcé las cejas mientras le preguntaba.

-¿Yo, algo que te pertenece? Mmm ahora mismo no me acuerdo, refréscame la memoria por favor-. A miles de kilómetros se podía notar que mentía.

-No te hagas el desentendido, la enfermera me ha dicho que te pidió que me lo devolvieras-.

-¡Ah! Te refieres a ese viejo libro rojo-.

-Sí, ese. Así que devuélvemelo-. Le pedí, bueno más bien le ordené, estaba acabando poco a poco con mi paciencia.

-Esas no son las palabras adecuadas para pedírmelo ¿no crees? ¿Qué tal un por favor?-. ¿Era cosa mía o Tom me estaba vacilando? Puse los ojos en blanco mientras soltaba un bufido, y esta vez clave mis ojos en los de él pero con algo de furia en ellos suspirando a la vez.

-Por favor-.

-¿Y si no quiero? ¿Me obligaras?-. Decía el con tono divertido.

-Tienes dos opciones Riddle, por las buenas o por las malas tú eliges.-

-¿Y que harás si elijo por las malas?-.

-No creo que te guste sufrir el mismo destino que Malfoy ¿no?-. Mi tono de voz cambio a uno más frio de lo normal.

-Cierto, aunque todavía sigo preguntándome cómo pudiste decir ese hechizo sin ninguna necesidad de varita-. El rumbo de esta conversación no me estaba gustando nada.

-Eso no te importa Riddle, y ahora ¿Me devolverás el libro, por favor?-. Estaba a punto de lanzarme sobre el para quitarle el maldito libro aunque fuera a golpes.

El solo se quedó mirándome fijamente durante unos segundos y de su túnica lo saco, y por fin pude respirar aliviada.

Me lo tendió lentamente y lo cogí entre mis manos, por fin pude acariciar de nuevo la vieja portada.

-¿Lo has leído?-. Ahora mismo la única duda que me carcomía la cabeza era esa, si es fuera el caso Tom me pediría muchas explicaciones que por supuesto le tendría que dar.

-Lo intente pero no pude, ese libro tiene algún hechizo que me ha impedido abrirlo y si lo forzaba un poco este me lo devolvía con pequeñas descargas eléctricas-. Eso sí que no me lo esperaba, al parecer yo era la única que podía leerlo y encima el mismo se protegía si alguien le hacía daño.

-Menos mal-. Susurre bajito, pero él claramente me pudo escuchar claramente.

-Aunque siento una gran curiosidad por saber que se esconde ahí dentro-.

-Se dice que la curiosidad mato al gato Riddle-. Le advertí.

-Pero murió sabiendo ¿no?-.

-Sí, pero al fin y al cabo murió. De todos modos tengo que darte las gracias quizás si lo hubiera cogido otra persona no lo hubiera visto más-. Por una parte me alegraba que lo tuviera el, quien sabe dónde habría acabado en manos de otras personas.

-No las des, pero todavía no me has respondido-. Parece que la curiosidad puede más que él, pues lo siento Tom te tendrás que quedar con ella porque no pienso decirte ni una palabra.

-Es… es…-. ¡Vamos Evangeline invéntate algo, cualquier cosa!

-¡Es mi diario! Lo suelo dejar tirado por ahí muchas veces jeje-. Le mentí mientras me arrascaba la nuca nerviosamente.

-Pues deberías de tener más cuidado no vaya a ser que alguien descubra tus más oscuros secretos-. Me quede como una estatua allí, ¿Era cosa mía o ahora mismo Tom me había enviado una indirecta bastante directa? Sin duda tenía que tener cuidado con él.

-No te preocupes los tengo bien guardados-. Le conteste cuando salí de mis pensamientos y se lo decía un poco más seria.

-Eso espero, me encantaría seguir charlando contigo pero tengo cosas que hacer-. Se despidió el pasando por al lado mía, sin embargo se paró justo a mi lado y me susurro unas palabras que me dejaron sin habla.

-Sé que escondes algo Rouse y ten por seguro que lo descubriré, eso ni lo dudes-. Y se fue de allí dejándome sola en el pasillo, tendría que andarme con más de un ojo cuando se tratase de él.

Me quede unos segundos procesando todo lo que me había pasado en un par de minutos, suspire y guarde aquel molesto libro en mi túnica mientras empezaba a andar.

Cuando llegue a la sala común me relaje tranquilamente en el sillón más grande junto a la chimenea y cerré los ojos.

Lleve mi mano hacia el colgante y lo acaricie lentamente ¿Cómo podía ese pequeño collar significar tanto? Tenía muchas preguntas rondando en mi cabeza y para ninguna tenía la respuesta.

Pero aquella tranquilidad se vio interrumpida cuando unas voces entraron en el mismo lugar, abrí mis ojos y observe a los intrusos.

Se trataba de un muchacho de piel morena, bastante morena diría yo, que hacia juego con su pelo y sus ojos.

Su acompañante era la misma que se encontraba con Tom, tenía el pelo largo de color oscuro y unos bonitos ojos verdes.

Me miraron durante unos segundos y se sentaron en un sofá justo al lado mío, hablaban bajito mientras me mandaban miradas indirectas que yo notaba enseguida.

De repente me sentí incomoda y se me había quitado las ganas de estar ahí, así que tal como hice hace un par de segundos me levante de allí y salí por las puertas.

Caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de Howarts cuando no tardo ni 5 segundos en que una voz me llamo a mis espaldas.

-¡Ey,Rouse!-. Reconocí inmediatamente la voz de Bryan que se acercaba a mí saludándome con una mano.

-Hola Austin ¿Qué tal estas?-. Le salude educadamente una vez que llego a mí.

-Llámame por mi nombre, no me gustan que lo hagan por mi apellido-. Me pidió amablemente el-

-Claro, pero tú me tienes que llamar por el mío ¿De acuerdo?-. Le pedí yo también a lo que el asintió animadamente.

-Vi que deambulabas por ahí y decidí hacerte un poco de compañía ¿Te importa?-. Me encantaba pasar el rato con él, en lo poco que habíamos hablado durante estos tres días siempre lograba sacarme una sonrisa con sus comentario.

-Por supuesto que no, es más, agradecería mucho tu compañía-.

-Genial, pues allá vamos. ¿Por cierto adónde vamos?-. Me pregunto inocentemente provocándome una carcajada.

-No lo sé, adonde el viento me lleve-. Le conteste mientras alzaba los hombros.

-Ohh bien, pues entonces allá vamos-. Me dijo el con una sonrisa, seguimos caminando durante unos cuantos de minutos, sin decir nada, nos bastaba con la simple compañía del uno al otro.

-A propósito pronto empezara la temporada de Quidditch ¿Iras a verme no?-. Pregunto el con un brillo de ilusión en sus ojos.

-¿Cuándo empieza?-. Pregunte curiosa.

-Pues la semana que viene empezaremos ya a entrenar para el primer partido. Yo soy el guardián de mi equipo, sin duda el mejor de todo Howarts-. Dijo el en tono arrogante provocando que luego se riera de sí mismo.

-Eso no lo dudo jajaja. No lo sé a lo mejor me presento a la prueba para ingresar en el equipo, siempre me ha gustado volar y creo que esta es una buena oportunidad-. Le aclare.

-Si no me equivoco a tu cas este año le falta un buscador, el que tenía ya se graduó y el puesto se quedó libre. Deberías de presentarte seguro que lo consigues-. Me animo él.

-¿Eso crees?-. Le pregunte con ilusión, el me asintió de inmediato.

-Pues decidido hablare con el capitán de mi casa para decirle que quiero ingresar-.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que a partir de ahora seremos enemigos ¿no?-. Pregunto el con un eje de tristeza en su voz.

-¿Pero no lo somos desde el primer días?-. Le dije mientras me reía.

-Pues tienes razón, los mejores enemigos charlan amistosamente y dan paseos por las tardes-. Luego estallamos en carcajadas.

-Entonces desde hoy somos oficialmente los mejores ami-enemigos que hay.- Le dije mientras le tendía la mano que el estrecho poco después.

-¡Los mejores!-. Exclamo el eufórico.

El resto de la tarde nos las pasamos de aquí para allá riéndonos de cualquier tontería, hablando sobre nuestras familias y cosas así.

Los padres de Bryan eran muggles y él fue el único mago que ha nacido en su familia, convirtiéndolo en alguien muy especial entre sus familiares.

Muchas veces me imaginaba como sería mi vida si hubiera nacido en una familia no-mágica, como sería llevar una vida tranquila y sin preocupaciones, sin duda todo lo contrario a lo que yo era.

El sol ya empezaba a ocultarse entre las montañas y nuestros estómagos rugían por algo de comida, no dirigimos tranquilamente al salón y todavía no había mucha gente, nos despedimos y cada uno se fue para su mesa.

Todavía no habían llegado ni Amanda ni Cristian sin embargo pude distinguir al mismo moreno de esta mañana.

Me senté a varios metros alejados de él intentando no llamar la atención, pero conseguí todo lo contrario, en cuanto puse mi trasero en el sillón el en un rápido movimiento se puso a mi lado.

-Parece que no nos han presentado adecuadamente, Devis Zabini, encantado-. Dijo el tendiéndome una mano que yo acepte poco después.

-Evangeline Rouse, el gusto es mío-.

-Sé de sobra quien eres todo el mundo habla de la paliza que le diste a Malfoy el primer día de clases-. Decía el en tono burlón.

-Valla por lo visto soy famosa ¿eh?-. Le dije sarcásticamente.

-Por supuesto, no todo el mundo va dejando Malfoys inconscientes por ahí y sale ileso después-.

-Gracias, supongo. Aunque no creo que se quede mucho tiempo con los brazos cruzados, seguro que pronto se vengara o algo por el estilo.- Le dije alzando los hombros.

-Bueno ya sabes cómo son ellos, pero no te preocupes seguro que sabrás darle de nuevo su merecido-. Decía el riéndose.

-Eso ni lo dudes-. Le dije con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Jajaja en realidad eres más divertida de lo que aparentas-.

-¿A qué te refieres?-. Le pregunté alzando una ceja.

-No te lo tomes a mal pero algunas veces se te por ahí sola o metida entre algún libro, da la sensación que no te gusta estar acompañada-. ¿Así era como se me veía en realidad alguien aburrida y sola? Eso no me lo esperaba y en el fondo me dolió un poquito.

-En realidad no se me da muy bien hacer amigos-. Le confesé con un poco de tristeza en mi voz.

-Pues entonces no te preocupes porque hoy acabad de ganar un nuevo amigo-. Me decía el sonriéndome, yo solo le sonreí y estaba dispuesta a comer cuando me interrumpió de nuevo.

-Por cierto hay una duda que me ha estado molestando desde el primer día, tu pelo es…-.

-¿Natural? Sí. Según mi madre mi abuela lo tenía igual y yo lo herede de ella-. Le mentí, en realidad nadie de mi familia lo había tenido así y eso me resultaba muy raro.

-¡Valla! Eres la primera persona que conozco en mi vida con ese color, es increíble-. Decía el ligeramente sorprendido.

Yo solo solté una pequeña carcajada, todas las personas solían tener la misma reacción al enterarse de que era natural y ya estaba más que acostumbrada.

-Bueno no te entretengo más y te dejo cenar tranquila-. Se disculpó.

-No te preocupes ha sido muy agradable hablar contigo-. Le sonreía mientras me daba la vuelta y empezaba a cenar.

A los minutos Amanda apareció y se sentó como siempre a mi lado.

El resto de la comida nos la pasamos hablando sin parar sobre cosas sin importancias o simplemente de tonterías.

Yo termine antes que ella y me fui de allí alegando que me encontraba muy cansada y me acostaría temprano, mentí, en realidad iría a buscar a Yuki, no la había visto desde esta mañana cuando me levante y eso me extraño un poco, normalmente me la encontraba en los cambios de clase la mayoría acompañada de Nagini y otras veces sola.

Me tranquilice al encontrarla jugueteando por ahí intentado atrapar a un mariposa, la cogí entre mis manos y me dirigí a la sala común.

Me puse el pijama rápidamente y me metí en mi cómoda cama, entregándome al instante a los brazos de Morfeo.

Espero que el capítulo os haya gustado tanto como a mí, y sin nada más que decir me marcho a la cama que ya es tarde xD

**¡Un abrazo!**


	6. Chapter 6

¡Holaa mis pequeñas criaturitas! ¿Qué tal estáis? Pues nada me paso por aquí para dejar el siguiente capítulo y siento mucho la tardanza quería subir el episodio hace algunos días pero es que he estado muy liada con los exámenes :( perdonadme. En fin espero que os este gustando como va avanzando la historia y eso :D y sin nada más que decir me voy y os dejo leer tranquilamente el episodio.

**-Sueño de Evangeline-**

Oscuridad, otra vez, soledad, de nuevo, ¿Acaso estaba destinada a hundirme en la fría y aterradora oscuridad? Quién sabe.

Aquí me encontraba, como la otra vez en un lugar vacío donde reinaba el silencio y no se podía ver nada más que tu propio cuerpo.

Comencé a caminar lentamente sin rumbo fijo, luego empecé a mover más rápidos mis piernas, corría, la adrenalina circulaba por todo mi cuerpo y mi corazón iba a 100.

De repente enfrente de mí apareció una puerta, de color blanco y con el pomo dorado.

Alce mi mano hacia ella y la abrí, preparándome para lo que me encontraría adentro, en cuanto empuje la puerta una luz me cegó haciendo que me tapara rápidamente con el brazo.

Cuando pude acostumbrarme a la claridad observe detenidamente el lugar, me encontraba en un enorme salón de baile decorado lujosa y elegantemente.

La música clásica no tardó en hacerse notar y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cientos de personas se encontraban bailando alrededor de mí, vestían preciosos vestidos de época acompañados de elegantes máscaras que iba a juego.

Una figura paso rápidamente por al lado de mi llamando inmediatamente mi atención y en 1 segundo pude reconocerla, se trataba de mi otro yo del pasado.

Llevaba un precioso vestido de color rojo que marcaba muy bien su cuerpo acompañado de una sencilla pero bonita mascara de color negro que conjuntaban muy bien con sus azulados ojos.

Haciéndome hueco entre la gente conseguí seguirle el paso hasta llegar a un grupo de jóvenes que charlaban animadamente.

Estuvieron conversando durante unos minutos y luego uno de los muchachos le pidió a ella bailar, a lo que acepto gustosamente.

Luego bailo un par de veces más con otros muchachos haciendo que toda la gente se situaran a su alrededor formando un circulo mientras observaban a la pareja bailar.

Y entonces lo vi, como si de un cazador esperando a que su presa bajara la guardia para cazarlo se tratara, se encontraba el causante de los futuros problemas de ella.

Y cuando vio su oportunidad no espero a lanzarse hacia ella, observe como se acercó a su oído y le susurraba algo haciendo que ella se sonrojara hasta las orejas.

Luego le extendió la mano para preguntarle si quería acompañarlo en su baile, a lo que ella no tardo en aceptar gustosa.

Tras un par de piezas de música él la condujo hasta un pequeño balcón algo apartado de los demás.

Volví a hacerme hueco entre los invitados y por fin pude llegar hasta ellos, sin embargo la escena que estaba viendo me quede quieta en la puerta, ellos se estaban besando.

De repente la imagen se empezó a volver borrosa y un agudo y muy molesto pitido se hizo presente en mi cabeza, lleve rápidamente mis manos hacia mis oídos intentando no escucharlo pero era completamente imposible ya que el sonido se escuchaba solo en el interior de mi cabeza, cada segundo que pasaba sonaba más fuerte y caí de rodillas en el suelo quejándome del dolor de cabeza que tenía.

Me levante de la cama sobresaltada, empapada de sudor y con la respiración a mil.

¿Acaso eso que había soñado era otro pedazo del pasado? ¿Y porque me lo mostraban? Eran muchas preguntas y para ninguna tenia las repuestas.

Un dolor punzante se hizo de nuevo presente en mi cabeza y era como si todavía estuviera oyendo ese molesto pitido.

Me quede sentada en la cama durante unos minutos, esperando a que se me pasara un poco el dolor, pero no lo conseguí.

Me prepare tan rápido como pude intentando no despertar a Amanda que dormía plácidamente mientras hablaba en sueños, en cuanto salí de la sala común me dirigí rápidamente hacia la enfermería dispuesta a pedirle a ella una poción para calmar el dolor.

Para mi suerte la enfermera no se encontraba ocupada con nada y pudo atenderme rápidamente sin problemas, no tardo en traerme la poción que yo tome sin pensármelo dos veces.

Pude notar el amargo sabor del aquel líquido bajar por mi garganta y en cuestión de segundos el dolor empezó a desaparecer poco a poco hasta irse por completo y así poder suspirar aliviada.

Tras darle las gracias y convencerla de que solo había sido un pequeño malestar me fui de allí antes de que decidiera que me quedaría allí a descansar.

Por el camino no pude evitar volver a pensar en el sueño que había tenido, intentaba no darle mucha importancia a aquello pero sin embargo era imposible, desde que había encontrado aquel libro junto al colgante en la habitación no había parado de pasarme cosas raras y sinceramente espero que no me suceda nada más.

¿Pero qué significaba aquello? ¿Acaso me mostraba el pasado por alguna razón? ¿Sería esto alguna clase de señal o algo así? Puf ni idea, eran tantas cosas en las que pensar.

-Vaya vaya pero mira a quién tenemos aquí, nada más y nada menos que ha Rousse a ti te quería ver yo. ¿Pensaste que después de humillarme delante de todo el mundo te irías de rositas por ahí?-. La inconfundible voz del rubio me saco de mis pensamientos, levante la mirada y me encontré con sus ojos de color gris mirándome con un poco de enfado.

-Malfoy-. Le dije seria.

-Así me llamo-. Dijo burlón.

-¿Qué quieres?-. Pregunte con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Tu qué crees? Sin duda ya lo tienes que saber, quiero venganza-.

-¿Venganza? No me vengas con tonterías rubio, sabes más que yo que te lo buscaste tu solito-. Le recrimine cruzándome de brazos y levantando una ceja.

-Creo que la que tienes que dejar de decir tonterías eres tú, ese idiota de Griffyndor no miraba por donde iba y choco conmigo-. Me dijo con el tono de voz un poco más alto.

-¡No lo llames idiota!-. Le grite enfadada.

-¿O qué? ¿Me lo vas a impedir? Yo lo puedo llamar como a mí me dé la gana y ni tú ni nadie me lo impedirá-. Declaro él en tono desafiante.

-Mira Malfoy es muy temprano de pelearme contigo ¿qué tal si hacemos como si todo esto no hubiera pasado, pasando el uno del otro? Sabes que nuestros padres se llevan muy bien desde siempre y no me gustaría darle el disgusto de que sus hijos se pelean a muerte en el colegio-. Le aclare intentando acabar con aquella tonta discusión.

-En eso tienes razón, sin embargo ¿Qué saco yo de todo esto?-. Empezó a acercarse poco a poco a mí y con cada paso que el daba yo retrocedía uno hasta que mi espalda hizo contacto con la fría pared.

-¿A q-qué te refieres?-. Le pregunte un poco nerviosa debido a la cercanía entre los dos.

Me arrincono a la pared poniendo un brazo al lado de mi cabeza fue acercando poco a poco su cara la mía que pareciese que tenía la intención de besarme, pero no lo hizo.

-Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero, es decir, eres muy hermosa y tienes muy buen cuerpo seguro que podríamos llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo ¿no crees?-. Dijo cogiéndome de la barbilla y levantando mi cara hasta quedar a la misma altura que la suya.

Entonces mi mente hiso una especie de ¡Click! y supe perfectamente a lo que se estaba refiriendo, el muy cerdo creería que caería en sus redes, pero que equivocado estaba, me arme de valor y lo mire desafiante.

-¡¿Pero tú de qué vas?! ¡Ni en un millón de años me acostare contigo!-. Le grite llena de furia dándole un empujón que casi lo tiro al suelo.

-¿Sabes? Muchas chicas estarían en el cielo si tuvieran esta oportunidad-. Me dijo levantando los hombros.

-¡Pues ya sabes ve y pídeselo a otra!-. Le grite con la furia recorriendo mis venas.

-Pues tú te lo pierdes querida-. Dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

-¡No te preocupes que no me pierdo nada del otro mundo y si me disculpas tengo mejores cosas que hacer!-. Le grite mientras me daba la vuelta y empezaba a ir en dirección contraria.

-¡Aunque te garantizo una cosa Rousse!-. Me dijo alzando la voz debido a la lejanía llamando mi atención, me pare en seco y lo volví a mirar fríamente.

-¡¿Y ahora qué quieres?!- Pregunte enfadada.

-Te garantizo que de aquí a final del curso caerás rendida a mis pies, eso te lo prometo-.

-¡Ni en tus mejores sueños Malfoy!-. Le dije y salí de allí hecha un basilisco.

¿Pero que se creía este? ¿Que acostándome con el todo se olvidaría? Que equivocado estaba, antes muerta que compartir cama con un niñato arrogante como él.

Aunque todo había que admitirlo, Malfoy era atractivo, bastante atractivo, por donde iba dejaba un rastro de muchachas babeando por él, pero eso no tenía nada que ver para creerse que podía hacer lo que quisiera.

Qué manera más buena de empezar el día ¿no? espero que el resto lo pase tranquilamente pero en fin, nunca se sabe que puede pasar en Howarts.

Tras un camino donde no pare de refunfuñar y hablar sola como una loca, llegue al comedor, al mismo tiempo que yo entraba Tom también lo hacía.

-Buenos días Riddle-. Le salude con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Rousse, ¿Qué tal amaneciste?-. Me pregunto educadamente.

-Pues bien, aunque un poco movidito la verdad-. Le dije mientras hacia torcía la boca acordándome de lo ocurrido recientemente con Abraxas. Tom solo me miro con una cara que mostraba curiosidad.

Hoy me senté junto a Tom, ni Amanda ni Cristian habían llegado todavía y era al lado de él o al lado de una muchacha que me miraba con una cara de muy pocos amigos.

Me puse a desayunar tranquilamente cuando la sensación de que alguien me observaba se me hizo presente en el cuerpo.

Levante la mirada dispuesta a averiguar quién era el causante de aquella sensación y me encontré con la achocolatada mirada de Bryan, en cuanto nuestras miradas hicieron contacto el no tardo en guiñarme un ojo.

Al instante una cálida sensación me invadió, note una extraña sensación en el estómago y mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo rápidamente.

Yo le envié una tímida sonrisa y agache la cabeza avergonzada mientras miraba mi plato, al cabo de unos segundos levante de nuevo la mirada y él no me quitaba la vista de encima.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan amiga de ese Griffyndor?-. Me pregunto Tom muy serio.

-¿De Bryan? Pues desde que tú y Malfoy decidieron avergonzarle en el pasillo delante de todos-. Le conteste mirándolo directamente a sus oscuros ojos azules.

-No fue mi culpa que no viera por donde iba-.

-Que gracia, esa misma frase me la acaba de decir Malo hace poco-. Le dije divertida.

-¿Malfoy? ¿Has hablado con él?-. Pregunto curioso.

-Sí, digamos que tuvimos esta mañana una interesante charla-.

-¿De qué hablasteis?-. Volvió a preguntar.

-Cosas sin importancia, no te preocupes. Pero supongo que gracias a vosotros he podido conocer a un chico encantador-. Le dije con una sonrisa sincera mientras volvía a mirar a Bryan.

De repente la cara del moreno paso a ser tan blanca como la nieve y se movió muy incómodo en su sitio incluso podía decir que con miedo, rompió el contacto entre nosotros y empezó a desayunar algo nervioso.

No sabía porque pero me daba la sensación de que cierto moreno que se encontraba al lado mía tenía mucho que ver con el repentino comportamiento del Griffyndor.

Me gire a ver a Tom y lo vi mirando a Bryan fría y desviadamente. Hombre ¿Quién los entiende? En fin.

Solté un bufido mientras ponía los ojos en blanco y por fin pude concentrarme en desayunar tranquilamente.

Tras unas clases que se me pasaron más lentas de lo normal por fin llego la tarde y ahora mismo me encontraba buscando al capitán del equipo pero tenía un problema, no sabía ni cómo ni que apariencia tenía el chaval, vamos bien encaminados.

Lo mejor sería preguntarle a alguien de mi casa, así que me dirigí a la sala común, allí siempre había alguien y así tendría una oportunidad.

Y no me equivoque, allí sentadito como quien no quiere la cosa se encontraba Tom tranquilamente leyendo un libro junto al fuego. ¿Era cosa mía o últimamente nos encontrábamos muy seguido los dos? Bueno no importa.

-¿Riddle?-. Le llame captando su atención.

-¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar al capitán del equipo de Quidditch?-.

-¿A Morgan? ¿Para qué lo buscas?-. Pregunto curioso.

-Bueno me he enterado que falta un buscador en el equipo y me gustaría ocupar el puesto-. Le aclare.

-¿Tu, entrar en el equipo?-. Dijo el en tono burlón.

-Sí ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?-. Fruncí el ceño debido a su respuesta.

-No, ninguno. Es solo que Morgan es algo exigente a la hora de elegir sus jugadores y bueno en el equipo no hay chicas y pensé que te sentirías incomoda entre todos ellos-.

-¿Preocupado por mi Riddle?-. Dije burlonamente.

-Más bien preocupado por el equipo, no quiero que seas un estorbo a la hora de jugar-. Aclaro el con su típica sonrisa.

-¡¿Un estorbo? Tu sí que eres un estorbo! ¡No dirás lo mismo cuando me veas en el equipo!-. Le grite enfadada.

-Espero verlo pronto-. Sonrió el.

Juro que algún día haré que se traje ese maldito orgullo suyo, lo juro por Merlín.

-¿Y ahora me vas a decir de una maldita vez donde se encuentra ese tal Morgan?-. Le dije ya perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía.

-Ese no es el lenguaje apropiado para una señorita ¿no crees?-.

-Me importa un pepino si te gusta o no como hablo, solo quiero que me digas donde puedo encontrarlo que no tengo toda la tarde-. Le espete mosqueada intentado aguantar las ganas de sacarle la verdad a base de hechizos.

-Lo vi hace un momento dirigirse hacia el despacho del director-. Por fin, ya pensaba que no me lo iba a decir nunca.

-¿Ves lo fácil que ha sido? Seguro que si me lo hubieras dicho desde un principio nos habríamos ahorrado toda esta charla-. Le recrimine.

-No te preocupes me gusta mucho "charlar" contigo-. Se burló él. Yo solo lo mire una vez más y me di la vuelta dispuesta a irme.

-Gracias Riddle-. Le dije mientras empezaba a andar hacia la salida pero su voz hizo que me detuviera de nuevo.

-Por cierto Rousse-.

-¿Qué?-. Le pregunte suspirando.

-No deberías de enfadarte tanto o si no te saldrán las arrugas más pronto de lo normal-. Dijo el mostrando esa típica sonrisa suya.

-¡Agg!-. Y Salí de allí con un cabreo de mil demonios, ¿Cómo podía aquel sujeto enfadarme tanto con unas simples palabras? Sin duda algún día lo pondría en su sitio.

Y tras otro camino lleno de refunfuños y decir cosas sin ningún sentido llegue a la estatua que daba al despacho del director, decidí esperar un poco a que el susodicho bajara.

Un ruido me llamo la atención y pude ver al muchacho salir del interior de las escaleras. Lo observe bien era alto, bastante alto, casi me sacaba dos cabezas de altura, tenía el pelo corto de color marrón claro con algunos toques rubios y unos pequeños ojos de color miel.

-¿Morgan?-. Le pregunte llamando su atención.

-El mismo que viste y calza-. Dijo el girándose hacia mí.

-Menos mal, me moriría de vergüenza si me hubiera equivocado de persona-. Dije suspirando un poco aliviada.

-Pues aquí me tienes ¿Para qué me buscabas?-.

-Bueno he oído por ahí, que falta un buscador en el equipo y me gustaría entrar y ocupar ese puesto-. Le aclare.

-Mmm primero que nada quiero que sepas que soy un poco exigente a la hora de elegir a los jugadores y que si veo que no estas a la altura de mis expectativas no durare en echarte-. Me dijo mientras me miraba de arriba abajo inspeccionándome minuciosamente.

-Ya lo sé, pero confío plenamente en que estaré a la altura y que no os defraudare-. Le aclare llena de confianza.

-Me gusta tu altitud, seguro ya llena de optimismo. Bien te haré una prueba para comprobar que es cierto lo que dices. ¿Te viene bien el viernes después de clases?-. Me pregunto.

-Allí estaré sin falta-. Le espete alegre.

-Genial, espero que esa determinación la demuestres en el campo-.

-Por supuesto que no-. Le volví a decir llena de confianza en mí misma.

-Bien, me encantaría quedarme un rato más pero me tengo que ir a hacer un par de cosas, nos vemos Rousse-. Se despidió el. Un momento ¿Cómo sabia el mi nombre sin en ningún momento se lo dije? Vaya parece que todo el mundo me conoce y que yo no conozco a nadie, pues está bien la cosa.

Bien, ya tenía el lugar y la hora solo me quedaba esperar a que estos días se pasaran rápidos y por fin podría hacer la prueba, solo espero hacerlo bien y no hacer la tonta delante de todo el equipo debía centralizarme en que lo haría bien, eso es.

Los siguientes días se pasaron rápidos y por fin llego el viernes, a cada segundo y minuto que pasaba notaba como la sensación de que tenía miles de mariposas en mi estómago aumentaba, mis manos me sudaban y llevar los guantes no me ayudaba mucho la verdad.

Tras la última clase le pedí a Amanda que me acompañar a lo que ella acepto gustosa.

-Vamos Evangeline no tienes por qué estar nerviosa, solo es una prueba de nada-. Intentaba tranquilizarme ella mientras nos dirigíamos al campo.

-Ya lo se, pero no puedo evitarlo. ¿Y si cuando estoy volando me resbalo y me caigo al suelo?-. Le dije yo.

-Por Merlin Evangeline no digas tonterías, seguro que lo haces genial confía en mi-. Me dijo ella poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro, yo solo le sonreí un poco más calmada y seguimos andando. El resto del camino nos la pasamos en silencio y por fin llegamos al sitio del toque de queda.

-Vaya Rouse pensé que ya no vendrías-. Me dijo el un poco burlón.

-Te dije que no faltaría Morgan-. Le respondí yo intentando ocultar mi nerviosismo.

-Eso veo, bueno empecemos de una vez. Supongo que ya sabrás como va esto del Quidditch ¿no? ¿O hace falta que te lo explique?-.

-No te preocupes me he informado perfectamente antes de venir-. Le aclare.

-Pues mejor así me ahorras trabajo. Entonces te diré lo que tienes que hacer. ¿Ves esta pelota? Bien, yo la manejare con mi varita y tú tendrás que atraparla ¿De cuerdo? No es algo muy difícil-. Me informo el sacándose una pequeña pelota del bolsillo, era más o menos del mismo tamaño que la Snitch pero esta sin embargo era de color marrón oscuro.

Me tendió una escoba que el tenia y yo me sube a ella, di una pequeña patada en el suelo y me eleve en el aire.

-¡Veamos lo que puedes hacer!-. Me grito el a la vez que lanzaba la esfera al cielo y empezaba a moverla con su varita.

Al instante me dirigí hacia ella rápidamente, entonces el moreno empezó a moverla de un lado hacia otro, yo la perseguía sin parar estuve a punto de atraparla un par de veces pero el enseguida la movía hacia otro lado.

De repente empezó a elevarla hacia arriba yo intenta ir mas más rápido y pude rozar la rugosa textura de la pelota con las yemas de mis dedos.

Pero entonces volvió a ir hacia abajo en picado, no me daba cuenta que poco a poco estaba cogiendo más velocidad de lo normal y que si no paraba ahora me estrecharía contra el suelo.

Aunque en ese momento no le di importancia y yo seguí yendo rápidamente hacia abajo, un empujoncito más y la tendría entre mis manos.

Y por fin la pude atrapar, pero cuando me di cuenta me encontraba a escasos metros del suelo e iba a mucha velocidad, agarre fuertemente el palo de mi escoba y sacando fuerza de quien sabe dónde empecé a tirar y a frenar poco a poco, pero no la suficiente, hice más fuerza aun y en un momeo pensé que incluso partiría debido al esfuerzo.

Pero tras un leve contratiempo pude aterrizar, aunque estuve a punto de caerme al poner los pies en el suelo pero conseguí mantener el equilibrio.

Me quede unos segundos en la misma posición con la respiración a 100 y la adrenalina recorriendo todo mi cuerpo desde la punta de los dedos del pie hasta el ultimo de mis cabellos blancos.

-¡Evangeline eso ha sido increíble! Por un momento pensé que acabarías por comerte el suelo pero entonces empezaste a frenar y ¡pum! aterrizaste como si nada hubiera pasado-. Decía ella eufórica mientras se acercaba rápidamente hacia mí.

-Jones tiene razón ha sido increíble, te felicito-. Dijo el moreno.

-¿Entonces cumplo con tus expectativas?-. Le decía mientras me bajaba de la escoba y se la pasaba junto a la pelota.

-Las cumple y de sobra, sin duda eres digna de ocupar el puesto. Bienvenida al equipo Rouse-. Me felicito el estrechándome la mano a modo de saludo que yo correspondí con una gran sonrisa de victoria surcando mi rostro.

-Por cierto los entrenamientos empezaran la semana que viene espero que vengas llena de energía-. Me informó el.

-Por supuesto-. Tras despedirme de Morgan salí de allí super contenta junto a Amanda.

Nada ni nadie podría estropear la alegría que sentía en ese momento, aunque sabia que el día del partido me estaría muriendo de nervios, pero ahora eso no me importaba en lo mas mínimo seguro que ya me las apañaría cuando llegara el momento.

Llegue junto a la rubia a la sala común, necesitaba sentarme un rato para descansar un poco junto al fuego de la chimenea.

Nos pasamos ahí el resto de la tarde charlando y riendo animadamente en los sillones de la sala.

Y tras una larga cena donde comí hasta reventar pude acurrucarme en las suaves sábanas de mi cama acabando ahí un ajetreado día.

¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Y bueno qué os ha parecido el episodio? Espero que os haya gustando y no dudéis en dejarme vuestra opinión en un hermoso review que yo agradeceré mucho *-* en fin pues sin nada más que decir me retiro y intentare no tardar demasiado con el siguiente episodio :D

¡Un abrazo psicológico :3!


	7. Chapter 7

¡Hola de nuevo! :D Siento de nuevo la tardanza pero es que no he tenido en esta semana ni 5 minutos para poder escribir el capítulo, maldito instituto :,( jajaja en fin, aquí os dejo el séptimo capitulo donde habrá algunas escenitas con Tom jiiji xD, bueno y solo espero que os guste el capítulo tanto como a mí :3

**¡Un saludo! (^-^)/**

Abrí mis ojos lentamente mientras me incorporaba poco a poco en la mullida cama, estire mis brazos produciendo que estos emitieran un pequeño crujido de huesos, esta noche había dormido realmente bien, como si hubiera estado sobre un montón de suaves nubes.

Mire alrededor con los ojos todavía entrecerrados y vi que Amanda ya no se encontraba en su cama, cuando mire el pequeño reloj que tenía en mi mesita de noche vi que ya era cerca de mediodía.

Al ser hoy sábado me di el pequeño caprichito de dormir un par de horas más, me levante de la cama y mire hacia la ventana, el cielo estaba despejado y se podía ver claramente el cielo azul.

Tras una larga ducha donde casi salgo con los dedos hechos unas pasas me vestí, esta vez opte por cambiar el uniforme diario por unos cómodos pantalones vaqueros junto a un jersey de color azul marino y a diferencia de mi típica trenza me puse una larga y ondulada cola de caballo.

Me puse la túnica, mis inconfundibles guantes y me mire por última vez en el espejo, ya estaba lista, al instante mi estómago emitió un gruñido dando señal de que quería que lo alimentase.

Cogí a la pequeña Yuki y la metí como siempre en el bolsillo de la túnica, salí de la sala común y me dirigí a las cocinas del colegio.

En cuanto llegue los elfos me atendieron para que no me faltase de nada y que estuviera completamente satisfecha, y lo consiguieron, un poco más y salía de allí con 3 kilos más.

Después de salir de allí me di una vuelta por los alrededores viendo como algunos estudiantes charlaban tranquilamente o simplemente disfrutaban de un día de descanso sentados en la suave hierba del jardín.

Pero la pregunta que ahora me rondaba era ¿Qué podría hacer en un día tan bueno como hoy? Podría hacer los deberes que han mandado y así quitármelos ya de encima, bah mejor los dejaba para mañana.

O simplemente podría ir a la biblioteca como siempre a sumergirme de nuevo en algún interesante libro, sí, creo que eso es lo mejor.

Y con aquel objetivo en mente me dirigí hacia allí, en cuanto llegue solo había dos o tres alumnos, mejor, contra menos gente mejor.

Cogí al menos 3 libros que me llamaron la atención y me senté donde siempre, en una mesa que estaba al lado de la ventana donde tenía una bonita vista del Lago Negro.

Llevaba cerca de una hora leyendo cuando Yuki se despertó y se salió de mi bolsillo subiéndose a la mesa donde se puso a juguetear, por accidente cayó un libro al suelo y entonces pude oír una especia de quejido que más bien era parecido a un siseo.

-_¡Oye, ten másss cuidado!_-. Cuando mire para abajo me encontré a cierta serpiente siendo aplastada por el reciente libro caído.

-_¡Oh Nagini lo sssiento!-_. Me disculpe con ella hablándole en su mismo idioma y quitando el pesado tomo de encima.

_-La próxima vez te másss cuidado por favor_-. Se quejó ella un poco enfadada.

-_De acuerdo, pero sssolo ha sssido un pequeño accidente ¿Me perdonasss?-_. Le pedí amablemente.

-_Vale, pero sssolo porque eresss tu_-. Me dijo ella comprensiva.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan amiga de mi serpiente?-. Dijo una tercera voz allí presente, levante los ojos y ahí enfrente mía se encontraba Tom mirándome con una ceja alzada.

-Bueno el primer día nos encontramos y desde entonces somos amigas-. Le respondí yo mientras volvía a bajar la cabeza para sonreírle amablemente a Nagini.

-Mmm-. Fue lo único que me contestó el mientras deslizaba la silla que se encontraba enfrente mía y se sentaba, ni siquiera fue capaz de preguntarme, maleducado. Pero en fin, era Tom Riddle ¿Que te puedes esperar de él? Tan impredecible como siempre. Yo solo lo mire por un par de segundos más y volví a centrarme en la lectura.

-Aún sigo preguntándome cómo es posible que seas capaz de hablar, parsel, es decir, muy poca gente por no decir casi nadie tiene este extraño don-. Dijo el volviendo a interrumpir mi lectura.

-Yo también me lo pregunto muchas veces, nadie de mi familia lo posee aparte de mí-. Le respondí yo sin mirarlo y alzando los hombros.

-Ya veo ¿Sabes Rousse? Eres realmente interesante-. Soltó el de repente, yo clave mis ojos en los suyos con las cejas en alto, aquello me había tomado desprevenida.

-¿En serio?-. Le pregunte yo, al instante otro punzante dolor en la cabeza me alerto, sabía perfectamente de que se trataba, Tom estaba intentando leerme la mente, de nuevo.

Yo solo me concentre un poco más en forzar la protección y la sensación desapareció segundos después.

-Por supuesto, no solo eres poseedora de un don muy extraño, si no que eres una de las muy pocas personas que han conseguido proteger sus recuerdos de mí, e incluso fuiste capaz de formular un hechizo sin la necesidad de ningúna varita. Sin duda eres un gran misterio, un misterio que estoy decidido a descubrir por supuesto-. Declaro el con su típica sonrisa.

-¿Eso es un declaración Riddle?-. Le pregunto yo con tono burlón.

-Puedes tomártelo como tú quieras Rousse, pero quiero que sepas que no dudare en conseguir descubrir lo que estas escondiendo-. Me declaro el un poco serio.

-Entonces adelante, te invito a que lo intentes-. Le respondí yo con una sonrisa socarrona.

-¿Me estas retando Rousse?-. Pregunto el pícaramente.

-Puedes tomártelo como tú quieras-. Le respondí yo repitiéndole las mismas palabras que él me dijo anteriormente.

-Sin duda no eres como las demás-. Dijo el levantándose de la silla y pasando por a lado mí, sin embargo se paró cerca de mí y acerco sus labios a mi oído.

-¿Y sabes qué? Eso me gusta y no miento cuando digo que descubriré todo lo relacionado a ti. Solo te quiero advertir que cuando el momento llegue no podrás dar marcha atrás, Evangeline-. Me susurro lentamente en mi oído provocándome un escalofrió que recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

Y con esa repentina confesión salió de allí dejándome muy sorprendida, no sabía porque pero con solo recordar la forma en que dijo mi nombre hacia que mi corazón pegara un pequeño brinco y que una extraña sensación se formara en mi estómago.

¿Porque reaccionaba de esa manera? Es decir, solo era Tom Riddle, el siempre arrogante-y-señor-yo-soy-perfecto, entonces ¿porque mi nombre sonaba tan malditamente bien cuando él lo pronunciaba?

¿Acaso estaba empezando a ver a Tom como algo más que un simple compañero? ¡No! Eso era imposible ¿cierto? ¿Yo enamorada de él? Por Merlín, es como decir que Abraxas se ha enamorado de una hija de muggles ¡una auténtica locura! Aunque no imposible.

Sin embargo debería de empezar a tener más cuidado con él, quien sabe o que es capaz de hacer por tal de averiguar lo que quiere, ¿y si algún día llegara a descubrir los poderosos hechizos que guarda el diario en su interior o peor aún, que viera mis memorias del pasado? Seguro que luego me trincharía a preguntas que yo tendría que contestar sí o sí.

A partir de ahora tendría que dormir con un ojo bien abierto, o si no luego me arrepentiría mucho.

El fin de semana se pasó muy rápido y con ella la primera semana de colegio finalizo.

Hoy lunes, por fin darían comienzo a los entrenamientos de Quiddditch para empezar a prepararnos para el primer partido.

Según me había dicho Amanda el primer partido era Slytherin contra Griffyndor y que este se hacía en la segunda semana de Noviembre.

Sin duda me gustaba mucho la idea de jugar contra Bryan, quería saber que tan bueno en el campo era y quería averiguar si lo era tanto como el decía.

Después de las clases, donde nada interesante paso, me dirigí a mi habitación para cambiarme, debía de ponerme el uniforme de entrenamiento.

Una vez que lo hice me di cuenta que iba 5 minutos tarde al toque de queda y eso me hizo que saliera como una bala hacia el campo, sin embargo por el camino me encontré a mi hermana.

-¡Evangeline! ¿Dónde vas vestida así?-. Me pregunto ella extrañada mirándome de arriba a abajo.

-Me dirigía ahora mismo al campo de Quidditch para empezar a entrenar-. Le respondí yo con simpleza.

-¿Quiddicht? ¿Entrenar? ¡¿No me digas que estas en el equipo?!-. Me pregunto ella realmente sorprendida.

-Pues sí, ¿tan extraño es?-. Alcé una ceja.

-Bueno viniendo de ti me espero cualquier cosa, pero de todos modos me lo tendrías que haber dicho-. Su tono de voz cambio a uno un poco molesto.

-Siento no habértelo dicho, lo siento pero me tengo que ir, hasta luego-. Me despedí de ella y salí de allí corriendo sin dejar que ella me dijera nada más.

Cuando llegue al punto de encuentro todos se encontraban esperándome.

-¡Siento haber tardado!-. Me disculpe una vez que llegue a ellos.

-No te preocupes, acabamos de llegar-. Me respondió Morgan comprensivo.

-Bueno chicos quiero presentarles a la nueva buscadora del equipo, Evangeline Rousee, espero que la tratéis bien-. Me presento el a los demás.

Entre ellos pude reconoces a Devis Zabini que me saludo con una encantadora sonrisa que yo correspondí gustosa.

Pero lo que no me esperaba era que a su lado se encontraba Tom mirándome fijamente, por lo visto el también era un jugador del equipo, se lo tenía bien calladito ¿eh?

Y la gota que colmó el vaso fue que al lado de él apareció Abraxas que no tardo en guiñarme un ojo.

Lo que me faltaba.

\- Bien te presentare al resto del equipo y que papel cumple cada uno de ellos. Empezare por mí, como ya sabes mi nombre es Adam Morgan y soy el guardián del equipo. Ellos son Devis Zabini y Arthur Brown ellos son los bateadores-. Me informo el capitán mientras señalaba a los dos nombrados, observe al tal Arthur, era un muchacho alto de bonitos ojos azules y cabello castaños que me saludo con una sonrisa.

-Luego están Edward Cooper, Tom Riddle y Abraxas Malfoy que son nuestros cazadores y finalmente estas tú, nuestra nueva buscadora-. Observe un poco a Edward, a decir verdad era un poco bajo para ser un chico de su edad, pelo rubio oscuro y grandes ojos grises que también me saludo con una sonrisa.

-Vaya Rouse parece que lo has conseguido, te felicito por ello-. Me dijo Tom llamando mi atención, sin embargo había algo en su tono de voz que me daba indicios de que se estaba riendo de mí.

-Creo recordar que te que lo conseguiría y que luego te lo restregaría por la cara, pero por lo que veo no esperaba encontrarte también en el equipo-. Le recrimine un poco seria.

-La vida es una caja de sorpresas ¿no crees?-

-Tienes razón, pero debo decirte que algunas sorpresas son más agradable que otras-. Le dije intentado mandarle una indirecta que por lo que veo la capto bastante bien.

-Siento interrumpir vuestra pelea de enamorados pero creo que deberíamos de empezar cuanto antes el entrenamiento-. Dijo Morgan un tanto divertido ante la escena que estaba viendo.

Yo solo mire seriamente una vez más a Tom y me di la vuelta haciendo como la que no había oído las palabras del capitán.

Y con eso el entrenamiento dio comienzo por fin, y entre algunas bromas por parte de Zabini, algunos comentarios indecentes por ahí y algunas que otras miradas con doble sentido que me echaba Abraxas el día dio por terminado.

Los días seguían pasando y con ellos las semanas volaron como si de un pájaro se tratase y el último día del mes llego. 30 de octubre, Halloween.

Al principio del desayuno el director dio una pequeña charla donde sus palabras finales fueron "al diablo con las clases, la juventud hay que disfrutarla rodeada de diversión y no entre un montón de viejos libros, por eso hoy se suspenden las clases, así que disfrutad plenamente del día de Halloween." Entre aplausos, gritos de emoción por parte de todo el salón y alguna que otra queja por parte de algunos profesores nuestro día extra de descanso dio comienzo.

Estaba concentrada devorando mi tostada con mermelada cuando el ulular de las lechuzas de hizo presente en la sala.

El correo había llegado.

Todo el mundo cogía impaciente sus cartas y las abrían rápidamente como si se trataran de niños pequeños con un juguete nuevo.

Una lechuza de color blanco dejo enfrente de mí dos cartas junto a una pequeña cajita envuelta en un bonito papel plateado.

Mire extrañada el objeto ¿me lo habrían enviado mis padres? levante la mirada y me encontré a mi hermana mirándome curiosa para luego bajar sus ojos azules hacia el obsequio, seguramente se estaría preguntando quien me lo había enviado.

Luego cogí entre mis manos los dos sobres, en uno ponían el nombre de mis padres pero sin embargo en el otro no había ni el más mínimo indicio de quien me había escrito.

Y sin pensármelo dos veces lo abrí, una letra fina y elegante inundo mis ojos, en ella solo ponía "Callejón Diagon, Los artilugios de la señora BerryCloth."

Me quede unos minutos observando aquella dirección ¿Acaso aquello era una tienda? Debería de investigar un poco acerca de aquello, deje la carta a un lado y cogí entre mis manos la cajita.

Deshice cuidadosamente el lazo, retire lentamente el papel plateado y destape el misterioso objeto, al instante quede prendada de la pieza que había enfrente de mí.

Un precioso broche de pelo parecido a una flor con una gran pierda roja en forma de lágrima, rodeada por pequeños diamantes, era algo realmente maravilloso ¿Quién me había mandado aquello? ¿Habrían sido mis padres? No, no lo creo.

-¿Qué te han enviado Evangeline?-. La suave voz de Amanda me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¿Te refieres a esto? Es solo un pequeño regalo que me han hecho mis padres-. Mentí mientras le entregaba la cajita con el broche para que lo viera.

-¡Por Salazar! Es lo más bonito que he visto nunca. ¿En serio te lo han regalado tus padres? ¡Menuda suerte tienes! Pero viniendo de una familia tan importante como la tuya esto seguro que no es nada-. Decía ella muy sorprendida mientras me lo devolvía.

Yo solo lo mire una vez más y lo guarde en el bolsillo de mi túnica junto a la carta, luego cogí la de mis padres y empecé a leerla. En ella solo ponía lo mucho que me echaban de menos a mí y a mi hermana y que estaban deseosos de que llegaran las vacaciones de navidad para volver a vernos, pero ningún indicio de que ellos me hubieran comprado aquel objeto.

Guarde también la carta de ellos en el bolsillo y seguí desayunando tranquilamente pero con la duda todavía rondando mi cabeza.

Aunque lo que no sabía era que una seria mirada proveniente de cierto Slythering no se quitaba de encima de mí.

Luego de animado desayuno que tuvimos, salí del comedor y deambulando por ahí encontré en el jardín un árbol bajo los rayos del sol, sin pensármelo 2 veces me senté tranquilamente ahí debajo.

Apoye la cabeza en el rugoso tronco del árbol y disfrute de los rayos de sol que daban directamente en mi cara, ahí se estaba de las mil maravillas. Aprovecharía la mañana en descansar un poco antes de ir al entrenamiento después por la tarde.

Poco a poco me iba quedando dormida pero unos pasos acercándose hacia mí me alertaron. Abrí los ojos y al girarme pude ver a Bryan al lado mía observándome, yo solo lo salude con una sonrisa.

-Hola Evangeline, te vi aquí sentada y decidí hacerte una pequeña visita-. Me dijo el sonriente.

-Pues aquí me ves, disfrutando del buen día que hace hoy, ven siéntate conmigo-. Le invite mientras me echaba a un lado y le dejaba espacio para acomodarse.

-Me encantaría, pero he quedado, lo siento-. Se disculpó él.

-No te preocupes, quizás en otro momento-. Le respondí.

-Dalo por hecho-. Me contesto el con una sonrisa y dando la vuelta para empezar a marcharse.

Volví a mirar al frente admirando a la lejanía las grandes montañas siendo bañadas por la luz del sol, lleve mi mano hacia el bolsillo y saque de nuevo el objeto.

Cogí el pequeño broche en mis manos y recorrí poco a poco con mí vista los pequeños diamante y con las yemas de mis dedos acariciándolo lentamente.

\- Los artilugios de la señora BerryCloth-. Susurre bajito.

A lo mejor allí se encontraba la persona que me lo había enviado o quizás pudiera darme alguna información al respecto, puf, todo era un auténtico lio.

-Es un broche muy bonito ¿Puedo saber quién te lo ha regalado?-. De repente una segunda voz allí presente provoco que pegara un brinco debido al susto que me había dado.

-Por Merlín Riddle ¿Me quieres matar de un infarto?-. Le replique mientras intentaba calmar mi acelerado corazón.

-Y por lo que veo casi lo consigo-. Dijo el burlón.

-Muy gracioso-. Le dije un poco molesta.

-Lo sé, pero no has contestado a mi pregunta-. Replico.

-Yo tampoco lo sé, vino junto a una carta pero en ella no ponía ningún nombre, sin embargo ponía una dirección-. Le dije mientras le pasaba la carta con el nombre de la tienda, quien sabe a lo mejor el conocía esa tienda y podría decirme algo al respecto.

-No recuerdo haber visto ninguna tienda allí con este nombre-. Frunció el ceño pasándome de nuevo la carta, yo solo suspire derrotada, por un momento pensé que podría averiguar algo pero ese rayito de esperanza se desvaneció.

-Lo suponía, no me queda más remedio que ir yo misma a esa tienda y averiguarlo-. Le respondí yo y sin ni siquiera preguntarme Tom se sentó al lado de mí.

-¿Y qué harás cuando sepas quien te lo ha enviado?-. Pregunto el sentándose a mi lado, justo en el sitio que le había hecho a Bryan.

-No lo sé, supongo que se lo devolveré, no puedo aceptar algo como esto seguro que le habrá costado una fortuna y no quiero que nadie se gaste mucho dinero en un simple regalo-. Le conteste yo mientras volvía a mirar hacia el frente.

-Tú vienes de una de las familias más importantes del mundo mágico seguro que casi siempre te están obsequiando con este tipos de cosas-. Dijo el

-En eso te equivocas, normalmente casi todos los halagos y regalos son para mi hermana, a mí me ven más como "la otra hija, la que es seria y algo solitaria"-. Le respondí yo con una sonrisa con un poco de tristeza.

-¿En serio? Pues digamos que con ese pelo no pasas de desapercibida por donde quieras que vaya-. Su comentario sarcástico me saco una pequeña carcajada.

-Tienes razón, incluso han llegado a pensar que me lo pinto de blanco solo para llamar la atención, tonterías, ¿de verdad pueden llegar a creer que me gusta tener el pelo de este color? Si parezco una vieja-. Dije un poco enfadada y recordando como un día había oído a un par de personas hablar en el salón de mi casa.

-Pues a mí me gusta, no pareces una vieja, para mí es como la nieve es fría pero a la vez es suave-. Su comentario me sorprendió bastante ¿Tom haciéndome un cumplido? Algo iba mal.

-Vaya Riddle eres la primera persona que me dice eso, pero, sinceramente, muchas gracias-. Le dije yo mientras me volvía a mirarlo y le sonreía alegremente, quien iba a decir que podríamos tener una conversación sin que la termináramos peleando.

-¿Sabes? En realidad eres buena persona pero siempre hablas a la gente como si ellos fueran inferiores a ti y eso me molesta algunas veces-.

-¿Esa es tu forma de hacerme un cumplido?-. Dijo el divertido.

-¡¿Qué?! No me mires así, no es mi culpa que no se me dé muy bien hacer cumplidos-. Refunfuñe yo mientras me cruzaba de brazos e inflaba un poco los mofletes.

El soltó una carcajada que me sorprendió, desde que había entrado a Howarts nunca había visto a Tom reírse de esa forma y sinceramente, se veía mucho mejor con ese toque despreocupado. ¡¿Pero qué cosas estoy diciendo?! Por Merlín y por toda la mesa redonda, el sol parecía que me estaba achicharrando el cerebro.

Luego de aquella "charla" los dos nos mantuvimos en silencio mientras disfrutábamos del cálido sol, poco a poco iba cerrando de nuevo los ojos y sin darme cuenta apoye la cabeza en el hombro de Tom, hubiera dado lo que quiera para poder haber visto la cara que habría puesto pero en aquel momento no me dio tiempo ya que me había quedado profundamente dormida.

-sse-. Escuchaba una voz a lo lejos.

-usse-. ¿Quién me estaba llamando?

-Rousse-. Insistía la voz.

-¡Oye Rousse, despierta!-. Abrí lentamente mis ojos encontrándome directamente con los azulados orbes de Tom, tenía su cara muy cerca de la mí, al instante mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo debido a la cercanía.

-Siento interrumpir tu agradable sueño pero debo de informarte que casi es la hora de comer-. Me dijo el sonriente.

Yo me incorpore tan rápido como mi cuerpo me lo permitía y lleve mis manos hacia mis mejillas notando como estas estaban más cálidas de lo norma.

-Rouse ¿Te encuentras bien?-. Pregunto el haciendo que mi corazón pegara un brinco.

-¿Eh? ¡A-ah! ¡S-sí! P-perfectamente ¿porque no iba a estarlo? Jeje-. Le dije yo tartamudeando debido a los nervios.

-No sé, lo digo porque hace un momento estabas muy colorada y pensé que te pasaba algo-. ¿Era cosa mía o Tom se estaba haciendo el inocente?

-Pues n-no, como ya ves. De todos modos ¿A que estamos esperando, no decías que era la hora de comer? Pues vamos-. Le dije yo mientras me levantaba.

El solo hizo lo mismo y emprendimos el viaje hacia el comedor. Después de un plácido almuerzo donde cogí las suficientes fuerzas como para entrenar durante horas en el campo.

Pero sin duda lo mejor del día fue la cena, en cuanto entre al comedor quede maravillada con el increíble decorado de esta.

Miles de murciélagos revoloteaban de aquí y para allá, colgándose del techo e incluso pasando entre las mesas, las comidas estaban decoradas con adornos de Halloween, dándoles un aspecto más tétrico pero sin quitarle el maravilloso sabor que tenía.

Sin duda no me arrepentía en lo más mínimo de haber decidido ingresar en Howarts, aunque claro está, el dicho dice "Después de la calma viene la tormenta" ¿o acaso era al revés? Bah, no lo sé, pero lo que si sabía era que esa calma iba a durar muy poco y que esa tormenta tenía nombre, su nombre era Tom Riddle.

Y bueno ¿que os ha parecido? Solo espero que me dejéis un review con vuestra opinión :D eso es todo por aquí y ahora me voy en busca de nuevo de la inspiración :D

**¡Un abrazo muy fuerte!**


	8. Chapter 8

¡Ho holaa! ¿Que tal estáis mis pequeñas criaturitas? :D Pues nada aquí me tenéis de nuevo con el capitulo 8 :P solo espero que os guste :3

¡Un saludo!

Después de aquella extraña escena que viví junto a Tom no volvimos a hablar mucho, es decir, no es que no quisiera o algo por el estilo si no que solo las tareas que nos mandabas después de clase nos llevaba horas y horas metidos en el biblioteca.

Pero no solo era eso por otra parte también estaba los entrenamientos de Quiddicht que nos quitaba el tiempo restante que teníamos para descansar.

Aunque supongo que era normal, solo quedaba 5 días para el primer partido y Morgan se había puesto más estricto con los entrenamientos diarios.

En resumen, que no teníamos ni 5 minutos para poder tomar un poco el aire, hubo un par de veces en las que hablamos pero no nos dijimos más d palabras.

Incluso me daba el gusto de poder decir que echaba un poco de menos sus típicos comentarios que hacía que me pusiera furiosa en un momento, irónico ¿verdad? pues sí.

Bueno, por fin era viernes y no tenía ganas de pensar mucho, solo tenía ganas de sentarme en cualquier lado y descansa, pero claro el simple hecho de que quedaban 5 días para el partido no ayudaba mucho.

Cada segundo, minuto, hora y día que pasaba las mariposas en mi estómago se volvían mas revoltosas.

-¿Oye Evangeline me estas escuchando?-. La grave voz de Bryan me saco inmediatamente de mis pensamientos.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué decías?-. Le pregunte confundida, era verdad, no lo estaba escuchando.

-Sabía que no me estabas escuchando, menos mal que aquí los cuadros también hablan y así parece que no estoy hablando solo como los locos-. Comento el divertido.

-Jajaja tienes razón, lo siento estaba distraída-. Me disculpe.

-Ya veo, pero no te preocupes, solo te estaba preguntando si estas nerviosa por el partido-. Mierda, cuando por fin me había olvidado de eso él va y me lo recuerda de nuevo, que injusta es la vida.

-¿Nerviosa dices? Jajaja si parece que en vez de sentir mariposas lo que tengo ahí son atunes saltando de un lado a otro-. Al instante los dos estallamos en carcajadas, haciendo que incluso se me saliera un par de lágrimas.

-No te preocupes yo también me sentía así en el primero, es normal-. Intento el tranquilizarme un poco.

Luego de eso nos mantuvimos en silencio mientras dábamos un pequeño paseo por los alrededores.

-Por cierto Evangeline hay algo que he querido preguntarte desde hace tiempo-. Su expresión paso a ser un poco más seria.

-Pues tú dirás-. Le respondí.

-Bueno me preguntaba si tu... si tu tenías algunas relación con Riddle-. Me esperaba cualquier tipo de pregunta pero no aquella, a decir verdad me dejo un poco sorprendida.

-¿Algún tipo de relación, a que te refieres?-. Le pregunte curiosa.

-Me refiero a que si estáis saliendo-. Su pregunta cayo justo como una bomba y casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva al escuchar lo que él estaba diciendo.

-¡¿Yo saliendo con Tom?! ¡Jajaja es lo más gracioso que me han dicho en días!-. Le conteste yo mientras me reía y ponía una mano sobre su hombro para apoyarme.

-Por favor, Evangeline no estoy de broma quiero que me digas la verdad-. En cuanto vi que seguía igual o incluso más serio que antes pare de reírme.

-Vale vale, pero no hace falta que te pongas así de serio. Y no, no estoy saliendo con Tom, solo somos compañeros de colegio y de casa no hay nada más allá de una simple relación de compañerismo-. Le conteste, aunque no sabía porque pero al decir aquellas palabras había sentido algo raro en mi pecho, era parecido a un sensación de dolor, como si aquellas simples palabras me resultaran difíciles de decirla.

Pero aquella era la verdad, yo y Tom nunca llegaríamos a tener una relación amorosa, o eso creo yo.

-¿Incluso ya lo llamas por su nombre? Vaya parece que hay más acercamiento del que tú me dices-. Su voz se había convertida en una llena de rencor.

-¿Pero qué te pasa? De un momento a otro empiezas a ponerte serio y encima me recriminas que llamo a un compañero por su nombre-. Aquello empezó a ponerme un poco cabreada.

-Pues sí, tengo mis razones para ponerme así-. Me contesto él.

-¡Entonces dímelas! Porque no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que te pasa-. Le conteste alzando un poco la voz.

-No pienso decírtelas-. Contesto el seriamente.

-¡¿Y porque no?!-. Le grite cabreada, pero el solo se mantuvo en silencio.

-¡Bryan Austin o me dices en este momento que es lo que te pasa o me voy de aquí y no te vuelvo a hablar nunca más¡-. Mi paciencia había llegado a mi límite y explote diciéndole todo aquello.

-¡¿Quieres saber por qué eh? Pues muy bien te lo diré! ¡Me comporto así porque estoy celoso! ¡Pues si lo que escuchas estoy celoso de verte tan apegada a él, estoy celoso de que el pasa más tiempo contigo, estoy celoso porque tienen en común muchas cosa y sobre todo estoy celos por no haber aceptado sentarme contigo y que Riddle hubiera ocupado el sitio que a mí me pertenecía¡ ¡¿tienes suficientes razones?!-. Su repentina confesión me dejo muy pero que muy sorprendida.

-¿Es-estas celoso?-. Le pregunte sin salir todavía de mi asombro.

-¡Si, estoy celoso! ¿Y quieres saber porque estoy celoso? ¡Pues porque estoy enamorado de ti y me pongo celoso cuando te veo cerca de otro hombre!-.

-¿Eh?-. En cuanto el pronuncio aquellas palabras mi mente se quedó en blanco y pasados unos segundos palabras mi corazón latió tan fuerte que casi se sale de mi pecho y mi cara no tenía comparación a un tomate.

Eso sí que no me lo esperaba por nada del mundo, para mi había sido una gran gran sorpresa.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos segundos mientras nos mirábamos fijamente.

Por Merlín era la situación más incomoda que haya vivido en mi vida ¿Que tendría que decirle ahora?

-Por supuesto no tienes por qué contestarme ahora, puedes tomarte tu tiempo para darme tu respuesta, pero quiero que sepas que no esperare eternamente-. El rompió el silencio que había entre nosotros.

-Yo... yo... ¡lo siento pero me tengo que ir!-. Salí de allí como si la vida dependiera de ello, dejándolo atrás.

¿Porque no había tenido el valor de contestarle? Definitivamente era una verdadera cobarde.

Mi corazón latía a 1000 por hora y notaba como mis mejillas todavía seguían ardiendo.

En cuanto gire la esquine choque con alguien produciendo que el impacto me tirara al suelo, cerré los ojos esperando sentir el golpe contra mi cuerpo, en cambio unos fuertes brazos rodearon mi cintura evitando que chocara contra el frio y duro suelo.

-L-lo siento, no miraba por donde iba-. Me disculpe mientras me incorporaba y miraba a la persona que me había ayudado.

-No te preocupes-. La tranquila voz de Tom se hizo allí presente, levante la cabeza encontrándome con los oscuros ojos azules de él. Nos quedamos unos segundos mirándonos hasta que el decidió hablar.

-¿Te encuentras bien Rousse? Estas muy nerviosa y por no decir lo colorada que estas, parece que estabas huyendo del algo-. Bingo, había dado justo en el clavo.

-¿C-como te has dado cuenta?-. Le pregunte un poco nerviosa y a la vez sorprendida.

-Pues no hay que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de algo tan obvio-. Contesto el tan tranquilamente como siempre.

-Supongo que tienes razón-. Le di la razón, mientras me tranquilizaba poco a poco.

-¿Y se puede saber el motivo por tu repentina huida?-. Tom y su curiosidad, como siempre.

-Bueno... podríamos decir que me han dicho una cosa que ha tomado desprevenida-. No tenía intenciones de decirle a Tom que hace unos minutos que se me había declarado.

-Ya veo-. Fue lo único que dijo.

Sentí una necesidad de mirar para atrás pero luego me arrepentípor haberlo hecho, por al lado mía y de Tom paso Bryan, el solo me miro nuevamente serio como la otra vez y paso se largó.

Ni un saludo, ni una sonrisa aquello había sido como una apuñalada en mi corazón ¿Porque sentía esta inesperada tristeza al saber que Bryan me había visto junto a Tom? Ah sí, se llama culpabilidad.

-Bryan...-. Susurre bajito mientras lo seguía mirando y vi cómo se perdía entre los pasillos.

Tom me miraba con el ceño fruncido ante mi extraño comportamiento.

-Déjame adivinar, te has peleado con el ¿cierto?-. Pregunto el moreno.

-No... bueno... más o menos-. Le respondí un poco triste.

-Deberías de saber ya que las serpientes y los leones no se llevan bien, siempre hay algo, cualquier cosa por más mínima que sea en la que los Gryffindors y los Slythering siempre chocaran-. El tenía razón, desde siempre había sido así pero ya era hora de cambiar aquello.

-Ya lo sé, sin embargo hay gente que no piensa como tú, yo creo que llegara el día en que las dos casa podrán convivir en paz-. Le conteste.

-¿De verdad piensas eso? Vaya Rousse te creía mas lista-. Fruncí el ceño debido a su comentario.

-Piensa lo que quieras Riddle pero cuando llegue ese día hare que te tragues tus palabras-. Contrataque yo.

-Espero verlo pronto-. Dijo el con su típica sonrisilla.

-Y ahora si me disculpas me voy, tengo cosas mejores que hacer-. Me despedí de él.

-Lo mismo digo, ¡Ah! y Rousse ya empezaba a echar de menos nuestras charlas-. Dijo el en tono burlón.

Y cada uno retomo su camino de nuevo, en realidad el comentario de Tom me hizo que sacara una pequeña sonrisa, lo que necesita en este preciso momento.

Intente olvidarme un poco sobre todo lo relacionado a Bryan y me dirigí a la sala común donde me senté tranquilamente enfrente de la chimenea.

Cuando volví a recordar su declaración mi estómago empezó a revolverse y mi corazón a latir más rápidamente.

¿Y si le decía que el a mi también me gustaba? Es decir, es un chico encantador que ha sabido demostrarme que puedo confiar en él, me encanta pasar el rato junto a él y que sabe cómo hacerme reír cuando lo necesito, por no hablar de lo atractivo que es.

Sin darme cuenta, estaba hablando justo igual que una enamorada.

Di un largo suspiro y ahí lo vi claro, yo me había enamorado de Bryan.

¿Pero porque no se lo dije en aquel momento? ¿En vez de salir corriendo como una gallina? Sinceramente no lo sé, los nervios del momento quizás.

Pero por otro lado también estaba Tom ¿que había sido aquello que sentí cuando estuvimos bajo el árbol? ¿Acaso también me estaba empezando a enamorar de Tom? Por Merlín y toda la mesa redonda, ni que esto fuera una de esas novelas románticas muggles donde una mujer se enamora de dos hombres y estos se pelean por el amor de ella.

¿O en realidad si lo es? Creo que entre todos los deberes y los largos días de entrenamiento me están achicharrando el cerebro.

Aparte a un lado todos mis pensamientos y ya lo tenía claro, ya sabía que respuesta le diría a Bryan, solo me faltaba encontrar el momento adecuado.

3 días pasaron desde la repentina confesión de Bryan, 3 días donde por más que quisiera encontrarlo y decirle que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos no lo encontraba.

Aunque entre los largos y pesados trabajos que mandaban los profesores y los duros entrenamientos que nos seguía poniendo Morgan no tenía ni siquiera la oportunidad de cruzarme con él.

Casi siempre lo veía en la hora de comer y me quedaba observándolo fijamente teniendo la esperanza de que se diera cuenta, pero nunca lo hizo.

Algunas veces le preguntaba a compañeros de su misma casa pero siempre me decían que no sabían donde se podía encontrar o simplemente me comentaban que estaba muy ocupado y no podían molestarlo.

Es decir, nunca encontraba la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con él.

En fin, ahora mismo me dirigía hacia el comedor dispuesta a llenar mi estómago y con la esperanza de tener hoy más suerte que los días anteriores.

En cuanto entre por las grandes puertas recorrí toda la estancia con la mirada buscando a Bryan, tenía el corazón a 100 y en mis ojos se mostraba un brillo de ilusión que pronto se apagaría al ver que no había ningún rastro de su presencia por allí.

Al instante sentí una punzada de tristeza atravesar mi corazón, que intente ignorar más me fue imposible.

Me senté enfrente de Amanda dispuesta a desayunar pero se me había quitado todo el apetito.

-¿Te pasa algo Evangeline?-. Me pregunto un poco preocupada la rubia al ver que no me llevaba nada hacia la boca.

-¿Eh? Ah sí, no te preocupes es solo que no tengo mucha hambre-. Le mentí mostrando una falsa sonrisa.

-Mmm… lo siento pero no me convences, normalmente sueles hartarte de comer por la mañana, juro por Merlín que a ti te pasa algo-. Decía ella preocupada.

-Enserio Amanda no me pasa nada es solo que… hoy no me he levantado con muchos ánimos la verdad-. Le volví a mentir.

-No no no yo sé exactamente qué es lo que a ti te pasa querida amiga mía-. Sonrió ella pícaramente mientras levantaba las cejas.

-¿De qué hablas? Pero si a mí no me pasa nada-. Intente hacerme la desentendida.

-Claaroo… y yo soy la reina de Roma, por favor Evangeline conmigo no hace falta que lo escondas, sabes que soy tu amiga y puedes confiar plenamente en mi-. Me dijo ella.

-Bueno pues entonces cuenta ¿Qué es lo que me pasa a mí, según tú?-. Insistí intentando hacerme un poco la tonta.

-Pues está más claro que el agua, en cuanto entraste al comedor empezarte a buscar rápidamente a algo o a alguien, luego te pusiste triste y por ultimo esa repentina falta de hambre en resumen ¡tú lo que estas es enamorada!-. Dijo ella contenta.

-¿Qué?-. No podía salir del asombro, ella había dado de lleno en el blanco de la diana.

-Enserio Evangeline sabe mentir muy mal, se te nota al lejos que estas enamorada-. Decía ella sonriendo burlonamente.

-Claro lo que tú digas Amanda y ahora si me disculpas me gustaría desayunar en paz-. Le dije intentando cambiar de tema y cogiendo un bollo mientras me lo empezaba a comer sin ganas.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿verdad? Pues cuando te sientas más tranquila estaré dispuesta a escucharte-. Me dijo ella en un tono más amable.

En cuanto escuche esas palabras sentí una extraña sensación en mi pecho, era como si la estuviera traicionando al no contarle eso.

Aparte me sentía angustiada por guardarme el secreto y sentía como poco a poco esa sensación iba a más y que si no se lo contaba a alguien pronto explotaría.

Apoye mis manos sobre la mesa y me quede un rato observando al plato vacío que había delante de mí.

-¿Tanto se me nota?-. Le susurre un poco más bajito para que nadie me escuchara.

Ella levanto rápidamente su mirada y la clavo en mí junto a una sonrisa triunfante.

-¡Lo sabía! ¿Y dime quien es el valiente que se ha atrevido a robarte el corazón?-. Preguntaba ella eufórica sin parar de sonreír.

-Por favor baja la voz, no quiero que nadie se entere-. Le regañe.

-Vale vale pero dime de una vez quien es el-. Dijo.

-Bueno… ¿Recuerdas del Griffyndor del que te hable, Bryan? Pues resulta que el viernes pasado se me declaro-. Solté de golpe.

-¡¿Enserio?!-. Fue tal el grito que pego Amanda que incluso los profesores junto a los alumnos se giraron hacia nosotras para observar que es lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Pero no grites! Lo primero que te digo lo primera que volví a regañar.

-Perdón perdón, pero es que ha sido muy repentino-. Decía ella todavía asombrada.

-Dímelo a mí-. Le dije sarcástica.

-Debería de darte vergüenza, ya no me cuentas nada-. Refunfuño ella.

-Lo siento pero es que pasó todo muy rápido y necesitaba mi tiempo para pensar-. Me disculpe.

-Te comprendo, y bueno ¿Qué le vas a responder?-. Pregunto ella curiosa.

-Le voy a decir que sí-. Respondí.

-¿Quién me lo iba a decir a mí? ¡Nuestra Evangeline ha caído en manos del amor jajaja!-. Se reía ella.

Yo solo solté un bufido y me reí junto a ella.

-Pero vamos a pasar a temas más serio, sabes muy bien que vuestra relación no se va a ver muy bien, y ya sabes por quienes me refiero-. Me dijo ella cambiando a un tono de voz un poco más serio y cambiando de tema.

-Ya lo sé, pero sinceramente me da igual, es mi vida ¿no? Pues pienso hacer con ella lo que a mí me dé la gana y nada ni nadie me va a hacer cambiar de opinión. Si yo quiero estar junto a la persona que amo ¿Quién me lo va a impedir? Nadie, porque es mi vida y es mi futuro-. Me sincere con ella.

-Valla con esa actitud seguro que nadie se atrevería a interponerse entre vosotros o si no saldría muy mal parado-. Se rio ella.

-Eso tenlo por seguro-. Le di la razón.

No sabía porque pero al contarle a Amanda sobre el asunto de Bryan note como se me había quitado un enorme peso de encima y que por fin tras días pude respirar tranquila.

Aquella charla con ella me ayudo a animarme un poco y así conseguir retomar de nuevo mi misión de encontrar al moreno.

Así que tras un desayuno salí del comedor en dirección a la primera clase, que con suerte era junto a los Griffyndor y así podría encontrármelo.

Pero no tuve ni un granito de suerte, no hubo ni rastro de él en toda la clase y lo que era peor, ni rastro de el en toda la malita mañana, incluso ya me estaba empezando a preocupar.

Pero todo eso cambio cuando me dirigía hacia la sala común para descansar un rato, iba andando tranquilamente por el pasillo del colegio cuando enfrente mi como si de un milagro se tratase pude ver a Bryan a escasos metros de mí.

Mi corazón casi se salió del pecho y sin pensármelo ni dos veces corrí hacia él.

-¡Bryan, espera!-. Le grite.

Él se dio la vuelta rápidamente y parecía un poco sorprendido.

-¿Evangeline?-. Pregunto.

-¡Por fin te encuentro! ¿Sabes el trabajo que me ha costado encontrarte?-. Le dije un poco molesta.

A la vista de cualquiera podría parecer que estaba de lo más tranquila pero por dentro todo era una montaña rusa.

-¿Tienes un momento? Necesito hablar contigo-. Le pedi.

-Ah bueno…-.

-¿Por qué tardas tanto Bryan? Alije- Oh no sabía que estabas ocupado-. Una tercera voz se hizo allí presente interrumpiendo a Bryan.

Pude ver como una hermosa muchacha de largo y rizado pelo negro se acercaba a nosotros, en cuanto la tuve enfrente observe que pertenecía a Gryffyndor.

-Sí, ahora mismo voy, en cuanto termine de hablar con Rousse-. Aquello me dejo muy sorprendida ¿Qué era eso de llamarme ahora por mi apellido? No lo entendía en lo más mínimo.

-¿De qué querías hablarme?-. Me pregunto él.

-Ah… bueno… yo… ¿sabes? Da igual ya te lo diré en otro momento cuando estés menos ocupado. Te dejo seguir con lo que estabas haciendo, hasta luego-. Me despedí y salí tan rápido de allí que al pobre Bryan no le dio tiempo de ni siquiera decirme adiós.

¿Qué era esta sensación que estaba sintiendo ahora mismo en el pecho? Era como si me estuvieran apuñalando el pecho sin ninguna compasión.

No sé como pero cuando me di cuenta un par de lágrimas bajaron por mis mejillas hasta perderse en el cuello.

¿Acaso él se había hartado de esperarme y había decidió buscarse a otra? No, Bryan no era esa clase de chicos, seguro que había una explicación para todo eso ¿verdad?

Llegue rápidamente a la sala común y me dispuse a entrar pero en la entrada me encontré a Tom que me miro extrañado debido a mi comportamiento.

Yo solo le di un pequeño empujoncito para poder pasar por al lado y me encamine hacia mi habitación.

En cuanto llegue me tire encima de la cama y hundí mi cara en la mullida almohada.

Me sentía triste, me sentía avergonzada pero sobre todo me sentía rechazada.

Y cuando me di cuenta me había quedado profundamente dormida.

Bueno ¿Y que tal?¿Os ha gustado? Espero que si, por supuesto que esperare con ansias a que me mandéis un hermosho review :D jajaja en fin eso es todo.

¡Un fuerte abrazo!


	9. Chapter 9

Siento mucho la tardanza :( pero no he tenido mucho tiempo libre para poder escribir este capítulo :,( así que lo siento mucho de nuevo, sin embargo aquí está el nuevo capítulo :D ¿no? Pues eso es lo que importa jajaja y sin nada más que decir me voy y os dejo leer tranquilamente el episodio 9 :D

**¡Un abrazo!**

Y por fin el día del partido había llegado, todavía me sentía triste por lo que pasó con Bryan pero no podía dejar que eso se interpusiera en el camino de hoy hacia la victoria.

Con ese pensamiento me quede acostada en la cálida cama, ya era mediados de noviembre y el molesto frio se había hecho presente en la escuela.

No tenía ni la más mínima ganas de levantarme, allí se estaba tan calentito… que seguro que en cuento saldría de allí se me congelarían hasta las orejas.

A sí que cogí a la pequeña Yuki entre mis brazos y la puse en mi estómago mientras le acariciaba su pequeña cabecita, ella sí que tenía suerte, se podría quedar horas y horas ahí acostada y no tener que aguantar las aburridas clases ni el estrés que sentía en este momento.

Y con todo el pesar del mundo me senté en el filo de la cama, en cuanto mis pies tocaron el frio suelo un escalofrió me recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Me acerque a la ventana, desde aquí se podía ver como las montañas se habían vuelto de un bonito color blanco debido a la nieve y como el gran lago se había vuelto una gruesa y dura capa de hielo que cubría todas sus aguas. Incluso por los bordes de la ventana había pequeños trozos de hielo.

Otro escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo dándome señales que necesitaba un baño de agua caliente y así lo hice, me dirigí rápidamente hacia la ducha y me tranquilice en cuanto el agua recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

Y antes de salir me abrigue bastante antes de enfrentarme ante el frio, me puse una bufanda con el símbolo de Slythering y los guantes más gordos que tenía, y luego salí de allí.

Según me habían dicho tomaríamos las 3 primeras clases y las restante se cancelaron para poder prepararnos para el tan esperado partido. (Aquí cometí un gran error, debería de haber puesto el partido el sábado sin embargo me equivoque y lo puse en la mitad de semana, perdonadme :( )

Recorrí los fríos pasillos de Howarts mientras me frotaba las manos para intentar entrar en calor, incluso de la boca me salía humo al respirar, seguro que en este momento tendría las nariz roja como Rudolf el reno.

Por el camino hacía el comedor me encontré a Christian que andaba solo, cosa que me parecía muy rara, normalmente iba acompañado de Amanda.

Mantuve las distancias de el a decir verdad ahora mismo no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, y prefería mantenerme en calma.

En cuanto me senté en la mesa y vi toda aquella comida inmediatamente se me quito todo el apetito que tenía o por lo menos lo poco que me quedaba.

Mi estómago se revolvió y notaba como la sensación de querer vomitar se hacía presente en mí, no dure ni siquiera 5 minutos en la mesa que me levante rápidamente y me dirigí como una bala hacia la enfermería.

En cuanto llegue la enfermera me atendió tan servicial como siempre y me dio una poción para calmarme debido a que según ella lo que me pasaba era que los nervios y el estrés del partido me había provocado aquellos malestares.

En cuanto me lleve el frasco a mis labios y el líquido dulzón bajo por mi garganta enseguida note como las ganas de vomitar se me iban junto al intenso dolor de barriga que tenía.

Le di muy agradecida las gracias a la señora y salí de allí incluso con mejor humor que antes.

Me fui directamente a la primera clase con el único pensamiento de que ya quedaba menos para la hora del partido.

Una hora paso, luego otra y finalmente otra, y cuando me di cuenta me encontraba ya sentada de nuevo en el gran salón, al ver otra vez la cantidad de comida que había enfrente de mí, mi estómago hizo un ruido dando señales de que necesitaba alimento que ingerir. Y debido que en el desayuno no comí nada ahora mismo tenía el apetito de un león. Tras repetir 2 veces el plato por fin me di por satisfecha.

Estaba sentada esperando a Amanda a que terminara cuando una nota en forma de mariposa se posó en mi plato.

Levante la mirada para averiguar quién había sido el o la responsable, no sabía porque pero mi corazón dio un brinco al imaginarme que tal vez Bryan había sido el responsable de la ello.

Pero en su lugar me encontré la azulada mirada de mi hermana que me indicaba con la cabeza que leyera de una vez la nota.

Cogi entre mis manos a la pequeña mariposa y la deshice lentamente, en su interior ponía "Necesito hablar contigo antes del partido, te espero en la puerta de la biblioteca dentro de media hora." Eso era lo único que allí ponía.

Levante de nuevo la mirada y cuando la vi le asentí con la cabeza diciéndole que vale.

Cuando Amanda por fin termino de comer nos fuimos de allí y estuvimos deambulando por ahí un rato, cuando vi que quedaban 5 minutos para encontrarme con ella me despedí de mi amiga y me fui en dirección al punto de encuentro.

Cuando llegue al sitio acordado allí no había nadie todavía, así que me toco esperar a que esta llegara, no tardó ni 2 minutos en que hiciera acto de presencia.

-¿De qué querías hablar?-. Le pregunte con mucha curiosidad.

-De Bryan-. Al oírla decir eso me sorprendí bastante, creía que me iba a decir otra cosa pero no algo como esto.

-¿De Bryan? ¿Por qué?-. Le pregunte de nuevo sintiendo una punzada en el pecho.

-Sí, de él. Se perfectamente que se te declaro días atrás y que tu huiste como una gallina-. Aquel comentario me dolió más de lo que debería, yo solo fruncí el ceño un poco molesta.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-. Le pregunte un poco molesta.

-Sabes perfectamente que aquí las paredes tienen oídos Evangeline-. Me dijo.

-Lo sé perfectamente ¿y de esto querías hablarme? Si no te importa tengo un partido que ganar -. Me di la vuelta para empezar a irme pero mi hermana me agarro del codo haciendo que la mirara de nuevo.

-¡¿Por qué no le respondiste?! ¡¿Sabes lo mal que lo ha pasado estos días sin ni siquiera recibir un mísero mensaje tuyo?!-. Me grito ella enfadada.

-¡Pues no lo estaría pasando tan mal cuando lo vi con una!-. Explote gritándole todo aquello.

-¿Qué?-. Dijo ella un poco sorprendida.

-¡Pues sí, cuando fui a darle mi respuesta de que a mí también me gustaba y que quería salir con el me lo encuentro feliz de la vida paseando con otra! ¡Así que no lo estaría pasando tan mal como dices!-. Le dije al borde de las lágrimas.

El silencio se hizo presente entre nosotras.

-Yo… yo eso no lo sabía-. Dijo ella un poco arrepentida.

-Pues ya lo sabes-. Le dije una vez que me había calmado.

-Pero de todos modos creo que deberías de hablar con él, y no te miento cuando te digo que estos últimos días ha estado más triste de lo normal ya ni sonríe como antes lo hacía incluso los de mi casa piensan que tú le habías hecho algo y ya estaban planeando un ataque de venganza contra ti-. Dijo ella burlona sacándome una pequeña carcajada.

-A él le gustas de verdad, incluso me pregunto cuáles eran tus gustos y cosas así, parece verdaderamente enamorado de ti-. Al escuchar aquello mi corazón dio un pequeño brinco.

-Lo sé, pero creo que si es verdad lo que estás diciendo el habría venido a buscarme tal como lo hice yo, sin embargo yo fui y mira lo que recibo, un disgusto. Solo voy a decir que si de verdad esta tan enamorado de mí que venga y me lo repita de nuevo-. Dije finalmente.

-¡Te lo repetiré todas la veces que quieras!-. Una tercera voz que yo conocía perfectamente se hizo presente allí haciendo que mi corazón casi se saliera del pecho y que mis mejillas se tiñeran rojas como un tomate.

Me di la vuelta y me encontré a Bryan a escasos metros de mi jadeando como si se hubiera hartado de correr hasta llegar aquí.

-¿Bryan?-. Fue lo único que pude decir debido a la sorpresa.

-¡Porque es la verdad Evangeline yo te amo desde el fondo de mi corazón y siempre será as! ¡Y si quieres que vaya por todo el colegio gritándolo a los cuatro vientos solo tienes que decírmelo, solo para demostrarte que es verdad!-. Grito el a todo pulmón.

-Mejor os dejo solos-. Fue lo que dijo mi hermana antes de desaparecer.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada solo nos limitamos a mirarnos fijamente, él se acercó poco a poco a mí y yo enseguida me tense debido a su cercanía.

-Por favor créeme-. Pidió él.

-Ya no sé qué creer, mi corazón me dice una cosa pero lo que yo vi el otro día me dice otra cosa, estoy hecha un lio-. Le dije mientras agachaba la mirada.

El solo se acercó más a mí y me cogió del mentón para clavar su intensa mirada en la mía.

-Pues entonces créeme a mí, te juro y perjuro que lo de la otra vez fue solo un trabajo que tuve que hacer con ella a petición del maestro, nunca me iría con otra estando enamorada de la chica más maravillosa del mundo y encima sabiendo que ella siente los mismo por mí-. Su repentina confesión me puso más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

-¿D-de verdad?-. Le pregunte.

-La pura verdad y si miento que me parta un rayo en este mismo instante-. Dijo el divertido produciéndome una pequeña carcajada, oh por Merlín echaba tanto de menos su sonrisa.

-Vale vale tampoco hace falta que digas eso, te creo-. Le dije con una sonrisa.

-Que bien-. Suspiro el realmente aliviado.

-Creo que va siendo hora de que nos va.- No pude terminar la frase debido a que sentí como las manos de Bryan se posaban a ambos lados de mi cara y me atraía hacia la suya.

Note como sus cálidos labios se posaron en los míos en un gesto tierno y amable a la vez.

Fue un beso tímido y algo inocente seguramente no tendría mucha experiencia en ese tipo de cosas, igual que yo.

Cerramos los ojos disfrutando de aquel maravilloso momento entre los dos.

La falta de aire se hizo presente entre los dos y rompimos el contacto, el mantenía sus manos en mi cara y juntamos nuestras frentes sin dejar de mirarnos.

Una tímida sonrisa adorno mi rostro, me sentía tan feliz en ese momento que nada ni nadie conseguiría estropearlo.

-Deseaba tanto hacer esto que pensaba que si aguantaba un minuto más me volvería loco-. Dijo él.

-Por cierto ¿Sabes que toda nuestra conversación la han escuchado toda la biblioteca?-. Le comente mientras me reía.

-No me importa en lo absoluto, tarde o temprano tendrían que saberlo así que me da exactamente igual-. Me contesto.

-Ya lo sé, bueno creo que será mejor que nos vayamos falta poco para que el partido empiece y no tengo muchas ganas de escuchar la regañina que me va a echar Morgan como llegue tarde-. Le dije esta vez terminando la frase que el antes no me dejo continuar.

-Pienso lo mismo, aunque si por mi fuera mandaba todo al diablo y que quedaría así contigo por siempre-.

-Yo también, pero el deber nos llama-. Dije mientras me separaba de él.

-Maldito deber-. Dijo el un poco molesto.

Tras una despedida que duro más de lo que debería y un par de besos que me robo el cada uno nos fuimos corriendo hacia nuestras casas.

**********Mientras tanto en la biblioteca**********

-Aaiihh que bonito es el amor cuando una es joven-. Decía la bibliotecaria mientras suspiraba y ponía una mano en su mejilla recordando toda la conversación que Bryan y Evangeline habían tenia minutos atrás.

***********De nuevo con Evangeline********

En cuanto llegue Amanda casi vuela desde el sillón hasta mi gritándome histérica que el partido empezaba en menos de una hora y que yo ni siquiera estaba preparada todavía.

Entonces los nervios volvieron y con más fuerza todavía, me dirigí rápidamente hacia mi habitación y empecé a vestirme, menos mal que había dejado todo preparado esta mañana y hora solo tenía que preocuparme por aligerarme, le informe a Morgan que no pensaba cambiarme en el vestuario que prefería vestirme en mi habitación a lo que él estuvo de acuerdo.

Cuando me lo puse todo me mire en el espejo, solo quedaba ponerme los guantes y listo, me acerque a la mesa y los cogí del cajón.

Me quite los otros tirándolo directamente encima de la cama, entonces un pensamiento cruzo mi mente.

El collar.

No quería que se me perdiera o se me estropeara durante el juego, así que lleve mis manos a la parte de atrás de mi cuello y me lo desabroche, lo observe una vez más y cuando me dispuse a guardarlo pasó algo que no esperaba.

Sentí como si mi cuerpo era llevado a otro sitio, como si me hubieran trasladado rápidamente.

Parpadee un par de veces y me di cuenta de que me encontraba en medio de la nada, todo era completamente negro y ni siquiera se escuchaba un mísero ruido, todo era exactamente igual a como había soñado veces anteriores, aunque esta vez había una gran diferencia y era que las otras veces eran solo sueños pero esta vez era la realidad.

De repente una luz apareció cegándome por completo, lleve mis brazos hacia mi cara intentando taparme de la fuerte luz.

Cuando por fin me había acostumbrado a la claridad observe que ya no estaba en el mismo lugar que antes, ahora me encontraba en una especie de pradera.

En el fondo se podía apreciar los verdes campos siendo bañados por la luz del sol, a la izquierda se podía admirar un gran lago de bonitas aguas cristalinas.

Pero lo que más me llamo la atención es que al lado de esto había una pequeña casita de campo, tenía aspecto acogedor y daba la sensación de que allí vivía alguien debido a que estaba muy bien cuidada.

Me acerque poco a poco a esta y cuando llegue a la puerta di un par de toque sin embargo nadie contesto, agarre lentamente el pomo de la puerta y me adentre en la vivienda.

En cuanto puse un pie adentro no pude dar otro, en medio de la estancia había una pequeña mesa y en un lado se encontraba mi otro yo sentado leyendo un libro que se me hacía muy familiar.

-Te estaba esperando-. Soltó ella de repente sorprendiéndome, en mi cabeza ya tenía la idea de que aquello era otro pedazo del pasado, pero por lo visto me equivoque.

-¿A mí?-. Fue lo único que pude decir debido a la impresión.

-Sí, a ti. ¿A quién más podría esperar aparte de ti?-. Dijo ella riéndose.

-No sé-. Le conteste.

-Por favor toma asiento-. Me dijo amablemente señalando una silla que había enfrente de ella, hice tal como me dijo y en cuanto me senté ella cerro el libro y clavo su azulada mirada en la mía.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-. Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió preguntarle.

-Este lugar es el mundo de los recuerdos-. Me informo.

-¿El mundo de los recuerdos?-. Le pregunte confundida.

Sí, yo misma soy un recuerdo que cree hace mucho tiempo para ayudarte-. Decía ella.

-¿Para ayudarme?-. Cada vez estaba más confundida.

-Sí, para ayudarte sobre tu destino como mi descendiente-.

-¿Tu descendiente, pero de que estas hablando?-. Le pregunte un poco molesta.

-Hace mucho tiempo sufrí la traición más dolorosa que podía existir en el mundo, eso ya lo sabes ¿cierto?-. Me pregunto y yo le conteste asintiendo la cabeza.

-Tal era el dolor que sentía en ese momento que tuve que hacer un contrato con alguien para poder vengarme de quien había sido el causante de mi desgracia, sin embargo hubo otra petición más, y esa era que cada 500 años nacería mi descendiente, es decir tú, alguien que heredaría todos mis poderes y todos mis conocimientos sobre la magia-. Me quede quieta sin saber que decir o que hacer, es verdad que todo lo relacionado con el collar y el diario me había dado alguna que otra pista sin no me imagine que fueran a ser reales.

-Yo fui creada con el propósito de ayudarte a conocer todo lo relacionado entre nosotras y por eso estamos aquí, para advertirte-. Aquello último que dijo me llamo la atención.

-¿Advertirme, sobre qué?-. Le pregunte curiosa.

-Advertirte sobre hoy, sufrirás un accidente en el partido y quedaras herida muy grave, por eso quiero que hagas todo lo que yo te voy a decir ¿de acuerdo?-. Me dijo ella un poco más seria.

-Muy bien pues dime que es lo que tengo que hacer-. Le respondí llena de confianza.

-Primero que todo quiero que estas muy atenta a todo lo que pasa a tu alrededor, no quiero que pierdas ningún detalle. Segundo, quiero que no seas tan imprudente créeme yo también lo era y siempre me metía en líos y por último y más importante quiero que memorices un hechizo-. Escuche atentamente las palabras de ella sin perderme ningún detalle.

-¿De qué hechizo se trata?-. Le pregunte.

Ella bajo rápidamente su mirada hacia el libro que estaba leyendo minutos atrás y entonces lo reconocí, ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes? Se trataba del diario.

-Página 102, ahí está el conjuro, es uno muy fácil y confío plenamente en que no te costara nada llevarlo a cabo, después de todo eres mi descendiente-. Dijo ella un poco arrogante.

-De acuerdo-. Le respondí.

Entonces todo a mí alrededor empezó a volverse borroso dando señales de que ya estaba volviendo al presente.

-Bueno suerte Evangeline-. Fue lo último que escuche de ella antes de desaparecer por completo.

Volví a parpadear un par de veces y observe que ya me encontraba de nuevo en mi habitación, sin perder ni un solo instante guarde el collar en el cajón y me dirigí hacia el baúl donde guardaba aquel diario.

Cuando lo encontré entre toda mis cosas me senté inmediatamente en la cama puse el grueso tomo encima de mis piernas.

Empecé a buscar la página que ella me había dicho sin embargo cuando llegue a la página 100 me detuve, había llegado al apartado de invocaciones.

Aquello no me daba muy buena espina pero no tenía mucho tiempo de estar ahí parada era ahora o nunca así que me arme de valor y pase la página encontrándome directamente con la pagina que buscaba. Y comencé a leer rápidamente.

" **Aura**

También conocida como la diosa del viento, es la personificación divina del viento y la brisa cuyo nombre significa "La brisa".

Quien invoque a esta diosa podrá manipular el viento a su antojo creando fuertes ráfagas de viento, tornados de gran magnitud incluso la habilidad de volar.

Se requiere una gran concentración ante su llamado y un gran poder mágico, solo muy pocas personas logran invocarlo y salir vivos de esta ya que su control es tan difícil que podría causarle la muerte a uno mismo.

**Hechizo:**

_Invocant dea Ventus Aura. "_

Tras leer detenidamente el párrafo me quede unos segundos mirando la página ¡¿Ella quería que invocara a una diosa?! Por Merlín estaba loca, eso era imposible, si hay decía claramente que incluso podría morir. Me negaba rotundamente a hacerle caso.

-¡Evangeline! ¡¿Qué haces todavía ahí?! ¡Venga vamos, aligérate!-. El repentino llamado de Amanda me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¡Ya voy!-. Le conteste mientras leía una vez más el hechizo y cerraba el libro dejándolo encima de la mesa.

Cogí los guantes que todavía estaban encima de la mesa y salí de allí rápidamente junto a la rubia.

En cuanto llegue a donde estaba el resto del equipo pude ver que a diferencia de mi ellos se encontraban de lo más tranquilos.

-¡Por fin estas aquí! ¡Creí que te había pasado algo!-. Me dijo Morgan acercándose a mí y respirando aliviado.

-¡Bien prepárense que vamos a salir!-. Nos informó el capitán a todos.

En cuanto salimos al campo la gente silbaba, gritaba y aplaudía enormemente entonces aguante para que las rodillas no me temblaran.

En el centro del campo se encontraba la señora Miller quien haría de árbitro en este partido.

Tras decirnos que quería un partido sin problemas no mando a que subiéramos en nuestras escobas y cuando dio un pitido con el silbato todos los jugadores se elevaron en el aire.

Hasta ahora no me di cuenta pero cuando mire hacia donde estaba Amanda la pude ver sujetando junto a Christian una gran pancarta de color plateado y en el medio escrita en una letra de color verde "Rouse; tu puedes" y a su alrededor habían dibujado serpientes que se colaban entre las letras, en ese momento me sentí llena de valor con la sensación de que podría hacer cualquier cosa.

Por ahora mi único trabajo era buscar la Snitch y darle caza, de mientras solo me tenía que limitar a no estorbar a los demás jugadores.

Mientras los demás jugaban yo volaba por encima de ellos intentando encontrar la dichosa bola, por ahora Gryffindor iba ganando pero eso cambiaria en cuanto encontrara mi objetivo.

Por un momento vi de reojo un destello dorado pero en cuanto apareció desapareció, suspire un poco molesta, esto estaba siendo más difícil de lo que parecía.

Genial, ahora una Bludgers le había dado por perseguirme, estuve un par de minutos esquivándola cuando gracias a Merlín Zabini vino en mi ayuda golpeándola y mandándola lejos.

-¿Estas bien Rousse?-. Me pregunto él.

-Sí, gracias por ayudarme-. Le respondí educadamente.

-Para eso estoy-. Y con eso el salió volando rápido de allí en busca de alguna bola que golpear.

Entonces Slythering marco un gol y con esto íbamos empatados, sin embargo debería de darme prisa en mi deber, ya que quería demostrarle al equipo que no solo me quedaría por ahí dando vueltas así que me di otro rodeo en busca de la Snitch, pero nada.

No escuchaba en lo más mínimo al comentarista ya que solo tenía en mente dos objetivos: ganar y seguir el consejo que me dio ella antes, mantenerme alerta sin perder ningún detalle a mí alrededor.

Seguía de aquí para allá, buscando, mirando, observando, vi como a Malfoy casi le dan un pelotazo en la cabeza, como un chico de Gryffindor casi se cae de la escoba entonces, otro gol de los leones, incluso ya me estaba empezando a cabrear, si había algo que odiaba más que nada era perder. Pero todo eso cambiaría rápido.

De repente me encontré frente con frente con Bryan que me miro con una sonrisa pícara y entonces lo vi, a su lado la Snitch revoloteaba sin parar.

Por fin la había encontrado, mire una vez más al moreno y le guiñe un ojo antes de salir disparada hacia la pequeña bola, me llevaba de una lado a otro sin para y por lo visto todo el mundo se había dado cuenta ya que el campo se había sumido en un tenso silencio.

Estuve a punto de cogerla pero alguien a mi lado me dio un rempujón que casi me tira de la escoba, mire de quien se trataba y por lo visto era el buscador de Gryffindor que me miraba desafiante.

Yo solo di un gruñido de frustración y aumente la velocidad para intentar perderlo de vista pero no lo conseguí, al revés él se puso a mi lado y cada vez que casi tenía la victoria entre mis manos el me lo impedía con otro maldito empujón.

Estuvimos unos cuantos de minuto peleando para ver quien conseguía su objetivo y entonces pude ver mi oportunidad, por suerte la Snitch nos había llevado por al lado de las gradas y yo ya tenía en mi mente un pequeño plan, solo tenía que esperar el momento adecuado que no tardó mucho en llegar.

Cuando vi mi oportunidad le di un fuerte empujón a él haciendo que se tuviera que para debido a que se iba a estrechar con las grandes columnas de los asientos.

Y por fin tenia vía libre, sonreía un poco satisfecha por saber que había tenido éxito y que ahora podía volar sin molestias.

Acelere un poco la velocidad y pude tocar con las yemas de mis dedos la pequeña pelota, esta sin embargo se escapó y empezó a elevarse hacia el cielo, yo iba tras ella sin perderla ni un momento de vista.

Todo el campo se mantenía en silencio mirándome mientras los demás jugadores intentaban meter algún gol, pero también se detraían viéndome a mí.

Me había elevado tanto que incluso podía tocar las blancas y esponjosas nubes, luego empezó a descender rápidamente, todo estaba pasando igual que en el entrenamiento sin embargo esta vez había la diferencia de que estaba a más altura y poder parar a tiempo era casi imposible.

Pero a mí no me importaba yo solo iba descendiendo rápidamente sin saber las consecuencias que eso atraería.

El viento me daba directamente en la cara y me era un poco difícil ver bien por donde iba, solo sabía que me faltaba un empujoncito más y la tendría entre mis manos.

De repente note como si en la parte de atrás de mi escoba alguien me hubiera impulsando hacia delante haciendo que por fin pudiera alcanzarla, en cuanto la tuve entre mis manos empecé a frenar o si no me estamparía con el suelo.

A lo mejor a esto se refería mi otro yo cuando me dijo que no debería de ser tan imprudente, ahora la comprendía.

Ejercí más fuerza sobre el palo de mi escoba intentando pararla a tiempo pero no lo conseguía, el miedo empezaba a hacerse notar en mí y no sabía qué hacer para solucionar aquello.

Entonces lo recordé, como si de una estrella fugaz se tratara la idea apareció.

El hechizo.

¿Por qué no me habría acordado antes? Si mal no recuerdo en el diario ponía que si conjurabas este hechizo te daría el poder de manejar el viento como tú quisiese.

Y en esta situación una ayudita me vendrían que ni pintado, pero por otra parte también decía que no todo el mundo podría hacerlo y que incluso podría morir.

Al diablo con todo, lo realizare y que pase lo que Merlín quiera, la adrenalina me recorría todo el cuerpo, me concentre y procedí a decir las palabras indicadas. Me encontraba a unos 20 metros del suelo y me tenía que dar prisa.

-_Invocant dea Ventus ¡Aura!_-. En cuanto pronuncie aquellas palabras pude escuchar una especie de tintineo parecido a cientos de cascabeles siendo sacudidos lentamente y en el fondo se podía apreciar a alguien riéndose, con voz suave y dulce.

Inmediatamente una ráfaga de viento apareció de la nada y tuve que cerrar los ojos debido a la fuerza de esta, en cuanto desapareció abrí lentamente los ojos y vi que ya estaba quieta, volando tranquilamente como si nada hubiera pasado.

Nadie decía nada, solo se limitaban a mirarme con una mezcla de angustia ya alivio dibujado en sus caras.

Por fin todo había terminado, tenía la Snitch en mis manos y solo quedaba enseñarla para que vieran que habíamos ganado, pero que equivocada estaba.

Me dispuse a abrir mi mano para mostrarles a los demás el objeto de nuestra victoria cuando por el rabillo del ojo vi algo fuera de lo normar.

En una de las gradas, en medio de los alumnos había una figura muy sospechosa, estaba cubierta por una larga capa de color negro que solo dejaba al descubierto la parte de su boca.

Esta pareció darse cuenta de que la estaba mirando y entonces sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa normal no, esta era llena de pura maldad y un toque de locura en ella.

Inmediatamente sentí un escalofrío, dándome la sensación de que algo mal iba a pasar, y así fue.

-¡Cuidado!-. Aquel grito hizo que rompiera el contacto visual con aquella extraña persona que aparentemente solo veía yo y nadie más.

Instantáneamente mire hacia donde provenía aquel grito de alerta y pude ver como una Bludgers se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia mi sin darme la posibilidad de poder esquivarla. Al momento se escuchó gritar de horror a la gente.

Entonces esta impacto de lleno en mi estómago arrancándome un grito de dolor, no me dio tiempo a sujetarme a la escoba y entonces empecé a caer.

Caería desde una altura de unos 12 metros y el impacto no sería nada agradable, a lo mejor a esto se refería ella con el accidente que sufriría y que tendría que tener cuidado, pero yo tan tonta no le hice mucho caso.

El lazo de mi trenza se había quitado y ahora todo el pelo me estorbaba en la cara haciendo la caída pero de lo que era, solo cerré los ojos esperando con temor el impacto.

Y mi espalda dio directa con la arena produciéndome un fuerte y molesto dolor en todo el cuerpo.

Yo solo solté un fuerte gruñido de dolor y me quede de espaldas en el suelo con el cuerpo adolorido con la respiración y el corazón yéndome a 100.

También notaba un intenso dolor en el estómago debido al golpe de la pelota, segundos después apareció la señora Miller muy preocupada.

-¡Por Merlín Rousse ¿Estas bien?!-. Decía ella mu angustiada, mientras se arrodillaba a mi lado

-Más o menos, sinceramente he estado mejor-. Le dije un poco burlona.

-Vamos te llevare a la enfermería-. Dijo ella poniendo un brazo alrededor de mi cuello.

-No-. Le dije, ella pareció muy sorprendida ante mi repentina respuesta.

-¿Cómo qué no? ¡Estas herida!-. Era verdad, me dolía todo el cuerpo pero todavía me quedaba una cosa por hacer.

-Por favor ayúdame a ponerme de pie-. Le pedí amablemente.

Ella todavía confundida por mi extraña aptitud me ayudo rápidamente.

Una vez que más o menos conseguí ponerme de pie despegue la mano izquierda de mi pecho y la abrí lentamente bajo la mirada de todo el mundo.

-¡Por Merlín es la Snitch, lo has conseguido!-. Decía ella feliz.

La cogí entre mis dedos y el alce por encima de mi cabeza enseñándosela a todo el colegio, al instante el comentarista grito que el partido lo habíamos ganado Slythering y entonces todos empezaron a gritar de alegría y a aplaudirme sin fin.

Un fuerte dolor punzante comenzó a molestarme el estómago, y empecé a toser fuertemente lleve mis manos hacia mi boca cuando de repente note un líquido espeso y caliente en ella.

Cuando mire de que se trataba me quede paralizada, la señora Miller dio un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

En mi mano había sangre.

Todo el mundo seguía aplaudiendo y celebrando el triunfo mientras que a mí me empezaba a dar todo vueltas, en mi mente apareció la sádica sonrisa de antes y entonces todo se volvió negro.

**Continuará...**

Debido a mi tardía decidí hacer este capítulo más largo para compensaros jajaja :D solo espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí y que no dudéis en dejarme un hermosho review diciéndome vuestra opinión respecto a la historia :P

**¡Un abrazo muy fuerte!**


	10. Chapter 10

¡Holaaa :3! Y aquí estoy de nuevo con el siguiente episodio, aunque he de ponerme seria durante unos minutos. Os seré sincera no me encuentro para nada en mi mejor momento de inspiración y por ello este episodio os parecerá un poco _bastante_ flojo, por eso espero que me perdonéis :$ ¡ah! Y casi se me olvidad os quiero pedir una cosa muy importante, por favor comentad, si ustedes comentáis yo me pongo muy contenta y la inspiración llega más rápido entonces los capitulo tardarían menos y serian mejores :P pues eso es todo que quería decir y ahora os dejo que leáis tranquilas :D

**¡Un abrazo!**

* * *

Abrí lentamente los ojos mientras me acostumbraba a la claridad de la sala y recordaba todo lo que había pasado en el partido.

Pasee mi mirada por toda la habitación y me di cuenta de que me encontraba en la enfermería, de nuevo.

Observe que en las mesas que había al lado de la cama había algunos ramos de hermosas y vistosas flores.

Fui a sentarme en la cama pero inmediatamente sentí un fuerte y punzante dolor hasta en el último de mis huesos, pero sobre todo lo que más me dolía era el sitio donde la Bludgers me había dado, el estómago, seguro que me saldrá un gran moretón.

Solté un gruñido de dolor y molestia a la vez al saber que pese a todos mis esfuerzos me era imposible incorporarme como yo quería.

Me tumbe de nuevo y comencé a mirar detenidamente el alto techo de allí, intente no echarle mucha cuenta al dolor, luego le pediría a la enfermera una poción para aliviarlo.

Empecé de nuevo a recordar el partido y de repente una gran sonrisa surco mis labios, habíamos ganado, habíamos ganado gracias a mí.

Sonreí como una niña pequeña con un juguete nuevo, sin dejar de pensar en el acto tan imprudente que había hecho para coger la Snitch y que seguro que la señora Miller y otro profesor me regañarían por lo que ice, pero en este momento me daba exactamente igual, nada ni nadie podría estropear lo feliz que me encontraba en este momento. Cerré los ojos y suspire tranquilamente.

-Vaya parece que todavía no se ha despertado, tendré que esperar un poco más para darle esta poción-. La voz de la enfermera me hizo sobresaltarme un poco y abrir los ojos para mirarla al lado de mí. Y sinceramente la idea de la poción era muy tentadora para mí,

-¡Oh! Querida siento despertarte-. Me dijo ella un poco apenada.

-No te preocupes llevaba ya un rato despierta-. Le dije sonriendo.

-Ya veo, a propósito ¿cómo te encuentras?-. Me preguntó ella.

-Como si me hubiera caído de 10 metros y una Bludgers me hubiera golpeado fuertemente-. Le dije sarcásticamente.

-Por lo que veo no pierdes el sentido del humor ¿eh? Eso es bueno-. Se reía ella.

-Sí jajaja, por cierto ¿Quién me ha traído estas flores?-. Le pregunte mirando hacia todos los ramos de flores.

-Lo siento pero estaba ocupada atendiendo a otros pacientes y no eche mucha cuenta-. Se disculpó ella.

-No te preocupes, ya lo averiguare-. Sonreí.

-Ten, tomate esto, el dolor se aliviara rápidamente-. Me dijo pasándome un frasco con un líquido de color ámbar.

Me apoye como pude en la cama con el codo derecho y con la otra mano cogí el líquido y me lo bebí sin pensármelo dos veces, entonces pude notar el sabor amargo bajar por mi garganta, hice una mueca de desagrado y de repente una sensación de alivio recorrió todo mi cuerpo, por fin.

-Gracias-. Le dije sinceramente a ella.

-Para eso estoy aquí, para atender todos los malestares de mis queridos pacientes-. Decía ella divertida.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente?-. Pregunte curiosa.

-Llevas un día entero, llegaste muy mal herida y tuve que darte una poción para que durmieras, porque en cuanto despertaras no serias capaz de soportar el dolor-. Dijo ella.

-Ya veo, ¿Cuánto tiempo me tengo que quedar aquí?-. Le pregunte, no quería perder de nuevo clases ya que pronto serían los exámenes.

-Como máximo uno días-. Fruncí el ceño en cuanto escuche su respuesta aquello eran muchos días y no me lo podía permitir, en cuanto notara alguna mejoría saldría de allí rápidamente.

-De acuerdo-. Le dije un poco molesta. No me gustaba nada la hora de quedarme aquí y perder clases, pronto serían los exámenes y no quería ir atrasada.

-Si me disculpas tengo que ir a atender a otro alumno, si necesitas cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme-. Me comenta ella tan amable como siempre.

-Claro-. Le respondí rápidamente.

En cuanto la enfermera se fue de allí me quede en la misma posición que antes, mirando fijamente al alto techo aunque en este no hubiera nada interesante, pero ahora mismo no había nada mejor que hacer, por lo menos algo era algo ¿no?

Había pasado solo media hora y ya me encontraba tan aburrida como una ostra, o encontraba algo con que entretenerme o acabaría hablando sola.

Un rato más tarde la encantadora enfermera apareció de nuevo por allí.

-Querida, tienes visita. Si quieres le puedo decir que estas descansando y que vengas más tarde-. Me dijo ella comprensiva. Me alegre al saber que podría por fin hablar con alguien así el tiempo se me pasaría más rápido.

-No te preocupes, ya me encuentro mucho mejor a decir verdad un poco de compañía no me vendría mal-. Conteste.

-De acuerdo-. Y tal como apareció desapareció de allí rápidamente.

De un momento a otro cierta rubia amiga mía apareció lanzándose sobre mí para darme un fuerte y largo abrazo.

-Por Merlín Evangeline, estaba tan preocupada, ya pensaba que nunca volverías a despertar-. Dijo ella sin despegarse de mí y con los ojos un tanto cristalizados, apunto de soltar alguna que otra lagrima.

-Vamos Amanda, no hace falta que exageres tanto-. Le respondí con una leve risilla, correspondiéndole el abrazo como podía.

-¿Cómo qué no? Si casi me da un infarto cuando esa Bludgers te golpeo tirándote de la escoba-. Y ahí íbamos otra vez, Amanda y su exageración.

-Y dime ¿te encuentras? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Sientes mareo u otra cosa? No me mientas mira que me enfado contigo-. Dijo ella mientras cogía mi cara entre sus suaves manos y me obligaba a mirarla a los ojos.

-No te preocupes, cuando me desperté me dolía todo el cuerpo pero la enfermera me dio una poción y ya casi no me duele nada-. Le conteste divertida viendo a Amanda tan preocupada.

-¿Seguro?-. Volvió a preguntar ella a lo que yo le asentí confiadamente.  
-¡Ejem! Por si no os habéis dado cuenta yo estoy aquí-. Dijo allí una tercera voz, cuando me gire para ver de quien se trataba vi a Christian en los pies de la cama mirándonos con los brazos cruzados y las cejas en alto.

-¡Christian! Perdona pero no te había visto. Con Amanda abrazándome todo el tiempo no me había fijado-. Me disculpe con él.

-No te preocupes, lo importante es que te encuentras bien-. Dijo el acercándose a mí y poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro, yo le sonreí amablemente en respuesta.

-Por cierto que casi se me olvida, tu hermana estuvo todo el día al lado tuya sin querer despegarse de ti y por último la enfermera la tuvo que obligar a irse a su habitación a descansar o si no colapsaría debido al esfuerzo-. Me informo ella.

Sonreí enternecida al escuchar que mi hermana no se había separado de mi ni un minuto aunque también me preocupe un poco, en cuanto saliera de aquí le compraría una caja de esos dulces que tanto le gustan para compensarla y así darle las gracias.

-Me dijo que más tarde vendría para verte-. Sin duda tenía la mejor hermana del mundo, muchas me preguntaba qué haría yo sin ella, quien siempre estaba a mi lado en las situaciones que más lo necesitaba.

-Ya veo, después le daré las gracias. ¿Por cierto como van las cosas por la casa?-. Pregunte intentando cambiar de tema.

-Pues bien, como siempre. Aunque están deseando que salgas de aquí para celebrar como se debe la victoria del partido-. Dijo la rubia alzando los hombros.

-Después de todo no podrán celebra nada sin que yo esté presente ¿verdad?-. Me reí junto a ellos dos.

-¡Jajaja! Tienes razón-. Respondió la rubia.

-Incluso antes vinieron todo el equipo para felicitarte y la enfermera se puso hecha un basilisco echándolos de aquí mientras gritaba que tu necesitabas mucho descanso y sobre todo silencio-.

-Deberías de haber visto con la cara de fracaso que llegaron a la sala-. Decía Amanda riéndose mientras recordaba el momento en que entraron en la sala común susurrando un "nos han echado de allí como si fuéramos unos simples perros" con caras abatidas.

-Me los puedo imaginar-. Dije intentando hacerme una idea en la cabeza.

-¡Ah! Y hace un par de horas también estuvo aquí ese chico tan apuesto de Griffyndor, mmm… ¿cómo se llamaba?-. Preguntaba ella mientras se llevaba una mano a la barbilla e intentaba recordar el nombre.

-Bryan, se llama Bryan-. Respondí.

-¡Eso, Bryan! Nunca me acuerdo jejeje, por cierto tu y yo tenemos un tema pendiente del que hablar y creo que ya te iras haciendo una idea de que se trata-. Dijo ella con cierto toque pícaro en su voz. Al momento un desapercibido rubor apareció en mis mejillas.

-Vale vale ya te contare todo-. Le respondí riéndome.

-Amanda ¿Me podrías hacer un pequeño favor?-. Le pedí amablemente.

-Claro, ¿De qué se trata?-. Respondió ella con la curiosidad brotando en sus ojos.

-¿Te acuerdas aquel libro que me trajiste la otra vez, ese que era grande y de color rojo? Pues te agradecería mucho que me lo trajeses de nuevo-. Le pregunte para saber si se acordaba de él.

-Por supuesto, en cuanto pueda te lo traeré-. Contesto rápidamente.

-Muchas gracias-. Respondí con una gran sonrisa.

-Nos gustaría mucho quedarnos un rato más pero por mala suerte las clases están a punto de empezar y no queremos llegar tarde-. Dijo Christian llamando la atención de la rubia. Que en cuanto oyó aquel comentario puso una mueca de desagrado y un poco de tristeza por tener que irse de aquí.

-No os preocupéis por mí, así que aligeraos no quiero que os ganéis una bronca por mi culpa-. Les comente.

-Si por mi fuera me saltaría las clases y me quedaría aquí contigo-. Dijo Amanda un poco molesta.

-Anda vete, y Christian asegúrate que llegue a la clase no vaya a ser que a mitad de camino salga corriendo-. Me reí mientras le pedía eso.

-Como tú quieras, la amarrare a mí si hace falta, así no se separara de mí en todo el día-. Pude ver como su comentario provoco un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de Amanda a lo que ella se defendió dándole un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro de él.

-Vámonos antes de que decida matarte-. La rubia se acercó a mí de nuevo y me dio otro fuerte y largo abrazo mientras que Christian me dio un casto beso en la frente.

Desde el primer día que nos conocimos estrechamos una gran relación de amigos, pero claro nada más que amigos, yo sabía que a él le gustaba Amanda y que esas muestras de afecto hacia mi eran sin ninguna maldad en ellas, es decir, solo actos de cariño entre dos amigos.

-Hasta luego-. Se despidieron los dos a la vez mientras que yo los despedía moviendo de un lado a otro mi mano y así sin más los dos desaparecieron de allí rápidamente.

Cualquier día tendría que maquinar algún plan para alguno de esos dos dieran el primer paso, sus sentimiento eran correspondidos sin embargo ninguno se atrevía a decirlo.

Mire la hora y vi que ya había pasado la hora de la comida y que las ultimas clases del día estaban empezando, emití un gruñido de fastidio, no me gustaba para nada la simple idea de tener que quedarme aquí sin poder hacer nada.

Volví a hacer el intento de sentarme de una vez por todas en la cama y me alegre un poco al comprobar que mi estómago ya no me dolía tanto como antes y que ahora y me podía mover un poco más.

Luego pasee mi mirada por toda la estancia deseando encontrar algo interesante en lo que entretenerme pero nada, aparte de mí allí había una muchacha perteneciente a Ravenclaw que se encontraba descansando pacíficamente, aunque desde aquí pude notar que debajo de sus ojos asomaban unas marcadas ojeras y que su rostro se encontraba más pálido de lo normal.

Al cabo de unos cuantos de minutos la enfermera apareció de nuevo pero esta vez llevando consigo una bandeja con humeante y deliciosa comida.

En cuanto aquel exquisito olor llego a mis fosas nasales mi barriga emitió un sonoro gruñido debido a la falta de comida e inmediatamente mi boca se hizo agua deseosa de llevarse un bocado a esta.

Ella me miro con una sonrisa agradable y me dejo la bandeja en la mesa y con un "Que aproveche" se fue de allí dejándome que almorzara en paz.

Empecé a devorar la comida rápidamente y cuando me di cuenta ya esta se había acabado y yo me encontraba satisfecha por completo.

Devolví la bandeja a su sitio y me quede en la misma posición mirando a la nada, no sabía porque pero presentía que estos 2 días que me tendría que quedar aquí se me iban a hacer eternos.

Bostece aburridamente y me puse a pensar sobre lo que haría para poder entretenerme, pero de todas las posibilidades que se me ocurrían ninguno era válida.

Di un largo y pesado suspiro y me tumbe rápidamente en la cama, lo mejor sería dormir para que así el tiempo se me pasara más rápido y con ese pensamiento cerré los ojos y poco a poco me fui quedando profundamente dormida.

**\- Más tarde-**

Abrí lentamente los ojos y me desperece poco a poco, mire de nuevo el reloj observe que casi habían pasado 3 horas y que el periodo de clases estaban a punto de terminar. Quizás Amanda, Bryan o tal vez otra persona decidiera hacerme una visita así tal vez me entretendría con alguien, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Los segundos pasaban y con ellos los minutos iban uno detrás de otros, miraba a la enfermera ir de allí para allá atendiendo a todos los que venían, vendando, curando u otra cosa.

Luego me puse a contar los rombos que adornaban las ventanas pero a la mitad me canse y deje de hacerlo, a continuación empecé a peinarme con los dedos mi largo pelo, lo tenía suelto debido que en la caída el lazo que lo sujetaba se había deshecho y ahora lo tenía enredado y por toda la cara, molestándome.

Suspire, de nuevo.

-Señorita Evangeline tu hermana ha venido a ver como se encuentra-. Dijo la enfermera provocándome un pequeño susto, sonreí complacida al ver que por fin alguien se había decidido a venir.

Vi como mi gemela aparecía allí rápidamente y se me lanzaba directamente a los brazos para darme un largo y fuerte abrazo igual que hizo Amanda antes.

-Gracias al cielo Evangeline por fin has despertado, estaba tan preocupada-. Decía ella con tristeza mientras un par de lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. Yo le correspondí el abrazo igual de fuerte y así estuvimos durante unos segundo, en completo silencio mientras disfrutábamos de una rato juntas.

Luego estuvimos charlando, bueno en realidad más que hablar, en realidad ella no paraba de regañarme diciéndome que debería de tener cuidado la próxima vez y que si llego a volver a hacer algo tan imprudente como la vez pasaba no me lo perdonaría nunca, exagerada.

Después de estar hablando cerca de 1 hora ella se marchó de allí rápidamente alegando que necesita hacer un par de recados y que volvería en cuanto pudiera.

Sin embargo había una visita que esperaba más que las demás, esa era la de Bryan, estaba deseosa de verlo de nuevo y poder pasar un rato junto a él.

Y como si se tratara de un milagro, el moreno apareció minutos después de que mi hermana se fuera provocándome inmediatamente una gran sonrisa de enamorada.

Rápidamente se lanzó a mis brazos dándome un fuerte abrazo, otro más en lo que llevaba de día, y acompañado de un dulce y suave beso en los labios.

Su cara mostraba preocupación y cierto alivio al comprobar que ya me encontraba mejor, nos quedamos en silencio durante unos cuantos de segundos disfrutando nada más del contacto entre nosotros sin embargo la falta de oxígeno apareció y nos tuvimos que separar.

-Por fin, no te puedes ni imaginar lo mal que lo he pasado-. Decía el entristecido.

-Me lo imagino, pero lo importante es que me encuentro bien y aquí, a tu lado-. Le dije amablemente mientras le cogía la cara con mis manos y lo miraba fijamente con una sonrisa.

-Ya lo sé, sin embargo cada minuto que pasa me arrepiento de no haber podido hacer nada para protegerte-. Su cara mostraba culpabilidad sin embargo yo acerque de nuevo su rostro al mío y me uní a él en otro suave beso.

-No tienes por qué culparte de nada, también fue mi culpa por no haberla visto venir, prométeme que te olvidaras de lo que paso ¿vale? lo pasado pasado es y punto-. Le dije una vez que nos volvimos a separar mientras le sonreía dulcemente.

-De acuerdo-. Dijo el sonriendo por fin un poco.

-Así me gusta, después de todo hay que estar contentos al fin y al cabo gracias a mi ganaron el partido-. Dije divertida.

-Hablaras por ti, en mi casa últimamente nadie se atreve a volver a hablar del partido, en cuanto alguien comenta algo inmediatamente el ambiente se vuelve un poco tenso, digamos que no aceptaron demasiado bien que el primer partido de la temporada lo perdiéramos cuando teníamos casi la victoria en la palma de nuestras manos-. Dijo el sarcástico.

-Y después os quejáis de que somos los Slytherings los mal perdedores-. Alce divertida las cejas.

-Aunque a mí sinceramente me daba igual si ganábamos o perdíamos ¿y sabes porque?-. Pregunto el divertido.

-No ¿Porque?-. Pregunte curiosa.

-Pues porque a cambio obtuve otra cosa más preciada para mí-. Note como un brillo pícaro apareció en sus ojos.

-¿El qué?-. Pregunte un tanto extrañada.

-Obtuve algo mejor que una simple victoria, te obtuve a ti-. Dijo el provocándome un sonrojo que pinto toda mi cara, el acerco su cara y nos fundimos en un beso, de nuevo.

-Eje, siento interrumpir vuestro momento romántico pero necesito hablar con Rousse-. Una tercera voz apareció allí sobresaltándonos a los dos, en cuanto Bryan se apartó de mi pude observar que enfrente de mi cama se encontraba Tom con los brazos cruzados y el ceño duramente fruncido.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-. Pregunto un poco molesto el león.

-Pues lo mismo que tú, vengo a ver como se encuentra y de paso a hablar de algunos temas con ella-. Contrataco esta vez la serpiente.

-A diferencia de ti, yo me encuentro visitando a MI novia-. Dijo Bryan poniendo énfasis a la palabra. Observe como la expresión de la cara de Tom pasaba a una que demostraba que se estaba enfadado y quise parar el rumbo de aquello conversación antes de que pudiera ocurrir cualquier cosa.

-Vamos ¿No os iréis a pelear aquí en medio no? Estamos en la enfermería por si no os habéis dado cuenta y dudo que a la enfermera le haga mucha gracia tener aquí a dos estudiantes peleándose demostrando quien es el más fuerte ¿verdad?-. Comente un poco molesta. El contacto visual entre ellos dos se mantuvo durante unos segundos más y el primero en romperlo fue Bryan quien se giró a mi dirección y cambiaba su expresión a una mas dulce.

-Volveré más tarde cuando podamos estar solos, sin que NADIE nos moleste-. Dijo el preciando la palabra más fuerte como minutos atrás había hecho, me dio un corto beso que yo acepte gustosa y salió de allí sin antes dirigirle a Tom una mirada fulminante.

-Vaya así que estas saliendo con ese Griffyndor, y dime ¿cuánto tiempo lleváis juntos?-. Pregunto el seriamente.

-Te presentas aquí, has estado a punto de discutir con él y ¿ni siquiera se te ha pasado por la cabeza preguntarme que tal me encuentro?-. Le pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

-Bueno por lo que acabo de ver he podido deducir que no estás tan mal como dices, al revés parecía que te encontrabas perfectamente-. Dijo él. Yo solo di un suspiro, ¿por qué hablar con Tom era algunas veces tan complicado?

-Da igual, dejemos eso a un lado, la pregunta es ¿para qué quieres hablar conmigo?-. Le pregunte.

-¿Tengo que tener alguna razón en concreto para venir a verte?-. Pregunto el con su típica sonrisilla. Yo lo mire alzando una ceja.

-Vamos Riddle, tanto como tú y yo sabemos que detrás de esta inesperada visita hay algún motivo-. Le dije.

-Vaya Rousse tu gran desconfianza me sorprende, creí que éramos amigos-. Decía el con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

-¿Amigos? Por Merlín, tú mismo me dijiste que tú no tenías amigos que eran solo "conocidos"-. Le dije recordando lo que me dijo hace tiempo.

-Y no te mentía cuando te lo dije, sin embargo tú eres especial, eres la excepción-. Dijo el acercandose a mi lado.

-¿Especial dices? ¿Debo sentirme alagada por ello?-. Aquella conversación se había vuelto de lo más interesante.

-Deberías, muy poca gente puede gozar de este privilegio-. Continuo el con su penetrante mirada.

-Vaya eso sí que no me lo esperaba sin embargo prefiero mantenerme atrás de la raya-. Le comente un poco divertida.

-Es una verdadera lástima, seguro que podrías conseguir mucho más-. Respondió el sorprendiéndome un poco.

-¿Tú crees?-. Le pregunte intrigada en su respuesta.

-Al 100% eres una persona muy inteligente y una gran maga seguro que llegarías muy lejos, pero claro, al lado de la persona adecuada-. Sin embargo aquello no me gusto en lo más mínimo.

-¿A qué te refieres?-. Pregunte molesta.

-Me refiero a que llegarías muy lejos al lado de una persona que de verdad valga la pena, y no me refiero a ese insignificante Griffyndor, me refiero a alguien como yo-. Su repentino comentario me deja sin habla, solo pude quedarme allí sin moverme mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-¿Sabes? Estoy trabajando en un proyecto que está más allá del alcance de las manos de las personas, un proyecto que me ayudara a evadir a la mismísima muerte, es decir, alcanzar la inmortalidad.- ¿Qué? ¿Había oído bien? ¿Acaso había dicho la inmortalidad?

-¿Qué?-. ¡Por Merlín y toda la mesa redonda, a este tipo se le había ido por completo la cabeza!

-Por eso quiero que me ayudes en cumplir mi objetivo y quiero que tú seas la persona que me acompañe en este camino. Imagínatelo por un momento, ser la primera persona en no morir nunca, la primera persona en alzarse por encima de los demás-. Decía el con una sonrisa un poco malvada.

El silencio se hizo allí presente ninguno de los dijo nada más y solo nos limitábamos a mirarnos fijamente.

-¡¿Pero a ti se te ha ido la cabeza?! ¡¿Acaso te estas escuchando a ti mismo?! ¡Estás hablando de la mismísima muerte, es decir, de romper el ciclo de la vida!-. Le grite sobresaltada.

-¿Has odio hablar alguna vez de los Horrocruxes?-. Aquella pregunta me dejo de piedra, definitivamente a este se le había ido la cabeza.

-Algo he oído-. Le mente, en realidad sabia muchas cosas de estos, no por nada mi familia era la que más tenia conocimientos sobre las artes oscuras.

-No me mientas, tu familia es la que tiene más conocimientos sobre estas cosas, no me extrañaría que supieras de ellos y para qué sirven-. Aclaro él.

-Tienes razón, se bastante cosas sobre ellos, pero no pienso decirte nada-. Le advertí.

-Vamos Rousse no me digas que tienes miedo de hablar de esto-. Decía el burlón.

-Hmp ¿Miedo dices? Hace falta mucho más que eso para hacerme sentir miedo-. Le comente riéndome.

-¿Entonces qué me dices? ¿Estas dispuesta a caminar a mi lado hacia la inmortalidad?-. Me quede en silencio procesando toda la información que él me había dicho, nunca imagine que Tom estuviera interesado por estos temas y sinceramente me sorprendí cuando me lo comento.

-¿Acaso sabes de la locura que estás diciendo? ¿Acaso tienes la menor idea de lo que tienes que hacer para crear a uno de esos malditos objetos? ¿De las consecuencias que eso conlleva? -. Le pregunte molesta.

-Sí, lo sé todo, y no te miento cuando te digo que lo conseguiré cueste lo que me cueste-. Su expresión pasó a ser una muy seria, parecía verdaderamente convencido de lo que iba a hacer.

-Has lo que quieras, pero conmigo no cuentes, y te advierto Tom, no juegues con las artes oscuras, estas nunca traen nada bueno. Son cosas muy peligrosas y que nunca debieron de existir así que deja de lado todas estas tonterías y preocúpate en vivir una vida normal-. Le advertí seriamente.

-De verdad que es una verdadera lástima, juntos habríamos llegado a los más alto de todo el mundo mágico-. Continuo el alzando los hombros.

-Lo siento pero prefiero pasar de todo ese rollo de la inmortalidad y las artes oscuras-. Le comente. A continuación Tom se acercó más a mí y apoyo las manos en la cama al lado de mis caderas mientras acercaba poco a poco su rostro al mío. Por un momento pensé que me iba a besar sin embargo se quedó quieto a unos escasos centímetros de mi cara. Yo miraba sus penetrantes ojos azules, tan bonitos y profundos como siempre.

-No me importa, en cambio conseguiré que seas mía, qué más da el método que utilice solo quiero que recuerdes mis palabras Evangeline, recuerda que pronto serás solamente mía-. Dijo aquello una vez que se acercó lo suficientemente a mi oído para susurrármelo lentamente produciéndome un placentero escalofrío, inmediatamente una extraña sensación recorrió todo mi cuerpo hasta posarse en mi estómago y en mis mejillas se asomó un leve sonrojo. Mientras que mi corazón empezó a ir más deprisa.

Ninguna palabra salía de mi boca solo me limitaba aquedarme quieta sin querer hacer ningún movimiento, él se alejó lentamente mientras me miraba profundamente y con una encantadora sonrisa ¡¿Encantadora?! Por Merlín ¿Cómo podía decir eso? Si yo ya tenía novio no podía no podía pensar de esa manera con Tom.

-Por cierto, felicidades, gracias a ti no podríamos haber ganado el partido-. Su repentino cambio de tema me pillo un poco desprevenida yo solo lo miraba y sin decir nada más el salió de allí rápidamente dejándome muy confundida y algo nerviosa.

Me quede en la misma posición durante unos largos minutos recordando todo lo que él me había dicho, aun no podía creer que quisiera crear un Horrocrux, ¡era de locos! Solamente pensar en aquello un mal presentimiento se hacía presente en mí, sin duda no me equivoque cuando dije que Tom tenía algo diferente, algo distinto a los demás.

Me tumbe pesadamente en la cama y me lleve la mano hacia el oído donde el me había susurrado aquellas palabras, sentir su aliento en mi oreja me había producido numerosas sensaciones que nunca he sentido.

Suspire intentando calmarme un poco y cerré los ojos dispuesta a descansar un rato después de todo lo sucedido.

Y sin más poco a poco fui cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo aunque sin olvidarme de aquella profunda mirada azulada de Tom.

* * *

_**-En el próximo episodio-**_

Las clases han terminado y por fin la Navidad se ha hecho presente en el mundo mágico, Evangeline cree que podrá pasar unas tranquilas navidades junto a su familia pero que equivocada estaba ya pronto se encontrara con una gran sorpresa. Un regalo, un baile, unos sentimientos por medio y quizás algo más.

Todo esto y más en el próximo episodio ¡No te lo pierdas :D!

Y aquí acaba el capítulo 9 espero que os haya gustado :P y por favor comentad, es lo único que os pido :$ y pues nada nos veremos en el siguiente episodio. ¡Hasta luego!

**¡Un abrazo!**


	11. Chapter 11

¡LO SIENTO! Sinceramente estoy avergonzada por haberme tardado tanto con el capítulo :( espero que me perdonéis, pero es que estuve cerca de una semana de viaje donde no tenía tiempo de escribir y luego vinieron las fiestas de mi pueblo y… el resto os lo podéis imaginar :,D sin embargo aquí estoy con un nuevo episodio, seguramente os parecerá un poco más corto de lo normal pero prometo que el siguiente será más largo en compensación :D en fin eso es todo, espero que os guste el episodio :3

Y antes de que se me olvide en este capítulo quería mencionar a alguien quien me ha seguido desde el primer episodio, quien siempre siempre me deja un review cada vez que publico, mi más sinceras y agradecida gratitud, de verdad, muchas gracias :D _**susan-black7**_ :P espero que este capítulo te guste tanto como los otros :D

* * *

Los días pasaron y sin embargo no pude dejar de pensar en las palabras que me dijo Tom, me preocupaba bastante que se hubiera interesado en un tema tan peligroso como ese.

Las artes oscuras eran demasiadas peligrosas temía mucho que llegara a obsesionarse con el ellas, porque con esta magia una vez que empezabas no podías parar.

Habían sido numerosas las personas que llegaron a destrozarse a sí mismas por culpa de ellas, la búsqueda de poder acabó por completo con ellos y no quería que a Tom le ocurriera lo mismo.

Intentaría evitarlo.

Así que tras pensármelo un par de veces decidí que lo vigilaría de cerca y procuraría que no hiciera nada peligro, aun sabiendo que incluso yo misma podría salir perjudicada de todo esto.

Y entonces por fin pude salir de la enfermaría tras estar casi 3 días allí encerrada sin poder hacer nada más que descansar, leer y comer, pero a consecuencia todo eso me sirvió para averiguar algo realmente extraño.

Cuando Amanda me trajo el diario lo abrí rápidamente y comencé a buscar el hechizo que conjure en el partido, pero una vez que di con el me sorprendí bastante al ver que a continuación de sus páginas no había nada escrito, ni una simple letra.

¿Qué era aquello? ¿Porque no había ninguna invocación más? Intente varias veces comunicarme con mi otro yo, o simplemente esperar a que esta me llamara de nuevo, pero nada, finalmente me di por vencida.

Sin embargo me quede con la duda de saber el motivo.

En cuanto llegue a la sala común todos me recibieron con una pequeña fiesta en conmemoración a mi jugada, todos no paraban de felicitarme y de decirme lo preocupados que habían estado.

Pasamos la mayor parte de la noche entre charlas y risas y alguna que otra botella de Whisky de fuego, que al día siguiente seguro que les pasaría factura.

Sin embargo toda esa felicidad y alegría duro poco, bastante poco, un par de días después de aquella pequeña fiesta se produjo un ataque en Howarts, teniendo en victima a un pobre muchacha de Ravenclaw.

Su nombre era Myrtle Morseferth, alguien quien se encontraba en el momento y lugar equivocado. Encontraron el cuerpo sin vida en los baños del segundo piso.

Aun habiendo pasado casi una semana no se llegó a encontrar al culpable y la causa de la muerte sigue siendo un misterio para todos incluso para algunos profesores.

Pero eso no fue todo, junto al cuerpo de ella se hayo un mensaje escrito en la pared con letras, letras hechas con sangre, en él ponía.

"Enemigos del heredero, temed"

Esas únicas palabras hicieron falta para que el caos se desatara en todo el colegio, todos temían que ellos fueran la próxima víctima, entonces la seguridad por las noches en los pasillo aumento, intentando encontrar al culpable del crimen.

¿Acaso este no era el lugar más seguro del mundo? Esa era la pregunta que todo el mundo se hacía, incluso yo.

El ambiente en todo el colegio se había vuelto un poco tenso y ya casi nadie confiaba ni en su propia sombra.

Poco a poco todo fue pasando y con él el miedo de ser atacado, nunca se encontró al culpable y hoy en día el asesino sigue suelto por Howarts.

Menos mal que las vacaciones llegarían pronto y así todos podríamos descansar de todo lo sucedido últimamente aquí, así que aprovecharía un poco el resto de mis días.

Y así lo hice, todas las tardes después de clases y de terminar mi tarea me las pasaba con Bryan de un lado a otro paseando tranquilamente, disfrutando de la compañía mutua.

Nuestra relación se había hecho oficial ya en todo el colegio, así que no había persona en el todo el edificio que no supiera lo nuestro, porque ya se sabe que no es muy común ver a un león y una serpiente andando tranquilamente cogidos de la mano.

Sin embargo siempre habría unos que estaban de acuerdo y otros no, había personas que veían nuestra relación como otra cualquiera, pero otras nos miraban con odio e incluso con algo de asco, pero nosotros solo nos limitábamos a pasar de largo y no echarles la más mínima cuenta.

Más tarde mi hermana y yo recibimos una carta de nuestros padres informándonos de que en celebración a los 45 años que cumplía mi padre ellos celebrarían un baile por todo lo alto.

También decía que podríamos llevar a quien quisiéramos de invitados, inmediatamente pensé en Amanda, pero luego recordé que su familia y la mia se conocía y que ella estaría allí seguro.

Luego pensé en Bryan, pero rápidamente lo descarte, pensé que quizás no se sentiría cómodo entre gente de nuestra "clase" es decir, los sangre pura, y el siendo un hijo de muggles no estaría allí muy bien entre miradas de desprecio por parte de algunas familias.

Ya le mandaría un regalo de navidad junto a una disculpa.

Y mi última pero no más importante fue Tom, sabiendo como él era seguro que habría encajado perfectamente en ese tipo de ambientes, sin embargo también lo descarte.

Hacía varios días que no hablaba con él, algunas veces nos encontrábamos por los pasillos o en la sala común pero solo nos limitábamos a saludarnos, pero nada más que eso.

Supongo que la idea de que rechacé su propuesta no le gusto demasiado y eso lo había vuelto un poco más serio conmigo.

Pero vamos ¿y quién no lo hubiera hecho? ¡Es de locos! En cambio en aquel momento pue ver un peculiar brillo en sus ojos, un brillo que mostraba total seguridad de sus palabras y sobretodo de que conseguiría su objetivo costase lo que le costase.

Algo que hizo que me diera más cuenta de que Tom era alguien distinto a los demás, único entre todos.

Y por fin el día de las vacaciones de navidad llegaron, podría volver a mi casa después de tanto tiempo y volver a ver a mis padres.

Los echaba muchísimo de menos y estaba deseosa de verlos y darles un gran abrazo.

Durante toda la mañana tuvimos permiso de saltarnos las clases y dedicarlas a guardas todas nuestras cosas en el baúl, tras revisa veces junto a mi amiga rubia si algo me faltaba bajamos a desayunar.

En cuanto entramos al salón en él se podía percibir un ambiente de felicidad y emoción, todos charlaban sobre las ganas que tenían de volver a casa y sobre todo lo que tenían planeado hacer en las vacaciones.

-Por cierto Evangeline, sobre el baile ¿ya tienes decidido si vas a llevarlo?-. Pregunto Amanda haciendo referencia a cierto león.

-Bueno me gustaría llevarlo pero ya sabes, él no se sentiría muy cómodo entre toda esa gente ¿no crees?-. Conteste.

-Tienes razón, aunque creo que es una verdadera lástima, seguro que a tus padres les hubiera caído bien-. Respondió ella sonriendo.

-Pues si-. Dije mientras comenzaba a desayunar.

Pasee toda mi vista por el lugar y sonreía complacida al ver el maravilloso ambiente que allí había, sin duda era algo verdaderamente agradable.

Aunque eso no se podía aplicar a todos, cierto Slytherin se encontraba más serio de lo usual, y en su mirada podía verle incluso un atisbo de enojo.

¿Por qué seria? ¿Acaso no quería volver a ver a su familia, a sus padres? No obstante si no recuerdo mal el nunca hablo de su familia, acaso… ¿era huérfano?

Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza una idea así, siempre tuve en mi mente el pensamiento de que Tom pertenecería a una familia bien acomodada o incluso importante.

No pude evitar sentir un poco de pena por él, quizás sí debería de haberlo invitado así podría pasar algún tiempo con sus "conocidos" según él decía e incluso conmigo.

Por un momento nuestras miradas llegaron a encontrarse sin embargo yo la aparte rápidamente ¿Por qué por un momento me había puesto nerviosa cuando me miro con esa seriedad?

Entonces la voz del director me saco de mis pensamientos, y tras un par de intentos por parte de él toda la sala se quedó en completo silencio.

-Buenos días queridos alumnos, como ya sabéis hoy empiezan por fin las vacaciones de navidad, por eso quería desearos a todos una feliz navidad junto a vuestros familiares y amigos, espero que os regalen muchas y que todos los deseos que pidáis se cumplan. Y por supuesto espero que volváis con mucha fuerza el siguiente trimestre y sin nada más que decir os dejo seguir desayunando tranquilamente-.

En cuanto Dumbledore termino su pequeño discurso todo el mundo se levantó de su silla aplaudiendo y silbando eufóricamente, oficialmente las vacaciones habían empezado.

Después del agradable desayuno yo y Amanda salimos del salón, a la par nuestra también salió Tom, quien fue en dirección contraria a la nuestra, me pico la curiosidad por saber qué es lo que le pasaba y tras decirle a Amanda que tenía que hacer un par de cosas salí tras él.

Tras correr un poco y situarme a su lado entable una conversación.

-¿Y porque esa cara tan larga Ryddle?-. Le pregunte burlona mientras que el solo me miro serio y alzo los hombros.

-¿Y porque debería de estar feliz?-. Pregunto él.

-Pues porque regresaras a tu hogar y veras a tu familia-. Le respondí con simpleza.

-Prefiero mil veces quedarme aquí antes que volver a mi "hogar"-. Respondió el con un poco de enojo.

-¿Y a tu familia, a tus padres, no los echas de menos?- Volví a preguntar con la intención de averiguar algo sobre él.

En cambio el emitió una pequeña carcajada que no me esperaba y que me sorprendió un poco.

-¿Qué tiene tanta gracia?-. Pregunte.

-Tú-. Respondió el haciendo que yo frunciera el ceño.

-¿Yo? ¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿Acaso he dicho algo gracioso?-. Pregunte.

-Pues sí, ¿familia dices? No sé si llamarlos exactamente así-. Respondió el un poco divertido por la idea.

Suspire derrotada al no haber conseguido averiguar nada de nada.

-Si tú lo dices… ¿Sabes? He pensado que a lo mejor te enviaría una lechuza felicitándote y diciéndote lo bien que se está sin tener que aguantarte-. Le respondí riéndome.

-Vaya parece que me has leído el pensamiento, yo también tenía intención de enviarte una alegándote lo cómodo que estoy sin tener que ver esa cara tan fea tuya todos los días-. Contrataco él.

-¡Eh! No te pases-. Le respondí riéndome de su broma.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso he dicho alguna mentira?-. Respondió el de nuevo.

-Tampoco soy tan fea…-. Susurre bajito, cosa que el llego a escuchar claramente.

-Eso es lo que tú te crees-. Volvió a reírse el, y solo lo mire con el ceño fruncido y le di un pequeño y leve puñetazo en el brazo. El solo me miro un poco sorprendido.

-¿Acabas de golpearme?-. Pregunto.

-Vamos tampoco te he dado tan fuerte ¿O es que también te quejaras por un pequeño golpe? Por Merlín Riddle no creí que fueras tan débil-. Le comente esta vez yo riéndome.

-Te equivocas, te sorprendería saber lo fuerte que soy Rousse-. Su tono de voz cambio a uno un poco serio y con un toque de picardía.

Entonces los nervios aparecieron de nuevo y mi corazón dio un pequeño brinco ¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¡No podio pensar así de Tom! Él era solo un compañero de clase y aparte ¡Yo ya tenía novio! ¿Entonces porque? ¿Por qué me ponía tan nerviosa cuando el mostraba esa actitud tan seria pero a la vez tan atractiva? Por todo el mundo mágico ¿Qué pasaría si al final me acabara enamorando de él? ¿Qué haría?

-¡Oye hermanita deja de ligar por ahí y échame cuenta!-. Aquella voz que conocía a la perfección m e saco inmediatamente de mis pensamientos.

Los dos nos giramos para ver a la persona que nos llamaba, no me hacía falta que la viera para saber de quien se trataba, entonces vimos a mi hermana caminando rápidamente hacia nosotros con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa surcando sus labios.

-¡Yo no estaba ligando!-. Le grite un poco sonrojada.

-Si claro, en fin, ¿sabes el trabajo que me ha costado encontrarte? ¿Dónde te habías metido?-. Pregunto ella cruzándose de brazos.

-Pues solo estaba dando un paseo junto a Ryddle-. Conteste.

-Por cierto tu amiga te estaba buscando ¿Cómo se llamaba?-.

-¿Amanda? ¿Y para que me está buscando? curiosa.

-¡Eso es, Amanda! Siempre se me olvidan los nombres. Pues no lo sé, no paraba de decir algo sobre un baile o no sé qué-.

-Esa chica… cualquier día me va a matar de los nervios-. Comente tocándome la sien.

-Pues eso, ahora vete, necesito hablar sobre algunas cosas con Ryddle-. Aquello me pareció de lo más extraño, él y ella casi nunca habían hablado y que ahora ella tuviera asuntos con él no me gustaba mucho.

-Bueno… pues entonces os dejo solos-. Comente mientras me daba la vuelta y me iba dejándolos solos.

No sabía por qué pero me daba la sensación de que nada bueno saldría de allí.

Já, cuánta razón llevaba.

**-Con Tom y Elizabeth-**

-Tú y yo no hemos hablado mucho que digamos y me interesa mucho saber qué es lo que quieres decirme-. Comento Tom pasando a un tono más serio.

-Vamos vamos no hace falta que te pongas tan estirado, yo no muerdo, claro, por ahora-. Comento la leona en un tono picaro.

El Slytherin la miro indiferente.

"Son tan iguales pero a la vez tan diferente" fue lo que en ese momento se le paso por la cabeza a Tom.

-No tengo todo el día y me gustaría que fueras directamente al grano-. Comento el un poco arisco.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, he venido a hablar contigo sobre mi hermana-.

-¿Tu hermana? ¿Qué tiene ella que ver aquí?-. Pregunto el frunciendo el ceño.

-Pues mucho, últimamente me he fijado en como la miras, y no hace falta ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que la deseas-. Aquel comentario sorprendió un poco a Tom haciendo que el sonriera ladinamente.

-¿Sabes? creo que no deberías de meterte en los asuntos personales de otros-. Dijo él.

-Vamos Ryddle no lo vayas a negar, puedo ver en tus ojos un brillo especial cuando la miras, puede que engañes a algunos, pero a mí no-. Comento ella.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?-. Pregunto el un poco molesto y aunque no lo crean, algo nervioso.

-Pero qué lástima que ella ya tenga dueño ¿no te parece? ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡Ah, sí! Bryan, el encantador Bryan. Quien puede disfrutar de ella, mientras que tu solo te limitas a observar en la oscuridad ¿Qué triste no?-. Dijo ella comprensiva. Tom empezó a cabrearse con solo escuchar al nombre, y entonces se interesó más por saber qué es lo que ella quería.

-Dime de una vez que es lo que quieres, la paciencia no es algo de lo que me gusta presumir y la poca que tengo se me está acabando-. Comento él.

-Quiero que los separes, que destruyas su relación-. Dijo ella seria sorprendiendo a Tom.

-¿Qué los separe? ¿Por qué debería yo de hacer eso, aparte, que ganaría yo de todo esto?-. Pregunto él la mar de interesado en aquello.

-Solo necesitas saber que tanto tu como yo salimos ganando de esto, tú te quedas con la chica y yo me quedo con algo más satisfactorio.- Confeso ella.

-¿Qué me dices? ¿Estás dispuesto a hacer una tregua conmigo para acabar con su relación? ¿Para conseguir lo que siempre tendría que haber sido nuestro?-. Pregunto ella mientras le tendía la mano a Tom. El sin embargo estuvo unos cuantos de segundos pensando en que hacer, hasta que finalmente acepto la mano de ella.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?-. Pregunto.

-Por ahora solo limítate a decir lo que dice la carta-. Dijo ella mientras se sacaba de la túnica un sobre y se lo tendía a él.

-¿Qué es esto?-. Pregunto el cogiéndola.

-Solo léela en el tren cuando salgamos de aquí, ahí pone todo lo que debes hacer-. Dijo ella.

"Odio que me den órdenes, yo soy el que debo dar órdenes" Pensó duramente Tom en su cabeza.

-De acuerdo-. Dijo el no muy convencido.

-Muy bien, ha sido un placer hacer negocios contigo Ryddle-. Dijo ella riéndose y dándose la vuelta para empezar a caminar.

"Esto se ha puesto interesante, muy interesante ¿No crees Evangeline? Muy pronto serás mía" Pensaba Tom mientras sonreía con maldad y empezaba a caminar-.

**-De vuelta con Evangeline-**

Al final Amanda no me estaba buscando todo había sido un engaño por parte de mi hermana para quedarse a solas con Tom, ¿de que habrían hablado? La curiosidad me estaba matando.

Pero ahora no quería calentarme la cabeza con eso, lo importante es que solo quedaban escasos minutos para que cogiéramos el tren para irnos por fin a casa, de vuelta a nuestro hogar.

\- Un par de horas después-

En cuanto me baje del tren y vi allí a mis padres, salte encima de ellos dándoles un fuerte abrazo, al que segundos después se unió mi hermana.

-Mis niñas, os echaba tanto de menos-. Dijo mi madre con los ojos un poco llorosos.

-Yo también os echaba muchísimo de menos, estaba deseosa de veros-. Les dije sonriendo.

-Mis pequeñas princesas están de vuelta en casa-. Dijo nuestro padre poniendo una mano en la cabeza de cada una. Yo lo sonreí tiernamente mientras que mi hermana soltó un bufido debido a la forma en que este nos había llamado.

-Venga vamos hay muchas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar-. Dijo el de nuevo con su tierna sonrisa.

Los cuatros nos fuimos de allí sonriendo como niños pequeños debido a nuestro encuentro, era tan reconfortante volver a casa.

Durante todo el camino estuvimos las dos contándoles todas las experiencias que habíamos vivido en Howarts y todas las cosas que habíamos aprendido.

Por supuesto guarde todo el tema relacionado con Bryan, no quería darles la noticia tan pronto, esperaría algunos días más.

En cuanto llegue a mi casa susurre un "hogar dulce hogar" y respire hondo inundando mis fosas nasales de ese olor tan agradable a lavanda que tanto me gustaba.

Sin duda aquel aire acogedor y de tranquilidad que allí había me encantaba, aunque lo que no sabía que toda es tranquilidad se vería estropeado por una visita inesperada, una visita que pondría mi mundo patas arriba.

**-En el siguiente episodio-**

Todo marcha bien en las navidades de nuestra protagonista, el baile está a punto de celebrarse y con ella una dulce melodía de piano será tocada. Un huésped inesperado, algunos regalos de por medio y una navidad que nunca pensó que tendría.

Todo esto y más en el siguiente capítulo. ¡No te lo pierdas ;P!

_**Continuara…**_

Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis un review :3

**¡Un abrazo!**


	12. Chapter 12

¡LO SIENTO MUCHO! De verdad, lo siento mucho, no quería tardar tanto en subir el capítulo pero los días se me echaron encima y cuando me di cuenta había pasado un mes D: de verdad que lo siento mucho. Espero que me perdonéis y como agradecimiento hoy será doble capítulo :D espero que os guste.

Una semana había pasado ya desde que las vacaciones de navidad empezaron, una semana donde no pare de contarles a mis padres lo fantástico que era Hogwarst y todo lo que había aprendido en tan poco tiempo.

Hoy prometía ser otro día tranquilo en el que la pasaría en compañía de ellos dos o leyendo algún libro, cuanto me equivoque.

Ya que toda esa tranquilidad se vería estropeada por alguien, alguien quien haría que todas mis vacaciones se pusieran patas arriba y se fuera todo al traste.

Los rayos de sol entraban juguetonamente por mi ventana dando directamente en mi rostro, al instante emití un gruñido como si de un animal se tratase y me di la vuelta dando la espalda a la molesta ventana.

Abrí lentamente mis ojos y los pasee por toda la habitación, inspeccionándola minuciosamente, los volví a cerrar y hundí mi cara en la mullida almohada de color lila, aspirando profundamente su aroma, cuanto echaba de menos mi cama.

Sonreí tontamente debido a mi pensamientos y me destape lentamente haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera todo mi cuerpo y que mi piel se pusiera de gallina debido al frio de la habitación.

Me senté en la cama mientras me desperezaba y bostezaba a la vez, gire mi vista hacia el pequeño reloj que tenía en la mesa y me sorprendí al ver que casi era medio día.

Me levante rápidamente y me dirigí hacia la ducha dispuesta a darme una caliente y agradable ducha, que conseguiría despertarme del todo.

Luego de eso me vestí con un simple vestido de mangas largas de color beige, con un fino cinturón marrón por encima de la cintura.

Cambien mis guantes de encaje negro por unos blancos, aunque, en realidad, ya no me hacían casi nada de falta, había estado practicando como controlar mi poder gracias a las indicaciones del diario, y ya casi no me hacía nada de falta, aunque claro había veces que no podía controlarlo y ocurría.

A continuación me peine el pelo en una larga cola de caballo y ya estaba lista, me mire un vez más en el espejo y me di la vuelta con intención de salir de la habitación.

Sin embargo, no me percaté de que cuando me di la vuelta en el espejo se había quedado mi reflejo quieto, permanecía serio pero de repente empezó a sonreír maliciosamente.

En cuanto toque el pomo de la puerta recordé que había algo que se me estaba olvidando, me gire y me acerque a la cama, removí un poco las sábanas y entre ellas me encontré a la pequeña Yuki durmiendo plácidamente entre las suaves mantas.

-Vamos dormilona, es hora de levantarse-. Susurré mientras la cogió entre mis brazos y le daba un pequeño beso en la nariz, a lo que ella me respondió con una pequeña lamida en la mejilla.

Recorrí el pasillo de mi casa tranquilamente mirando minuciosamente todos los detalles, observando que en estos 3 meses no había cambiado nada.

Baje las escaleras que daban hacia el salón, donde seguro que se encontrarían mis padres relajados, y no me equivoque, tal como predije allí se encontraban, mi padre leía el periódico y mi madre se encargaban de unos cuantos de papeles a los que no le quitaba la vista.

-Buenos dí adentrándome en la sala y dándoles a cada uno un beso en la mejilla.

-Valla parece que la bella durmiente por fin se ha despertado-. Bromeo mi padre.

-Pues ya ves, y mira, no me ha hecho falta ningún beso de algún príncipe-. Bromee yo también.

-¿Dónde está mi hermana?-. Preguntando mientras notaba la falta de ella allí.

-Seguro que estará en su habitación, ya sabes cómo es ella, una vez que se encierra allí no sale a no ser que sea algo importante-. Resoplo mi madre poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Cariño, ya te he dicho lo que le pasa, esa en esa etapa-. Respondió mi padre.

-¿Qué etapa?-. Me tocó a mí preguntar esa vez.

-Pues ya sabes, esa etapa donde siempre esta una enfada con sus padres y en lo único que piensa son en chicos y más chicos-. Respondió él.

-Yo tengo su misma edad y no me llevo todo el día enfadada con vosotros ni me llevo todo el día pensando en chicos-. Dije frunciendo el ceño.

-Tu eres diferente mi princesa, te aseguro que en cuanto me entere de que algún chico te haya puesto la mano encima no durare ni un segundo en ir tras él y créeme, lamentara haber tocado a mi niña-. Dijo el poniéndose un poco más serio.

-Por favor Mike, cualquier día se sacara novio y luego se casara, supéralo ya, tu niña no se quedara aquí por siempre-. Respondió mi madre haciendo que una mueca de tristeza se asomara por la cara de mi padre.

-Vamos papa, sabes que siempre seré tu pequeña e inigualable princesa-. Respondí riéndome mientras le daba un abrazo.

-¿Ves Vallolet? Ella siempre será mi pequeña e inigualable princesa-. Dijo el haciendo pucheros y abrazándome fuerte.

-Por Merlín, son tal para cual-. Respondió ella mientras se tocaba la sien y yo me reía. Pensé que después de aquella charla les contaría a ellos que estaba saliendo con Bryan,

-Bueno, voy a desayunar algo antes de que me dé algo, hasta luego-. Informe despidiéndome y saliendo de allí con dirección a la cocina. En cuanto termine me fui a dar un paseo por toda la mansión, recorrí los jardines deleitándome de la belleza que estos desprendían al estar cubiertos de un manto blanco incluso el lago que estaba a unos 5 minutos de mi casa se había congelado dándole un aspecto más hermoso.

Y cuando me di cuenta la hora de la comida llego, pero lo que no sabía era que una gran sorpresa me esperaría pronto.

Llegue al gran comedor donde ya, los tres se encontraban allí, mi padre, mi padre y mi hermana, que no sabía porque pero en su cara se asomó una sonrisa traviesa en cuanto me vio. Yo solo me limite a mirarla con una ceja alzada.

Empezamos a comer tranquilamente entre algunas charlas con mi madre respecto al baile que se celebraría en poco.

-Y dime Elisabeth ¿cuándo va a llegar tu invitado?-. Pregunto mi madre llamando rápidamente mi atención.

-¿Invitado? ¿Qué invitado?-. Pregunte curiosa.

-Tu hermana me pregunto si podía quedarse estas navidades aquí un amigo suyo y yo encantada, acepte-. Me respondió.

-Tu sí, pero yo no-. Refunfuño mi padre a lo bajito.

-¿Y quién es?-. Pregunte haciendo como el que no lo había oído.

-No seas impaciente hermanita, pronto estará aquí-. Dijo la morena. Y 5 segundos más tarde el timbre de la casa sonó. Un pequeño silencio reino en la sala.

-Bingo, ya ha llegado ¿Por qué no vas a recibirlo Evangeline? Seguro que te alegraras en cuanto lo veas-. Dijo mi hermana pícaramente. Yo asentí rápidamente y me levante de la mesa.

¿Quién sería aquel invitado? Me preguntaba una y otra vez, la curiosidad me estaba matando.

Una vez que llegue a la puerta no supe por qué pero mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente debido a que podría ser Bryan de quien mi hermana estaba hablando, que equivocada estaba.

Gire lentamente el pomo y la abrí, preparándome para lo que vendría a continuación. En cuanto lo vi, me quede de piedra en el marco, no podía decir ni hacer nada. Porque enfrente mí se encontraba nada más y nada menos que:

Tom.

-Buenos di-. Mi corazón dio un pequeño brinco y tal como abrí la puerta la cerré de un golpe haciendo que no pudiera acabar su frase.

¿Qué carajos hacia Tom en mi casa? ¿Acaso era el de quien ellas estaban hablando?

-¿Por qué le has cerrado la puerta tonta? Ábrela de una vez-. Dijo mi hermana apareciendo allí sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Tras unos segundos donde conseguí calmarme abrí la puerta de nuevo.

-Vaya Rouse ya pensaba que me dejarías en la calle-. Dijo el divertido.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí Ryddle?-. Pregunte frunciendo el ceño, consiguiendo haberme calmado.

-¿Esa es manera de tratar a tus invitados? Cada día me sorprendes más Rouse-. Dijo el burlón, mientras yo lo miraba seriamente.

-Tom, por favor pasa, estás en tu casa-. Dijo mi hermana empujándome para un lado y dejándole sitio para que pasara.

¿Su casa? ¿Tom? ¿Qué estaba pasando? No habían hablado ni dos veces ¿y ya lo llama Tom? ¿Qué paso cuando se quedaron a solas? Miles de preguntas inundaban mi cabeza.

-Así que tú eres Tom Ryddle, encantada yo soy Vallolet Rouse, la madre de Evangeline y Elizabeth-. Se presentó allí mi madre minutos después.

-El placer es mío señora-. Dijo el sonriendo encantadoramente.

Yo solo lo mire entrecerrando los ojos y viendo como él se adentraba en mi casa pasando por mi lado.

Una vez que los tres entraron cerré la puerta de la entrada y empecé a caminar detrás de ellos mientras escuchaba su conversación.

-Estábamos comiendo ¿te apetecería acompañarnos?-. Pregunto mi madre.

-No me gustaría molestaros señora Rouse-. Dijo el educadamente.

-Oh por supuesto que no, y si no te importa no llámame solo Vallolet, lo de señora me hace ver más vieja-. Dijo ella divertida.

-Por supuesto pero solo si usted también me llama Tom, y si no es mucha molestia aceptare encantado esa invitación-. Continuaba él.

Yo solo me limitaba a observarlos desde atrás mientras caminábamos de nuevo a retomar el almuerzo que habíamos dejado hace unos minutos.

Una vez que llegamos mi padre inspecciono a Tom minuciosamente mientras entraba en la sala, se levantó como el caballero que es y se acercó a él.

-Tú debes de ser Tom Ryddle, encantado yo soy Mike Rouse-. Se presentó el cambiando el tono de voz a uno más serio y haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza

-El gusto es mio señor-. Respondió el otro correspondiendo el saludo asintiendo también con la cabeza.

-Tom por favor toma asiento-. Le dijo mi madre sentándose de nuevo en la mesa.

Un momento ¿Qué pasa que era yo la única que lo llamaba por su apellido?

Me senté de nuevo en mi sitio y cuando iba a comenzar a comer otra vez vi como Tom se sentó al lado mío.

Yo lo mire seriamente y el me respondió con su típica sonrisilla.

-Y dime Tom, he oído que eres el mejor alumno que Howarts ha tenido ¿es cierto? repentinamente mi padre.

-Bueno señor, no me considero el mejor, solo hago lo que puedo y está claro que yo no soy el único, su hija Evangeline también es una de las mejores-. Dijo Tom sorprendiéndome.

¿Acaso me estaba halagando?

-Ya veo, es lo que esperaba de mi pequeña princesa-. Dijo el burlón haciendo que un sonrojo apareciese en mi cara.

Podía aceptar que me llamara así en privado pero no delante de alguien, y menos alguien como Tom.

-¡Papaaa te he dicho que no me llames así delante de alguien!-. Le grite.

-Vale vale perdón-. Se disculpó.

-Hmp-. Resople.

-Asi que pequeña princesa ¿eh?-. Dijo Tom burlón.

-Déjate de tonterías Ryddle-. Le dije fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Tan agradable como siempre, cuanto echaba de menos tu "amabilidad"-. Dijo el divertido.

-Y bueno Tom ¿Qué hay de tus padres? Nunca había oído el apellido Ryddle-. Pregunte de repente mi padre haciendo que una mueca de tristeza apareciese en la cara del Slytherin.

-Yo… yo soy huérfano, mis padres murieron en un accidente cuando yo tenía pocos años de edad y desde entonces vivo en un orfanato en Londres-. Dijo el sorprendiéndonos a todos en la sala.

-Lo siento mucho no debí de preguntar-. Se disculpó el verdaderamente arrepentido de su comentario.

-¡Ohh Tom pobrecito! A partir de ahora esta será tu nueva casa y nosotros tu nueva familia, podrás venir aquí todas las veces que quieras-. Dijo mi madre mientras se levantaba y le daba a Tom un abrazo que lo tomo desprevenido.

-Muchas gracias-. Respondió el sorprendido.

Yo lo mire un poco apenada, aquello no me lo esperaba, nunca imagine que alguien como Tom estaría en una situación como esa.

Ahora no me importaba tanto que se quedara en mi casa, sin embargo no dejaba de lado que sentía como mi espacio personal y mi intimidad era invadida.

-Evangeline cuando terminemos ¿Por qué no le enseñas a Tom su habitación?-. Comento mi padre.

-De acuerdo-. Respondí.

-Me encantaría quedarme un rato más pero tengo algunos asuntos que atender, hasta luego-. Dijo el cabeza de familia levantándose y dándole un beso en los labios a mi madre para luego salir de la sala.

-Hasta luego-. Dijimos todos a la vez.

-Yo también me voy ya, tengo todavía bastantes cosas que solucionar con relación al baile, adiós-. Dijo ahora mi madre también levantándose y saliendo de allí.

-Y yo… yo tengo tarea que hacer, espero que tu estancia sea agradable Tom-. Dijo mi hermana mientras se levantaba y salía de allí rápidamente dejándonos a los dos solos.

Un momento ¿mi hermana? ¿Preocupada por la tarea en plenas vacaciones? Algo raro ocurría aquí.

Suspire pesadamente y me gire a Tom.

-Vamos te enseñare tu habitación-. Le informe levantándome y el haciendo lo mismo segundos después.

-Claro-. Afirmo.

Salimos del comedor y subimos las escaleras en silencio, un silencio un poco incómodo.

Me gire a observar a Tom y lo vi inspeccionando minuciosamente la casa, no se perdía ningún detalle.

-Vaya Rouse, tienes una casa realmente impresionante, te lo tenías bien callado ¿eh?-. Dijo el burlón.

-Bueno, en realidad no es como si me hubieras preguntado ¿no?-. Conteste.

-Espero que guarde tantos secretos como tú-. Dijo el pícaro.

Yo lo mire con una ceja alzada y luego solté una pequeña carcajada.

-Y dime Tom ¿De qué hablasteis mi hermana cuando os deje solos?-. Le pregunte sin poder aguantar más la curiosidad.

-¿Celosa Rouse?-. Pregunto el divertido.

-¿Celosa yo? ¡Jajaja más bien estaba preocupada! Supuse que de ahí no saldría nada bueno, y mira por donde no me equivoque-. Respondí.

-Vaya, entonces ¿es malo que este aquí?-. Pregunto un poco serio.

-No es malo, pero digamos que ella podría haber dicho algo sobre que pasarías las vacaciones aquí ¿no crees?-. Dije calmadamente.

-Queríamos darte una sorpresa-. Se rio él.

-Y lo habéis conseguido-. Respondí.

-Ya lo creo-. Cuando me di cuenta ya habíamos llegado a la que sería su habitación, entre tanta charla y charla el camino se había hecho corto.

Abrí la puerta y poniéndome junto al marco para que el pudiera pasar.

-Esta es tu habitación, si necesitas cualquier cosa mi cuarto es el de al lado-. Respondí mientras hacia un gesto con la cabeza indicándole la ubicación.

-Así que te tengo al lado mi ¿no? Quien sabe quizás decida ir a hacerte una pequeña visita por la noche-. Dijo el picaron.

-Ni se te ocurra Riddle, o entonces decidirás no haber nacido-. Le dije fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Vale vale, pues entonces nada de visitas-. Se rindió.

-Bien, por cierto ¿no te has traído a Nagini?-. Pregunte notando la falta de la serpiente.

-Sí, pero cuando estábamos en la puerta se fue queriendo ir a inspeccionar los alrededores de la casa-. Me contesto.

-Estoy deseando verla y seguro que Yuki también se alegrara cuando la vea-.

-¿Yuki? ¿Quién es?-. Pregunto.

-¿Pues quién va a ser? Mi hurón albino, ¿Qué pasa que nunca lo has visto conmigo?-. Pregunte un poco sorprendida.

-No mucho, solo te vi con él un par de veces y tampoco es que te estuviera echando mucha cuenta sobre con quien estabas o no-. Respondió el.

Suspire.

-Bueno yo me tengo que ir, tengo cosas que hacer, si necesitas algo ya sabes dónde estoy-. Respondí mientras salía de la habitación.

-Ya pensaba que no te querías ir y que querías pasar el día aquí conmigo-. Volvió a decir en tono picaron.

-¡Vete al diablo Ryddle!-. Le grite cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

Por un momento pude notar como mi corazón se aceleraba y mis mejillas se teñían de un leve tono rojo.

Maldito Tom, con sus malditos comentarios. Refunfuñe mientras me adentraba en mi cercana habitación.

Varios días después.

La convivencia con Tom tampoco era tan mala, solíamos dar largos paseos por los jardines de mi casa, le enseñaba mi hogar, que tomo cerca de 2 días recorrer todo el edificio, solíamos leer los dos en el salón junto al cálido calor de la chimenea… entre otras cosas.

Pero por otra parte también estaba el asunto del baile, últimamente mis padres no paraban de un lado a otro organizándolo todo, que si invitados, la música, la comida, los vestidos de todos nosotros…

Mi casa en este momento era un caos, siempre solía reinar una tranquilidad muy agradable que en este momento era interrumpida.

Ahora mismo nos encontrábamos cenando todos juntos mientras mi madre no paraba de decirle a mi padre que solo faltaba 2 días y que todavía faltaba muchas cosas por hacer, juraría que en el frente de mi padre podría ver como una pequeña venita se hinchaba poco a poco, así que decidí intervenir antes de que el caos se desatara.

-Mama ¿Por qué no dejas los preparativos para mañana? Papa está cansado y lo menos que quiere ahora es hablar de eso-. Le dije comprensiva. Vi en mi padre un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

-¿Es cierto Mike?-. Pregunto ella preocupada.

-Es cierto, pero como te veías tan ilusionada no quise interrumpirte-. Dijo él.

-¡Ohh Mikee cuanto te quiero!-. Dijo ella levantándose de su sitio y lanzándose a sus brazos para abrazarlo y besarlo si fin.

Yo me reí mientras que mi hermana soltó un molesto bufido y Tom solo se limitaba a mirar la escena con una pequeña sonrisa.

Si había algo que me gustaba de mis padres era eso, que pasara lo que pasara siempre se entendían el uno al otro como dos almas gemelas.

-Dime Evangeline ¿Ya tienes el vestido que te vas a poner?-. Me pregunto mi hermana mientras ignorábamos a los dos tortolitos.

-Mmm… pues no jejeje-. Dijo temiendo por la respuesta que ella me daría.

-¡¿Cómo qué no?! ¡¿Y a que estas esperando?!-. Sin embargo fue mi madre el salto de imprevisto.

-Mañana mismo iras con tu hermana y con Tom al callejón Diagon y os comprareis algo-. Dijo ella firmemente.

-De acuerdo-. Dije sin ganas, a decir verdad no me gustaba mucho ir a comprar, toda esa gente ahí… apelotonada, puf simplemente lo odiaba.

-Agradezco mucho su gratitud señora y señor Rouse-. Dijo Tom educadamente.

-No tienes por qué agradecer nada Tom, considéralo un regalo de bienvenida-. Contesto mi madre.

-Cierto, ya eres como de nuestra familia-. Prosiguió mi padre.

Observe como Tom sonreía, pero no como siempre, no, esta vez era una sonrisa radiante.

Se veía tan atractivo así.

¡Aleja estos pensamientos de ti Evangeline, recuerda que yo ya tengo a alguien!

-Mañana os quiero ver a los dos a primera hora en la puerta, no quiero retrasos-. Sentencio mi hermana.

Nosotros dos asentimos.

Tras termina de cenar y despedirnos cada uno se fue a su habitación, mañana había que madrugar y no queríamos llegar tarde al encuentro.

-Al día siguiente-

Tras levantarme, ducharme y prepararme me disponía a salir hacia el punto de encuentro sin embargo cuando estaba a mitad de la puerta recordé algo.

El broche.

Si no me equivocaba en la carta ponía que la tienda se encontraba en el callejón Diagon, y esta era una oportunidad perfecta para averiguar algo sobre el accesorio.

Me acerque rápidamente al escritorio y abrí el cajón que había en el lado, busque entre todas las cosas y lo cogí.

Lo abrí revisando que no le pasara nada, menos mal que estaba en perfecto estado.

Me lo guarde en el bolsillo de la falda y salí corriendo hacia la puerta dándome cuenta de que solo quedaba un minuto para las 9.

Cuando llegue vi a Tom y a mi hermana charlar tranquilamente.

-Siento el retraso, pero a la mitad del camino me tuve que dar la vuelta-. Me disculpe.

-Tan olvidadiza como siempre, anda vámonos ya-. Se quejó la morena.

Tras llegar al callejón Diagon mediante la Red Flu decidimos que primero buscaríamos un traje para mí ya que según mi hermana "yo era la más rara a la hora de buscar ropa".

Y le tuve que dar la razón, ya que nos pasamos toda la mañana probándome trajes pero ninguno me gustaba o simplemente no me quedaba bien así que nos dimos por vencida. Decidimos comer y luego iríamos a comprarle a Tom una túnica para mañana.

Cuando entramos en la tienda una mujer regordeta y sonriente nos atendió rápidamente.

-Vaya, mira a quienes tenemos aquí a las hermanas Rouse, tan hermosas como siempre-. Decía ella sin parar de sonreír.

Solíamos comprar mucho en Madam Malkin y ya la señora nos conocía de sobra. Le explicamos que necesitábamos una túnica para él y ella se puso rápidamente manos a la obra.

-Hermana he visto un vestido antes que me gusto, así que… voy a ir a mirarlo ¿de acuerdo?-. Le mentí a ella recordando que tenía que buscar la tienda del broche.

-De acuerdo pero no tardes mucho-. Dijo ella.

-Vale-. Respondí mientras salía de allí rápidamente.

El problema ahora era que no sabía dónde se encontraba la tienda que ponía en el papel, y no recordaba haberla visto nunca.

Me recorrí el callejón un par de veces mirando minuciosamente algún indicio de esta, pero nada.

Me apoye en una pared un poco alejada de la multitud mientras descansaba un poco.

Saque el broche de mi bolsillo y lo mire fijamente, de repente la joya que tenía en medio empezó a brillar sorprendiéndome.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Entonces cuando levante la vista enfrente de mi apareció una tienda de aspecto viejo y lúgubre, en el cartel pude lee.

"Los artilugios de la señora Berrycloth"

Me quede en la misma posición sin moverme ¿desde cuándo estaba la tienda ahí? Si cuando yo llegue no había nada.

¿Acaso el brillo que emitió el broche tenía algo que ver?

Sin pensármelo dos veces me dirigí a la puerta y alce mi mano para empujarla levemente, entonces una campanilla sonó en cuanto entre.

En el mostrador había un hombre adulto, de unos 40 años que leía un libro tranquilamente.

Yo me acerque y el sin embargo no me hecho cuenta.

-Mmm… Buenas tardes-. Dije llamando su atención. El levanto pesadamente su vista del libro y me miró fijamente.

-¿Desea algo?-. Pregunto con tono desinteresado.

-Si… bueno… hace un tiempo me llego este broche con la dirección de esta tienda-. Puse el accesorio en la mesa mientras el hombre empezó a mirarlo fijamente.

-Y me pregunt- No pude terminar ya que él se levantó de su asiento y se adentró en la tienda dejándome allí sola. Observe el edificio y vi muchas estanterías llenas de libros y objetos antiguos.

-Pase por aquí-. Dijo el de nuevo asustándome.

Fui adonde él decía con un poco de temor y llegue a una habitación donde se encontraba una anciana sentada en un sillón mientras miraba hacia la ventana.

-Ella te dirá todo lo que necesites saber-. Dijo el tipo saliendo y dejándome allí sola con la anciana.

-Esto… ¿señora?-. Dije llamando su atención.

-Oh Querida pasa por favor, no te quedes ahí-. Dijo ella dándose la vuelta, me sorprendí bastante al ver que sus ojos eran blancos.

Ella era ciega.

Yo me acerque cuidadosamente y me puse a su lado.

-Bueno… he venido porque hace tiempo me llego esto y con él el nombre de esta tienda-. Le dije mientras le mostraba el broche.

Ella lo cogió entre sus arrugadas y temblorosas manos mientras recorría cada centímetro con sus dedos. Luego me lo devolvió.

-¿Acaso esto es suyo?-. Le pregunte.

-No querida, este broche te pertenece solamente a ti-. Dijo ella sonriendo.

-¿Pero cómo pertenecerme a mí? Que yo recuerde no lo había visto en toda mi vida hasta hace unos meses en que me lo mandaron-. Dije frunciendo el ceño.

-Eres tan parecida a ella… -. Dijo la mujer sorprendiéndome.

¿Cómo podía ver si era ciega?

-No hace tener ojos para ver, se puede ver solamente con el alma-. Yo me quede quieta mientras la miraba sorprendida.

-He estado esperando este momento durante décadas y por fin has vuelto a recoger lo que me mandaste a guardar como un tesoro-. Decía ella nostálgica.

¿Pero de que estaba hablando? Yo nunca había estado ahí.

-Señora… yo creo que esta confundida, yo nunca había estado aquí en mi vida-. Le dije frunciendo el ceño fuertemente.

-Claro que sí, hace mucho que estuviste aquí, aunque claro, tú ahora no lo recuerdas, princesa Evangeline-. Dijo ella sorprendiéndome.

¿Cómo sabia mi nombre? Aquello me estaba empezando a asustar mucho.

-Yo… yo me tengo que ir, lo siento pero me estas confundiendo con otra persona, yo nunca he estado aquí-. Le dije nerviosa mientras me dirigía a la puerta para irme.

-¡Espera un momento por favor!-. Me pidió ella. Yo me di la vuelta mirándola.

-Tengo algo para ti-. Dijo ella mientras dio un pequeño chasquido con sus delgados dedos, al instante un elfo apareció en la habitación.

-Tráeme "eso"-. Le dije al sirviente, desapareciendo rápidamente y apareciendo segundos después con una caja de color rojo.

-Por favor tómalo, es tuyo-. Me dijo ella entregándome la caja.

Yo la mire inspeccionándola, estaba un poco llena de polvo y algo desgastada. Yo la mire dudosa.

-Por favor cumple el último deseo de esta pobre y vieja anciana-. Me suplico ella. No pude negarme y me acerque a ella mientras cogía la misteriosa caja.

-Gracias-. Me dijo ella sonriéndome dulcemente, mire la extraña caja de color rojo, era bastante grande y era rodeada por un fino lazo de color negro.

-¿Qué es est-. Cuando levante la mirada me sorprendí al ver que la anciana ya no se encontraba en la silla.

Había desaparecido.

Me quede unos cuantos de segundo en la misma posición repasando todo lo sucedido, solté un suspiro y salí de aquella extraña habitación.

Pase de nuevo por delante de aquel hombre, que simplemente se limitaba a leer.

-Adiós-. Me despedí saliendo de la tienda.

-Adiós-. Contesto secamente él.

Cuando salí de la tienda me quede parada en la puerta, sin embargo cuando mira hacia atrás esta había desaparecido nuevamente.

Que cosa más rara.

Volví al callejón, ahora tendría que buscar a mi hermana y a Tom y sabrá Merlín adonde estaría.

Estuve cerca de 15 minutos de aquí para allá buscándolos hasta que los encontré cerca de la Heladería Florean Fortescue, así que aprovechamos y nos tomamos un rico helado de crema y caramelo.

Tras un día de muchas sorpresas por fin llegamos a casa, donde nada más acostarme en la cama me quede frita, saltándome la hora de cenar.

**Continuara…**


	13. Chapter 13

Y como he prometido aquí esta el siguiente capítulo :D espero que os guste.

**-El día del baile-**

Abrí los ojos pesadamente, lo menos que quería ahora era levantarme, no había dormido casi nada en toda la noche.

No sabía porque pero no paraba de darle vueltas a la cabeza con un mismo asunto.

El baile.

Intentaba no pensar demasiado en el pero me era imposible, pensaba en toda la gente que habría allí y por supuesto al ser la hija del hombre por el que se celebra aquello no pasaría muy desapercibido.

Me senté en la cama mientras me miraba a los pies y mantenía mi mente en blanco, cuando llegue al espejo pude ver debajo de mis ojos como se habían formado unas marcadas ojeras.

Suspire pesadamente, no tenía ganas de ducharme ni ganas de vestirme, solo quería quedarme en pijama y acostarme a dormir para recuperar las horas que había perdido.

Así que siguiendo mis deseos salí del servicio sin prepararme, entonces en mi campo de visión se cruzó aquella misteriosa caja, no la había abierto ayer ya que lo más que quería era descansar.

Me acerque a ella y acaricie la superficie lentamente con las yemas de mis dedos, lleve cada mano a un lado y la destape poco a poco.

Quite la tela que lo cubría y no pude sorprenderme más, ante mí se encontraba el vestido más bonito que había visto en mi vida.

Lo saque de la caja mientras lo miraba embobada, sin duda era realmente precioso. De un color tan rojo que parecía la mismísima sangre. (En la foto de perfil de la historia os dejare un foto del vestido y una foto del broche :D)

Lo miraba embelesada, lo coloque con sumo cuidado sobre la cama admirando su belleza, mire otra vez dentro de la caja y allí había unos bonitos tacones de color negro.

No solía ponerme muchos esos tipos de zapatos ya que no aguantaba mucho con ellos, me senté en la cama y me sorprendí al ver que me quedaban perfectamente.

¿Coincidencia? No lo creo.

Coloque los zapatos en el suelo al lado del vestido, sin duda no me arrepentía de haber cogido la caja que aquella anciana me dio y que yo estuve a punto de rechazar.

Me vestí rápidamente y baje al salón, seguro que ya estarían desayunando, y como siempre yo iba tarde.

En cuanto llegue me lance a los brazos de mi padre.

-¡Felicidades papa!-. Le dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias Evangeline-. Decía el contento.

Salude al resto mientras me sentaba para empezar a desayunar, pasamos toda la hora hablando de cosas relacionas con el baile, y mi madre era la que estaba más feliz por todo esto.

En cuanto terminamos cada uno se fue a su habitación, incluso Tom, que hoy estaba más serio de lo normal.

Y cuando me di cuenta toda la tarde se pasó volando, quedando así solo un par de horas para que el gran evento comenzara.

Me senté enfrente de mi tocador pensando en que me podría hacer en el pelo, a decir verdad yo no tenía mucha imaginación para estas cosas y me costaba un poco más en comparación a mi hermana que seguro ella ya estaría preparada.

Toc Toc Toc.

-¿Quién es?-. Pregunte mirando a la puerta.

-Soy yo ¿puedo entrar?-. La voz suave de mi madre se escuchó desde atrás de la puerta.

-Si-. Le conteste mientras miraba como se adentraba en mi habitación.

-¡¿Todavía estas así?!-. Me pregunto ella sobresaltada al ver mi apariencia, en cambio ella estaba muy bien peinada, con su pelo recogido en un elegante moño a un lado.

-Estaba a punto de empezar a arreglarme, pero no sé qué me puedo hacer-. Le dije.

-Podrías habérmelo dicho y yo te habría ayudado, anda ven para acá-. Dijo ella acercándose a mí y cogiendo el peine. Me desato mi trenza y empezó a peinar mi largo cabello suavemente.

-¿Qué me vas a hacer?-. Le pregunte curiosa.

-Mmm… lo mejor sería dejártelo suelto, así lo lucirías-. Dijo ella sonriente.

-De acuerdo-. Le conteste. Luego ninguna dijo nada, yo me limitaba a mirarla trabajar mientras que ella estaba concentrada en peinarme.

Al cabo de una hora estaba lista, llevaba el pelo suelto y ligeramente ondulado, mi madre había cogido dos mechones a cada lado de mi cara y los había llevado para atrás, dejándome el flequillo suelto. Le había quedado de maravilla.

-Mm… ¿por casualidad no tendrás algún broche para ponértelo aquí? Así no quedara tan soso-. Pregunto ella, inmediatamente el broche rojo me vino a la mente.

-¡Pues sí que tengo uno!-. Le dije mientras me levantaba y cogía del cajón de mi mesita el pequeño accesorio.

-Este es-. Se lo entregue.

-¡Vaya! ¿De dónde lo has sacado? Es realmente bonito-. Decía ella sorprendida.

-Fue… fue un regalo de una amiga-. Mentí.

Ella lo llevo a mi pelo en lo coloco en medio, justo donde estaba unido los dos mechones de pelo.

-¡Listo! Mira lo hermosa que estas-. Me dijo ella orgullosa de mí.

Me mire en el espejo y era verdad, había quedado hermoso, sin duda mi madre tenía unas buenas manos para esto.

-¡Pero mira qué hora es! ¡Solo queda una hora para que los invitados empiecen a venir! ¡Vamos aligérate!-. Me ordeno ella mientras salía rápidamente de mi habitación.

Bien, solo me quedaba pintarme un poco y vestirme y estaría lista.

Cogí el pequeño set de pintura y comencé a maquillarme, dibuje una fina línea negra por la parte de arriba del ojo, me puse rímel para alargar mis pestañas y me pinte los labios de un color rojo, a juego con el vestido.

Empecé a desvestirme y me coloque el vestido con sumo cuidado, me sorprendí al ver que me quedaba perfecto, me puse los zapatos y me mire una vez mas en el espejo.

La sorpresa era notable en mi cara, nunca me había visto tan hermosa como esta noche, aquel vestido se pegaba a mi cuerpo delineándolo perfectamente, dejando ver mi desarrollado cuerpo.

Mire la hora y me sobresalte al ver que solo quedaban escasos minutos para que los invitados empezaran a llegar.

-Oye Evangeline ¿ya estas lis- ¡Woah!-. La repentina voz de mi hermana se hizo presente en mi habitación.

Observe detenidamente su vestuario, llevaba un bonito vestido negro y largo, atado solo en un tirante y con un corte en la parte de la pierna. Iba realmente hermosa y sexy. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un mono, parecido un poco al de mi madre.

-¡Estas muy hermosa!-. Me felicito ella.

-Gracias, tú también vas muy hermosa-. Le dije igual.

-Y tu vestido es realmente precioso, sin embargo no recuerdo haberlo visto antes-. Dijo ella pensativa.

-Yo lo vi de casualidad, y entonces me gusto-. Le respondí.

-Ya veo, pero dejemos de charla, hay que bajar ya o si no mama se pondrá hecha una furia-. Dijo ella cogiéndome del brazo y sacándome afuera de la habitación. No sabía porque pero mi corazón latía rápidamente.

Llegamos a las grandes puertas que daban al gran salón donde se celebraría el lujoso baile, en la puerta había dos hombres que se encargaban de abrirles la puerta a los invitados.

En cuanto nos vieron no tardaron ni 2 segundos en abrírnosla, detrás un gran salón decorado elegantemente era ocupado por unos invitados que no duraron en mirarnos cuando entramos.

Yo me sentía muy incómoda en tener a tantas miradas sobre nosotras, sin embargo mi hermana disfrutaba que no le quitaran el ojo de encima.

Fuimos las dos juntas andando, los demás se echaban a un lado cuando pasamos mientras no paraban de susurrar.

Al fondo pudimos distinguir las figuras de nuestros padres que charlaban animadamente con alguien.

En cuanto nos vieron se acercaron rápidamente a nosotras.

-¡Pero mira que hermosas estáis!-. Decía el asombrado.

-Gracias papa y tú también estas muy guapo hoy-. Le conteste.

-Siempre lo estoy-. Dijo el presumiendo. Haciendo que nos riéramos todos.

Pasee la vista por todo el salón informándome de la gente que allí se encontraba, a lo lejos pude ver los Malfoys, que eran inconfundibles con sus pelos rubios.

También vi a los Zabini, donde Devis no tardo en guiñarme un ojo en cuanto me vio, luego también estaban la familia Black, entre un montón de más gente.

Pero lo que me parecía de lo más raro era no ver a Tom por aquí, inmediatamente empecé a preocuparme por él, quizás le pasaba algo y no podía bajar. O a lo mejor estaba por ahí pero con toda esa gente no lo veía. Lo mejor sería buscarlo.

-Papa mm… voy a ir a dar un paseo para saludar a la gente y eso-. Me despedí rápidamente sin dejar que el me contestara.

Andaba rápidamente entra toda la gente, con un solo motivo rodando mi cabeza, Tom.

¿Dónde se habría metido?

Entonces de repente algo me llamo la atención, en el balcón había alguien que se encontraba solo, me acerque un poco más a la puerta y pude distinguir al Slytherin tranquilamente viendo las bonitas estrellas que hoy adornaban la noche.

Me acerque lentamente a él, parecía que todavía no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia, lo observe detenidamente, estaba tan guapo con esa túnica y la luz de la luna golpeándole directamente en el rostro.

-Por fin te encuentro-. Le dije mientras llamaba su atención, él se dio la vuelta y clavo sus ojos azules en los míos sin embargo no dijo nada.

-¿Qué pasa Riddle acaso te ha comido la lengua una serpiente?-. Le dije burlona.

-Muy graciosa Rouse, solo estaba observando lo hermosa que estas-. Aquel comentario me pillo desprevenida e inmediatamente mi cara se volvió tan rojo como el mismo vestido.

-G-gracias tu t-también estas muy guapo esta noche-. Le conteste un poco nerviosa.

¿Por qué reaccionaba de esa manera con él? Antes de él me había dicho lo mismo mucha gente, sin embargo con él no era lo mismo, era especial.

-Gracias-. Fue lo único que dijo antes de quedarnos los dos en completo silencio mientras nos mirábamos fijamente.

-¿No piensas entrar? Ha venido Malfoy así que no estarás solo-. Le dije mientras me ponía a su lado y me apoyaba a la barandilla.

-Acabo de hablar con él hace unos segundos, pero no tenía ganas de aguantar sus tonterías-. Dijo el alzándose de hombros.

-Ya veo-. Le conteste. Nadie hablo más, solo nos limitábamos a disfrutar de nuestra compañía mientras mirábamos el cielo.

-¡Hermana papa te busca, dice que tienes que prepárate para tu actuación!-. Dijo mi hermana apareciendo allí de repente.

-¿Actuación? ¿Qué actuación?-. Le dije extrañada.

-¿Acaso no lo sabes? ¿Mama no te ha comentado nada?-. Dijo ella.

-Que yo recuerde no-.

-Agg esa mujer… y mira que le dije que no se le olvidara-. Decía ella un poco enfadada.

-¿Quieres decirme de una vez que actuación es esa? Me estoy empezando a impacientar-. Le comente frunciendo el ceño.

-Bueno pues mama pensó que sería estupendo que tocaras el piano en el baile-. Confeso ella.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Ni hablar! ¡Me niego!-. Le dije gritando fuertemente, no pensaba tocar delante de toda esa gente.

-Vamos Evangeline, es solo una cancioncilla de nada, seguro que lo haces bien, confía en mi-. Me decía ella amablemente.

-¿Y si me equivoco en una nota y lo estropeo todo? Seguro que se reirán de mí-. Decía yo entrándome el pánico.

-No te preocupes que si se ríen de ti me encargare de darles su merecido-. Dijo ella poniendo una mano en mi hombro.

-Lo mismo digo yo-. Salto Tom diciendo lo mismo que ella.

-Muchas gracias-. Les dije sonriendo amablemente.

-¿Pues entonces a que estamos esperando? Vamos a demostrarle al mundo el gran talento de mi hermanita-. Dijo la morena cogiéndome del brazo y llevándome junto a Tom hasta adentro. Empezamos a buscar a mis padres y los vimos charlar con la familia Malfoy.

-Mama ya la he traído-.

-¡Por fin! Ya pensaba que te habías fugado-. Decía ella calmándose un poco.

-Si llego a saber que esto pasaría si me habría fugado de verdad-. Refunfuñe.

-Si si lo que tú digas, pero venga date prisa-. Decía ella empujándome hacia donde estaba el piano.

-¿Pero qué canción toco?-. Dije entrando de nuevo en pánico.

-Podrías tocar esa canción que tanto le gustaba a papa, ya sabes esa que te enseño la abuela-. Dijo mi hermana dando su opinión.

-¡Tienes razón, gracias hermana!-. Le di las gracias por recordármelo. Tocaría la canción preferida de él, seguro que le encantaría.

Mire al escenario donde antes estaba la orquesta y ahora era sustituida por un bonito y elegante piano de color blanco.

Los nervios empezaban a aparecer y con ellos las manos empezaban a sudarme, nunca había tocado enfrente de tantas personas, casi siempre era con mi familia pero esto era diferente.

Mi madre me dio otro empujoncito que me obligo a subirme en el escenario llamando la atención de todo el mundo, genial.

Me dirigí al centro del escenario, suponía que antes de empezar a tocar tendría que decir algunas palabras o algo.

-Ejem… bueno yo… solo quería felicitar a mi padre por su cumpleaños y decirle que es el mejor padre del mundo, que aunque yo crezca siempre seré su pequeña princesa-. Dije sonriendo haciendo que la gente se riera.

-Espero que te lo pases muy bien en este día tan especial y por ello hoy tocare algo en tu honor-. Dije terminando el discurso y haciendo una pequeña reverencia, me dirigí al piano, tras poner el vestido de una forma en que no me estorbara me senté.

Suspire profundamente mientras recordaba en mi cabeza cada una de las notas de la canción, aunque pasara los años nunca la olvidaría ya que estaba grabada en lo más profundo de mi corazón.

**(Recomiendo empezar a escuchar la canción de piano desde esta punto, la canción es "Silent Hill main theme" , como aquí no me dejan poner ningún link os dejo el nombre de quien la toca KzMac Piano, y los buscáis en el youtube con el nombre que os dije de la canción :D )**

Empecé a pulsar rápidamente las teclas, haciendo que toda la sala se llenara de música, cerré los ojos mientras disfrutaba plenamente de la melodía.

Mis dedos se movían solos, como si de un robot se tratase, los miles de recuerdos de cuando era pequeña me venían a la mente, recuerdos con mi abuela, quien tuvo gran influencia en mi infancia. No pude evitar sonreír nostálgicamente.

Abrí un poco los ojos mientras veía mis manos tocar, gire la vista hacia el público y pude ver a mis padres, a mi hermana y a Tom en primera fila.

En cuanto mi mirada y la de mi hermana se cruzaron ella no tardo en levantarme su dedo pulgar y sonreírme orgullosamente. Luego mire a Tom quien no tarde en sonreírme y asentirme con la cabeza, aprobando lo bien que lo estaba haciendo, aquello hizo que mi corazón fuera un poco más rápido y que empezara a tocar con aun más ganas.

El tiempo fue poco a poco pasando y cuando me di cuenta toque la última nota, mantuve los ojos cerrado sonriendo ampliamente, estaba orgullosa de cómo había tocado.

Entonces la gente empezó a aplaudir fervor mente haciendo que saliera de mis pensamientos, me levante lentamente del asiento y hice una pequeña reverencia en agradecimiento.

En cuanto baje los invitados no tardaron en felicitarme una y otra vez, tras hacerme paso entre todos ellos conseguí llegar hasta donde se encontraban mis padres. Estaban hablando con los Malfoys, y para mi suerte "nótese el sarcasmo" allí se encontraba Abraxas.

-¡Has estado increíble!-. Me felicito mi padre en cuanto me vio llegar.

-Gracias-. Le agradecí.

-Mira te presento a Septimus Malfoy, y supongo que ya conoceras a su hijo, Abraxas-. Dijo mi padre presentando al patriarca de esa familia.

-Lo conozco, hemos tenido… un par de encuentros-. Dije sonriéndole al hijo.

-Tú debes de ser Evangeline Rousse ¿Me equivoco?-. Dijo el hombre mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.

-Encantada señor Malfoy-. Conteste respondiendo el saludo con otra pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

-Por favor, llámeme solo Septimus-. Decía el cortésmente.

-De acuerdo-. Le sonreí.

-Debo de felicitarte por tu increíble actuación, sin duda eres una gran pianista y muy hermosa sin duda, supongo que has heredado el talento de tu padre-. Dijo el rubio alagándonos.

-Muchas gracias, y sí, he heredado su talento, aunque dudo que algún día llegue a superarlo-. Conteste.

-¿De que estas hablando? ¡Si ya me has superado, y con creces!-. Dijo el contento, yo solo me reí un poco, empecé a buscar a Tom con la mirada, necesitaba tomar un poco el aire y no quería salir sola.

-Y dime señorita Evangeline ¿Ya has pensando en el matrimonio?-. Su repentino comentario hizo que yo e incluso mi padre nos atragantáramos con nuestra propia saliva.

-¡¿Matrimonio?!-. Dijo sobresaltado mi padre.

-Por supuesto, una muchacha tan hermosa y lista como tu seguro que tendrá muchos pretendientes por ahí, y a su edad no es raro empezar a plantear lo relacionado con su futuro-. Decía tranquilamente el rubio. No me gustaba nada por donde iba encaminada esta charla.

-Tiene usted razón, a mi edad no es nada raro comenzar a pensar en el futuro o en el matrimonio, sin embargo yo pienso de otra manera. Primero terminare mis estudios, luego encontrare un trabajo digno y que se sea de mi agrado, después de eso entonces pensare en el matrimonio-. Dijo dejando clara mis ideas.

-Comprendo, pero déjame decirte que hoy en día, el deber de una mujer es quedarse en casa aguardando la llegada de su marido-. Contrataco él. Entonces empecé a enfurecerme.

-Puede que así sea, pero me niego a esa idea machista y sin sentido. Seré una mujer independiente, no voy a ser la mujer sumisa que todos quieren-. Declare mis ideas.

-Ya veo. No solo es usted impresionante si no que posees además una mente brillante, sin duda quien tenga el honor de pasar el resto de su vida contigo será muy afortunado-. Continuaba él.

-No lo dudo y ahora si me disculpáis tengo cosas que hacer-. Respondí sonriendo mientras hacia una reverencia y me daba la vuelta para irme.

-Abraxas, acompáñala-. Le ordeno al niño de mala gana.

Note como en un par de zancadas él se ponía a mi lado, yo bufe.

-Siento lo de mi padre-. Dijo el verdaderamente arrepentido.

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada-. Le perdone.

-¿Y puedo saber que asuntos eran esos que tenías que atender?-. Pregunto amablemente.

-Ninguno, en realidad solo quería irme de allí-. Dije alzando los hombros.

-Lo imaginaba, yo también quería irme de allí-. Contesto riéndose.

Estuvimos andando de un lado para otro charlando, en realidad Malfoy no era mal chico, cuando se conocía mejor se podía apreciar a un muchacho amable y de buen corazón.

En una de esas vueltas nos encontramos a Tom y a mi hermana hablar tranquilamente, nos acercamos a ellos y estuvimos los 4 juntos durante un rato, entonces mi hermana se fue llevándose con ella al rubio dejándonos a los dos solos. Nos quedamos en silencio sin saber que decir o hacer.

Entonces la orquesta empezó a sonar y muchas parejas empezaron a bailar en el centro de la sala, vi como el moreno se volvía a mí y me ofrecía una mano.

-¿Me harías el honor de acompañarme en este baile?-. Me invito amablemente. Me quede unos segundos mirando su mano, sin saber si aceptarla o no. Hasta que me decidí.

-Estaría encantada-. Le conteste cogiendo su mano y llevándome al centro de la sala.

Unimos nuestras manos mientras él ponía su mano en mi espalda y yo la mía en su hombro, inmediatamente una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo en cuanto nuestras manos hicieron contacto. Empezamos a movernos al son de la música mientras nos mirábamos fijamente.

-Vaya Ryddle no sabía que tenías dones de bailarín-. Me burle de él. El alzo una ceja divertido.

-Hay muchas cosas de mi que no sabes, aunque tú tampoco puedes hablar, te tenías muy bien calladito que eras una profesional tocando el piano-. Contrataco él.

-Nunca me preguntaste nada-. Dije alzando los hombros.

-Lo mismo puedo decir, tú tampoco me has preguntado ninguna vez sobre mis cualidades-.

-Entonces estamos a mano ¿cierto?-. Reí.

-Eso creo-. Respondió el. Y tras unos minutos la canción dio por terminada dando paso a otra.

-No pienso bailar más, los pies me están matando-.

-¿Quieres salir afuera?-. Me pregunto él.

-Por favor-. Pedí mientras me apoyaba en su brazo intentando andar más o menos aguantando el insufrible dolor. Tras unos cuantos de metros que para mí se hicieron eternos llegamos al balcón.

Sin pensármelo dos veces me senté en la barandilla y me quite los zapatos dejándolos caer en el suelo.

Suspire aliviada por sentir tal placer.

-Uff por fin, pensaba que un si hubiera estado un segundo más con esos zapatos acabaría por desplomarme en el suelo-. Dije mientras alzaba la mirada y veía las brillantes estrellas.

Estuvimos un rato en silencio, de repente la extraña sensación de que alguien me estaba mirando fijamente se hizo presente en mí.

Baje la mirada y vi a Tom sin despegar la vista de mí.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo raro en el cara?-. Pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

-Solo estaba admirándote, estas muy hermosa esta noche y con la luz bañándote pareces un ángel-. Su repentino comentario me sorprendido de sobre manera y que me corazón empezara a latir rápidamente mientras que mis mejillas se volvían de color rojo.

-¿P-pero que dices? ¿A-acaso estas borracho Ryddle?-. Le pregunte nerviosa.

Cuando me di cuenta él se había acercado demasiado a mí, incluso podía sentir su calor corporal.

-Creo que sabes perfectamente que no estoy borracho-. Contesto el seriamente.

Yo me baje de la barandilla sintiendo al instante el frio tacto del suelo con mis pies.

-Vamos Ryddle no digas tonterías, vámonos adentro seguro que mis padres me están buscando-. Sin embargo cuando fui a echar a andar el me atrapo entre su cuerpo y la pequeña muralla.

Rápidamente note un jalón en un nuca haciendo que me acercara a él y al instante note un cálido roce en mis labios.

No lo podía creer, ni siquiera me podía mover debido a la sorpresa.

Tom Ryddle me estaba **besando.**

**Continuara...**

¡Chan chan chann! Jajajaja xD y por fin un beso entre nuestros protagonistas :D seguro que mas de una lo estaba esperando ¿verdad? xD bueno y como sigo diciendo des tiempos inmemoriales (¿) un bonito reviews hace feliz a una humilde escritora :,D

**¡Un gran abrazo!**


	14. Chapter 14

**¡LO SÉ, NO TENGO PERDÓN!** ¿Cuánto tiempo ha sido? ¿3 meses? ¡No tengo perdón D:! Pero a partir de ahora me centrare y continuaré como es debido el fic :D, lo prometo. Sé, que por otra parte os merecéis una razón por la cual he desaparecido tanto tiempo, y la verdad es que tenia la cabeza tan vacías de ideas que por un momento pensé que no tenia ni cerebro D: y entonces ¡Bum! la inspiración llego (gracias a Merlín) :3. Así que lo prometido es deuda aqui tenéis el capítulo 14, solo espero que os guste y que disfrutéis de su lectura.

**¡Un fuerte abrazo!** :D 3

**(Necesito un favor de vuestra parte así que en el final del episodio os diré de que se trata)**

* * *

Me quede paralizada sin saber qué hacer, porque la verdad, no sabía que carajos hacer.

Tom me estaba besando y yo no lo vi venir, me pillo totalmente desprevenida.

Mi mente estaba totalmente en blanco y mi cuerpo no conseguía responderme, el ruido de un vaso cayéndose al suelo y partiéndose en miles de pedazos logro traerme de nuevo a la realidad.

Cruel realidad.

Con todas mis fuerzas puse las manos en el pecho de él y lo empuje fuertemente haciendo que por poco se cayera al suelo.

-¡¿Pero qué te crees que está haciendo?!-. Le grite furiosa.

-¿Acaso es malo darle un beso a mi futura novia?-. Dijo el con simpleza.

Yo lo mire atónita. ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco completamente?

-¡¿Tu futura novia?! ¡¿Acaso se te ha ido la olla del todo Ryddle?!-. Seguí gritándole yo.

-No, no se me ha dicho la cabeza, se perfectamente lo que estoy diciendo. Y te garantizo que no me equivoco en decir que serás mi futura novia, desde que te vi ese momento en los pasillos de Howarts hablando con Nagini supe que tenías que ser mía, costara lo que me costara-. Pronuncio él mientras clavaba su penetrante mirada en mí.

-¡Por Merlín bendito! ¿Te estas escuchando a ti mismo? ¿Seguro que no estas borracho? Porque tu comportamiento hace que dude de ti-. Le dije alzando las cejas.

-Puedo garantizarte al 100% que no estoy borracho, cada palabra que te digo es la pura realidad. Que serias mía, pero sin embargo no vi venir algunos molestos obstáculos en mi camino, pero no te preocupes pronto me desharé de ellos y podremos estar juntos-. Contesto el con una sonrisilla socarrona. Yo fruncí el ceño.

-Mira Ryddle quiero dejártelo claro porque solo lo repetiré una vez. TÚ y YO nunca estaremos juntos ¿De acuerdo? NUNCA, así que deja de interponerte en todo lo que tenga que ver con mi vida porque ya me estas empezando a hartar. Quiero que te quede bien claro en esa cabeza de serpiente que tienes que yo ya tengo a alguien en mi vida, alguien a quien quiero mucho y que no renunciare fácilmente. Así que date por vencido y búscate a otra que te aguante-. Le aclare mientras me daba la vuelta preparándome para irme de allí cuanto antes.

-Ryan, el famoso Gryffindor que se ha ganado el corazón de la chica más deseada de Slytherin, el más grande y molesto obstáculo que se ha interpuesto en mi camino. Desearía que desapareciera de una vez por todas del mundo-. Comento el molesto, yo me di la vuelta rápidamente encarándolo de nuevo.

-Te lo advierto Ryddle, hazle algo a él, ya sea un pequeño corte o un simple roce en el colegio y te juro por mi vida que desearas no haber nacido en este patético mundo-. Lo mire con toda la rabia del mundo, por un momento pude notar como la magia empezaba a crecer en mi interior, tenía que calmarme.

-¿Eso es una amenaza Rousse?-. Pregunto el burlón.

-De la primera hasta la última letra-. Fue lo único que dije antes de darme la vuelta y salir rápidamente de la vista de é.

En cuanto llegue adentro empecé a correr desenfrenadamente mientras empujaba bruscamente a la gente haciendo que esta me mandara una mirada desaprobatoria.

Por un momento pude escuchar la voz de mi padre llamándome pero sinceramente, no le eche ni la más mínima cuenta.

Quería salir de ahí tan pronto como pudiera, me estaba agobiando y sentía que me desmayaría de un momento a otro si permanecía ahí un segundo más.

En cuanto me libre de todo el montón de gente corrí cuanto pude para llegar a mi habitación, en cuanto llegue cerré la puerta de un portazo y me apoye en ella mientras mi pecho ascendía y descendía rápidamente.

Mi corazón iba a mil por hora y pensaba que iba a salirse del pecho, todavía notaba como la magia fluía por todo mí ser.

Era una sensación extraña pero a la vez agradable.

Tras unos minutos intentando tranquilizarme me desplace al baño arrastrando los pies, cuando llegue me mire en el espejo detenidamente.

Abrí el grifo y me eche agua en la cara, haciendo que todo el maquillaje de corriese y tuviera ahora debajo de los ojos una mancha de color negro.

Cogí una toalla que estaba a mi lado y tranquilamente empecé a limpiar mi cara cuidadosamente, una vez que termine deshice el peinado y me quite el vestido dejándolo a un lado.

No tenía la intención de volver a bajar a ese infernal baile, y mucho menos si tenía la posibilidad de encontrarme de nuevo con Tom.

Solo quería darme una ducha rápida, ponerme mi cómodo pijama y tumbarme tranquilamente en mi mullida cama para leer un rato hasta quedarme dormida.

Tras unos minutos ya estaba lista para echarme sobre la cama, no sin antes guardar aquella prenda de ropa en su caja.

En cuanto mi piel hizo contacto con la suavidad de las sabanas y mi cuerpo pudo descansar, emití un suspiro de alivio.

-Por fin…-. Susurre bajito de mientras que ponía el brazo encima de mi cara tapando la luz de la lámpara.

Estuve así durante unos segundos antes de coger el libro que había sobre la mesita de noche.

5 minutos más tarde me encontraba en la misma línea de la misma página.

Maldita sea.

Aquel beso se me venía a la cabeza una y otra vez sin parar a mi cabeza, interponiéndose en mi objetivo de disfrutar un poco de la lectura.

Gruñí molesta y cerré el libro de un golpe, lo lance a un lado y baje los párpados intentando dormirme de una buena vez.

Pero parecía que hoy todo estaba en mi contra.

Y una vuelta, y otra, y otra.

-¡Agg!-. Exclame moleta sentándome en el filo de la cama, mientras miraba fijamente la luna a través de la ventana.

Todo el paisaje era bañado por su luz y por el gran y bonito manto de estrellas que había a su lado.

Sonreí complacida por aquella fabulosa vista.

Y de repente una voz muy familiar se hizo presente en la sala sacándome inmediatamente de mis pensamientos y haciendo que pegara un salto debido al susto.

-Vaya vaya, parece que a nuestra princesita se le han declarado jeje-. Volví la vista hacia el origen de eso y me sorprendí al verme a mí misma reflejada en el espejo, sin embargo ella estaba sentada con una pierna sobre la otra, con el codo apoyado en ella, y con su cara descansando en la mano.

Me miraba con una sonrisa pícara.

-No tengo ganas de bromas así que solo déjame tranquila-. Le dije sin fuerzas.

-¿Y esos ánimos? ¿No deberías de estar contenta porque se te ha declarado uno de los chicos más deseados de Howarts?-. Continuaba ella chinchándome.

-¡Cállate! Aparte ¿Tu que sabes? Solo eres mi reflejo-. Le grite molesta.

-No te confundas pequeña, antes de ser un simple reflejo también fui humana y como cualquier adolescente también me enamore-. Dijo tranquilamente.

-¿Acaso has venido a darme una charla sobre el amor?-. Comente sarcásticamente.

Ella emitió una pequeña carcajada.

-He vivido más que tú así que si quieres podría hablarte sobre ello-. Comento burlona.

-No gracias, no quiero que mi otro yo empiece a hablarme sobre el amor y esas cosas-. Alce los hombros.

-Como tú quieras, pero primero que todo quiero advertirte sobre algo-. Dijo llamando mi atención.

-¿Qué?-. Conteste algo brusca.

-El destino de él y el tuyo están unidos mucho antes de que ustedes nacierais, no, mejor dicho, llevan unidos desde hace siglos-. Sus palabras me sorprendieron muchísimo.

¿Desde hace siglos? ¿Pero que estaba diciendo?

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso tú también te has vuelto loca?-. Dije sobresaltada.

-No puedo volverme loca, recuerda que tú eres yo y yo soy tu, somos la misma persona-. Comento.

-¡Ya lo sé! No hace falta que me lo recuerdes-. Gruñí molesta.

-Recuerda que el hilo rojo del destino os ha unido para siempre-. Me informo ella.

-¡Cállate de una vez y vete de aquí!-. Grite furiosa mientras cogía una almohada y la lanzaba hacia el espejo.

Segundos después observe que ya mi reflejo volvía a la normalidad y que esta hacia todos mis movimientos.

¿Hilo rojo del destino?

¡Y una mierda!

Todo eso eran mentiras y tonterías que han sacado de los cuentos de hadas.

Y con más furia de la que ya tenía antes me volví a tumbar con la intención de esta vez quedarme dormida.

Pero como mi mente era tan hija de su madre hizo que en mi cabeza apareciese de nuevo aquella escena del beso.

Sin saber porque mi corazón pego un brinco y en mi estómago empecé a notar mariposas revolotear de un lado a otro.

Inconscientemente lleve una mano hacia mis labios.

Todavía podía recordad el tacto de sus labios contra los míos, me sorprendí al saber que eran muy cálidos, siempre pensé que serian fríos como el hielo.

De repente un extraño cosquilleo se apodero de mis labios al recordar el sitio donde nuestras bocas habían hecho contacto.

¿Y si lo que ella dijo era verdad? Que nosotros dos estábamos destinados a estar juntos.

Bah, eso eran todo mentiras y tonterías, yo estaba felizmente junto a Ryan y nada ni nadie podría separarnos.

¿Verdad?

Poco a poco fui cayendo profundamente dormida recordando inconscientemente aquel beso robado, produciéndome una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa.

Sin saber que pronto toda esa felicidad duraría menos de lo que yo me imaginaba, porque sí, la vida me tenía preparado otro duro golpe.

**–**

La mañana siguiente llegó antes de lo deseado y con toda la pereza del mundo me levante lenta y pausadamente de la cama.

Quería tardar todo lo posible para no encontrarme con cierto moreno, aunque sabía que eso iba a ser imposible ya que estar viviendo con el no ayudaba mucho la verdad.

Tras asearme todo lo posible y vestirme a la velocidad de -20 km por hora, ya estaba lista.

Cogí a la pequeña Yuki entre mis brazos haciendo que esta emitiera un gruñido de frustración al verse interrumpida en lo que parecía un placido sueño.

Salí de la habitación rezándole a Merlín que no me encontrara con el, ya que casi siempre a la hora de desayunar coincidíamos los dos juntos y nos hacíamos compañía el uno al otro hasta el salón.

Pero hoy no quería.

Sentía que en cuanto lo viera una parte de mi sentiría furia pero sin embargo a otra sentiría algo de nerviosismo al estar cerca.

Me dirigía tranquilamente a desayunar cuando una aguda voz lo mando todo al diablo, no hacía falta darme a vuelta para reconocerla.

-¡Hermanita, buenos días!-. Exclamó ella demasiado fuerte y alegre para mi gusto.

-Bueno días-. Fue lo único que le, conteste secamente.

-Vaya parece que alguien se ha levantado con el pie izquierdo-. Dijo ella sarcásticamente.

Esta mañana me había levantado de mal humor y con solo escuchar la aguda voz y las respuestas que ella me daba hacia que mi enfado aumentara.

-Oh perdóneme señorita Elizabeth Rousse, no quería importunarla con mi vocabulario. Permitirme disculpadme apropiadamente-. Le dije molesta frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Sabías que cuando te pones así te vuelves realmente una idiota?-. Me preguntó ella haciendo que mi enfado aumentara más.

Aumente el ritmo de mis pasos y la adelante, no quería seguir escuchándola o si no explotaría como una bomba y empezaría a gritarle, cosa que no me apetecía ahora.

-¡Oye, te estoy hablando!-. Me grito ella un poco más lejos de mí.

Yo la seguí ignorando completamente mientras bajaba las grandes escaleras y cuando me di cuenta había legado a las puertas que daban al salón.

Pude escuchar unos rápidos pasos bajando por las escaleras, entonces note un fuerte tirón del hombro haciendo que mi espalda chocara bruscamente en la pared. Entonces pude ver la furiosa mirada que me echaba.

-¡Te he dicho que me respondas cuando te hablo!-. Me gritó.

-¡Tu no eres nadie para darme órdenes!¡Así que deja de molestarme de una buena vez y lárgate!-. Le grite yo igual de fuerte.

-¡Aquí la única molestia eres tú, que te levantas de mal humor y pagas el enfado conmigo!-. Volvió a gritar ella.

-¡Yo no soy la que va por ahí pegando gritos felizmente a primeras horas de la mañana molestando a todo el mundo! ¿Qué pasa acaso anoche conseguiste que todos los hombres tuvieran su atención sobre ti y de paso te ligaste a unos cuantos?-. Le grité descargando mi furia, sin embargo al cabo de unos segundos me di cuenta de las palabras que había dicho y me arrepentí.

En cambio todo arrepentimiento se fue al notar el fuerte impacto de una mano sobre mi mejilla.

Me lleve una mano hacia el sitio donde ella me había golpeado y entonces el caos se desato.

-¡¿Pero qué te crees que estas haciendo estúpida?!-. Le grite fuertemente pero esta vez dándole yo una bofetada a ella.

Ella se llevo una mano a la mejilla mientras me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca entreabierta, sin duda no se esperaba aquello.

Y de repente ella se abalanzo sobre mi como un fiero león agarrándome del cuello de la camisa y tirándome bruscamente al suelo, se coloco encima de mi y ahí empezó la pelea.

-¡Suéltame imbécil!-. Le gritaba yo entre gritos, patadas, bofetadas, arañazos y algún que otro insulto por ahí.

Yo intentaba que se quitara de encima de mi pero ella llevaba una ligera ventaja sobre mi, en uno de sus descuidos le di un fuerte empujón haciendo que cayera de espaldas y por fin liberándome.

Nos pusimos en pie mientras nos matábamos con la mirada y jadeando fuertemente.

Entonces note un caliente liquido caer por mi barbilla, me lleve l manga de la camisa y al revisarla vi restos de sangre.

Tenía el labio roto, unos cuantos de arañazos por los brazos y algún que otro moretón por ahí. Esta vez la mire a ella y no estaba en mejores condiciones, en su mejilla resaltaba un corte algo profundo y cortes y moretones como yo.

-¡Discúlpate ahora mismo!-. Me ordenó ella furiosa.

-¿O qué? ¿Me vas a matar?-. Le dije provocándola mas todavía.

-¡A lo mejor sí!-. Contesto abalanzándose sobre mí de nuevo, en cambio yo fui mas rápida que ella y le cogí los brazos mientras la empujaba hacia atrás.

Su espalda choco bruscamente en las puertas del salón haciendo que estas se abrieran de par en par y provocando que las dos cayéramos al suelo inmediatamente.

Esta vez la posición se había invertido y yo me encontraba encima de ella.

Entonces la pelea comenzó de nuevo.

-¡Quítate de encima de mí idiota!-. Me gritaba ella retorciéndose en el suelo.

-¡Tu eres la que ha empezado así que discúlpate ahora mismo!-. Contraataque yo.

-¡Vete al diablo!-. Fue lo único que dijo antes de escuchar el grito de nuestra madre.

-¡¿Pero qué estáis haciendo?-. Pregunto alarmada y preocupada.

Escuchamos como unas sillas eran arrastradas en el suelo bruscamente haciendo que una que otro se cayera.

Escuchamos pasos ligeros dirigirse hacia nosotras.

-¡Separadlas antes de que se maten!-. Ordeno nuestra madre firmemente.

Note como alguien me cogía por detrás y me separaba de ella, forcejee un poco pero él tenía más fuerza que yo.

-¡Discúlpate ahora mismo!-. Le ordené.

-¡Nunca! ¡Prefiero ir a infierno antes que disculparme contigo!-. Me contestó.

-¡Entonces bienvenida al infierno!-. Le dije burlona.

-¡Ya basta, parad las dos de una buena vez!-. Grito nuestra progenitora haciéndonos callar inmediatamente.

El silencio reino la sala, solo se podía escuchar nuestras respiraciones aceleradas debido a la pelea.

-¡¿Se puede saber que forma de comportaros es esa?!-. Gritaba ella furiosa.

-¡Ha empezado ella!-. Dijimos las dos a la vez.

-¡Me da igual quien haya empezado, ahora mismo cada una os iréis a vuestras habitaciones y no saldréis hasta haber reflexionado sobre lo que habéis hecho! ¡Vergüenza tendría que daros!-. Dijo ella muy cabreada saliendo rápidamente por las puertas.

Por un momento levante la mirada, esperanzada por ver que Tom era el que estaba sujetando a mi hermana. Pero me equivoque completamente.

El que estaba era mi padre, entonces eso significaba que la causa de todos mis problemas estaba ahora detrás de mi. Inmediatamente mi cuerpo se tensó.

Todavía podía sentir la adrenalina recorrer todo mi cuerpo a lo que le acompaño mi acelerado corazón debido al sujeto que tenía detras.

-Tom por favor ¿podrías acompañarla a su habitación?-. La voz de mi padre me saco rápidamente de mis pensamientos.

-No hace falta, yo puedo ir sola-. Conteste bruscamente mientras me deshacía del agarre de el.

Sin embargo antes de darme la vuelta para irme de ahí lo más rápido que pudiera me volví hacia mi hermana y la mire fríamente.

-_Asssquerossa Gryffindor-. _Fue lo único que dije en el idioma de las serpientes antes de irme de aquella sala.

Llegué a mi habitación casi corriendo y a la rapidez de la luz me tire en la cama mientras recordaba todo lo que había pasado en un momento.

Me levante y me dirigí al baño, por culpa de la pelea ahora olía toda a sudor y me tendría que duchar de nuevo.

Tras un largo y relajante baño donde derrame unas cuantas de lágrimas de tristeza me salí de la bañera.

Maldije mentalmente al ver que no había cogió la ropa y que ahora tenia que salir a la fría habitación.

¿Mi sorpresa?

Encontrarme a Tom en medio de mi habitación mirando la estantería de mis libros.

Me lleve una mano a la toalla que me envolvía todo el cuerpo sujetandola fuertemente.

-¿Qué haces aquí Ryddle?-. Pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Vaya, por fin! Ya creía qu- Sin embargo no termino la frase ya que al darse la vuelta se quedo fijamente mirándome.

Cosa que me intimidaba, y mucho.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso tengo monos en la cara?-. Pregunte un poco molesta por su actitud.

-No, pero desde aquí tengo una muy buena vista-. Dijo el recorrièndome de arriba a abajo.

Yo me sonroje un poco.

¡Pero solo un poco!

-¿Vas a decirme de una buena vez que es lo que quieres antes de que te eche a patadas de aquí?-.

-Bueno, venía a ver como estabas pero por lo que veo ya estas mejor y vuelves a ser la misma de siempre-. Dijo el sonriendo.

-Si, ya puedes ver que me encuentro bien, ahora vete de una vez y deja de incordiar-.

-¿Y si no quiero irme?-. Me provoco él.

Yo lo mire furiosamente.

-Vale vale me voy antes de que saltes encima de mi como antes has hecho con tu hermana-. Dijo el chinchandome sobre lo ocurrido.

El se dio la vuelta, sin embargo antes de salir por la puerta se quedo parado en la mitad.

-Por cierto Rousse-. Dijo el volviéndose a mi.

-¡¿Ahora qué?!-. Le dije groseramente frunciendo el ceño-

-Bonitas piernas-. Comento el sonriendo pícaramente haciendo que me sonrojase hasta las orejas.

-¡Pervertido!-. Le grite avergonzada.

Él cerro la puerta antes de que un libro impactara en él chocando violentamente sobre el trozo de madera.

¡Maldito Ryddle!

Cuando calme un poco mi acelerado corazón me vestí y me acosté en la cama mientras leía mi libro favorito.

Entonces me estómago gruño, tenía hambre, mucha hambre.

Y solo había un culpable debido a mi gran problema.

¡Maldito **Tom Sorvolo Ryddle** y maldita la hora en que apareciste en mi vida!

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

Y bueno, ¿Qué os ha parecido? Ese Tom es un loquillo jajaja XD. Solo espero que os haya gustado y que decidáis dejarme un hermosho review sobre que os ha parecido el episodio :P

Y ahora sobre el favor que os iba a pedir, resulta que ando muy escasa de ideas y que me sería de gran ayuda que me dijerais algunas aportaciones, cosa que estaría muy muy agradecida :,D y bueno esto es todo lo que os tenía que pedir.

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio!

**¡Un fuerte abrazo! :D 3**


End file.
